Extraño Corazón
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Rachel Berry es la nueva estudiante de McKinley High. Manejando una Harley Davidson y siendo amiga de Noah Puckerman, es lo primero que hace llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Es el último año de la mayoría y Santana López se siente atraída por la nueva chica. ¿Cuáles son los misterios que oculta Rachel Berry? Créditos Imagen de Portada: VickyAgron
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Extraño Corazón.

**Capítulo: **1 - Conociendo a Rachel Berry

**Autora: **Symbelmynn

**Capítulo: **1/?

**Palabras: **10,278

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Rachel Berry es la nueva estudiante de McKinley High. Manejando una Harley Davidson y siendo amiga de Noah Puckerman, es lo primero que hace llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Es el último año de la mayoría y Santana López se siente atraída por la nueva chica. ¿Cuáles son los misterios que oculta Rachel Berry? ¿Cuál es el futuro que pueden tener en un mundo como Lima?

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:**** Pedido por lizzie19189.**

******Fecha de Publicación: ****09/07/2013**

* * *

******Extraño Corazón**

******Conociendo a Rachel Berry**

"¿Vamos a entrar como siempre?" preguntó Quinn Fabray, rubia, ojos avellanas, 1.63 mts de altura a sus dos amigas. Capitana de las Porristas. Estaban en la playa de estacionamiento de McKinley High, esperando que la mayoría de los alumnos ingresara ese día, primer día de su último año como alumnas, al edificio y así caminar como The Unholy Trinity por los pasillos, demostrando su poderío.

"Por supuesto." dijo Santana López, morena, piel tostada, 1,63 mts de altura, latina, segunda al mando. "Piensa Quinn, es la última vez que podemos hacerlo"

"Me pregunto que está esperando Puck" dijo Brittany S. Pierce, rubia, ojos celestes, 1,73 mts de altura, tercera al mando, mirando al mencionado joven.

Quinn y Santana siguieron la mirada de la rubia y notaron a Noah "Puck" Puckerman mirando hacia la entrada de autos un poco ansioso.

"¿Su novia de la semana?" preguntó Santana.

"No creo. Tengo entendido que se dedica a mujeres mayores" dijo Quinn

"Algo estará esperando" dijo la latina.

"¿Qué ese ruido?" preguntó Quinn escuchando un motor.

"Si no me equivoco..." comenzó a decir Brittany mirando hacia la entrada de vehículos "una Harley Davidson Softail Slim modelo 2012"

"A veces me sigue sorprendiendo esta chica con sus conocimientos sobre motocicletas" dijo Quinn

"Sabes que el padre las repara" dijo Santana

"¡Tenía razón!" dijo Brittany señalando a una persona que venía conduciendo una moto, color negro, con los caños de escape cromados, lo mismo que el manubrio.

"¿Tiene razón?" le preguntó Quinn a Santana

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No sé absolutamente nada de motocicletas" dijo la latina.

"Miren a Puck" dijo Brittany y las dos porristas hicieron eso, notando además a alguno de los otros alumnos acercándose a la persona de la motocicleta, que estaba estacionando.

"Es una mujer" dijo Quinn "O un hombre con el pelo muy largo"

"Acerquémonos" dijo Santana caminando. Ella también había notado el cabello, moreno. Por lo tanto, miró hacia la parte delantera del cuerpo y pudo notar la forma de pechos femeninos debajo de una campera de cuero negra. Por lo tanto, pasó a mirar las piernas y pudo notar el jean ajustado.

"Ahora que se saque el casco" dijo Santana y Quinn la miró levantando una de sus cejas.

"Vamos a tener que hablar de tu comportamiento lésbico" dijo la capitana.

"Por Dios, Quinn. No" pidió Brittany "La última vez que lo hiciste, Sanny casi se acuesta con medio equipo de football y sabes que no le iba a gustar ni a ella, ni a ellos"

"Está bien" dijo la rubia ubicándose en el medio de las dos, así Brittany quedaba a su izquierda y Santana a su derecha cerca del lugar por donde todos iban a tener que pasar. Deteniéndose por completo.

Noah Puckerman sonrió cuando vio a Rachel Berry llegar a la playa de estacionamiento, y se dio cuenta, mientras la veía detener esa hermosa Harley Davidson que iba a tener que entrometerse. Por lo tanto, se acercó a la moto comenzando a empujar a los curiosos que se habían acercado a ver quien era la persona que tenía una moto más genial que lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

"Por fin llegaste" dijo parándose al lado de la motociclista, que se bajó y comenzó a sacarse el casco.

Santana creyó que mantuvo la respiración mientras miraba el casco salir de la cabeza de la chica y supo que no se iba a decepcionar, porque pudo ver el color caramelo de la piel y los labios rojos aparecer. Le pareció que la nariz era un poco grande, pero todavía no había terminado de ver el resto de la cara.

"Es hermosa" dijo en un susurro que por suerte Quinn no escuchó. Y lo era. Sus ojos marrones parecieron clavarse en ella por un segundo, antes de mirar a Puckerman.

"Buenos días, Noah" dijo Rachel sacando un puño para chocarlo con su amigo.

"Berry" dijó el sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Has ido al dentista estos últimos años? Puedo notar un par de arreglos que antes no estaban ahí" dijo Rachel mirando su boca

"Muy graciosa" dijo él. "¿Tienes todo?" preguntó señalando la pequeña mochila negra que la morena estaba, ahora, desatando de la moto.

"Todo" dijo ella justo cuando el timbre sonó para anunciar el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar.

"Por fin el último" dijo Noah esperando que ella se pusiera a su lado y comenzando a caminar.

Santana miraba el rostro de la morena que estaba hablando con Puckerman, y se quedó mirando fijamente sus ojos cuando ellos comenzaron a caminar en su dirección. Pudo ver como ella los ponía en Brittany y en Quinn por un rápido segundo y se clavaban en los de ella, por mucho más tiempo.

Lo supo porque la morena casi gira la cabeza cuando pasaban a su lado, pero algo que había dicho Puckerman hizo que mirara hacia el frente.

"¿Sanny estás bien?" preguntó Brittany parándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su hombro

"Bien, Britt" dijo la latina.

"¿En serio? Parecía como que hubieras estado en una conversación cósmica con esa chica" dijo la rubia. "No pudo sacarte los ojos de encima. Quizás sea como tú" lo último lo dijo acercándose al oído de la latina y en voz baja.

"Quizás lo sea" dijo Santana sonriendo y caminando hacia el interior de la escuela.

* * *

"¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase?" preguntó Noah cuando ella salió del aula. "Sé que no debe ser lo mismo que en tus otras escuelas, pero estoy seguro que algo bueno saldrá de esto"

"Si, que a fin de año nos vamos" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué tienes una nota de detención?" preguntó Noah mirando el papel rosa que su amiga tenía en la mano.

"Si, esa profesora...no retuve su nombre...me hace quedar en detención hoy porque le corregí la ecuación que había resuelto"

"Berry, no puedes demostrar que eres inteligente"

"Noah, sabes que eso no me preocupa. Pero si voy a pasar tiempo en este lugar, por lo menos espero que los profesores nos tengan el respeto suficiente para enseñar las cosas bien. De última que copie el resultado de ese libro que siempre cargan todos" dijo Rachel

"Hola Puck" dijo una voz detrás del muchacho y los dos se frenaron. Rachel cerró su boca y esperó.

"Hola Finn" dijo Noah dando media vuelta.

"¿Quién es tu amiga?" preguntó Finn con la vista clavada en el trasero de Rachel, que no se había dignado a dar media vuelta.

"Una amiga." dijo Noah

"¿Me la presentas?" preguntó Finn

"Otro día. Después de todo, es el primer día de clases y quiere conocer la escuela" dijo Noah volviendo a girar para seguir caminando junto a Rachel.

"¿Qué fue eso, Finn?" preguntó Quinn deteniéndose al lado del quarterback de McKinley, su novio, Finn Hudson.

"Na...nada Quinn" dijo el chico poniéndose nervioso.

"¿Hace frío allá arriba, Finn?" preguntó Santana

"¿Arriba a donde?" preguntó el muchacho confundido

"En donde está tu cabeza, simio" dijo la latina.

"Deberías disimular un poco, Finn. Creo que hasta Figgins notó como le mirabas el trasero a esa chica" dijo Quinn

"Lo siento...en realidad...en realidad le iba a pedir que no viniera más con ese tipo de pantalones." dijo Finn casi temblando.

"No te lo cree nadie. ¿Averiguaste quién es?" preguntó Quinn

"Una amiga de Puck" dijo Finn

"De eso nos pudimos dar cuenta todos" dijo Brittany

"Pero no me la quiso presentar" dijo Finn

"Por suerte. Si no nadie te podría soportar ahora" dijo Quinn haciendo una seña y comenzando a caminar nuevamente por los pasillos.

* * *

"¿Quienes son ellas?" preguntó Rachel en el recreo siguiente. Estaban apoyados contra los casilleros con Noah, y miraban a la gente. Justo aparecieron Quinn, Santana y Brittany.

"The Unholy Trinity" dijo Noah. "Dicen que gobiernan al colegio y puede ser así. No creo que uno quiera por voluntad propia estar de su lado malo. La del medio es Quinn Fabray"

"Ohhhh" dijo Rachel quien conocía la historia de Noah, Quinn y Beth.

"Si, la de la derecha, es Santana López. Y podrías ser un poco más disimulada al recorrer con tu mirada su cuerpo" dijo Noah riendo.

"Es sexy" dijo Rachel

"La de la izquierda, es Brittany." dijo Noah

"¿Tiene apellido?"

"Todos la conocemos por Brittany"

"Supongo que nadie tuvo la voluntad de preguntarle el apellido" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Es probable." dijo Noah

* * *

"¿En serio no quieres?" preguntó Noah mientras acompañaba a Rachel a la puerta principal.

"Sabes muy bien que no es mi sueño" dijo Rachel

"Vamos, siempre lo fue" dijo Noah

"Tenemos...que hablar de ciertas cosas" dijo Rachel recordando que Noah no sabía muy bien su historia del último año.

"De acuerdo. ¿Te vas al departamento?"

"Si."

"Paso después del entrenamiento"

"De acuerdo, Noah"

El muchacho vio como Rachel se ponía el casco y salía en su moto rumbo al centro de Lima, en donde vivía en un departamento, ella sola.

"Hola, Puckerman" dijo Quinn a sus espaldas. Noah dio media vuelta y se encontró con The Unholy Trinity mirándolo.

"Hola" dijo inseguro de lo que podían llegar a preguntar.

"Tenemos una duda, Noah" dijo Quinn

"No, yo no me acosté con ninguna de las porristas. Es más, me hice el estudio y no tengo herpes. Así que yo no las contagié" dijo Puck

Las tres porristas pestañearon y miraron a Puckerman como tratando de entender lo que él estaba diciendo.

"Eso es algo que vamos a investigar después." dijo Quinn

"¿Quién es la chica de la moto?" preguntó Santana

"Oh..." dijo Puck. "Rachel"

"¡Tiene nombre!" dijo Brittany aplaudiendo alegremente.

"¿De dónde viene?" preguntó Quinn

"Pensé que la interesada era Santana" dijo Puck.

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó Brittany

"¿Tienen alguna pregunta que pueda responder?" preguntó Puck

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Santana

"Su nombre es Rachel, Rachel Berry. Es una amiga mía. Vivió en Lima hasta hace unos años atrás y después se fue con sus padres a California. Por ciertos motivos, que no son míos para contar, ahora está viviendo en Lima"

"¿Por qué tuvo tantas detenciones hoy y Figgins se las quitó?" preguntó Quinn. "Me enteré por Sue, que parece ser que fue la única que no quiso dejarla después de hora"

"Rachel...Rachel es especial." dijo Puck. "Es...miren...por favor no la traten distinto que hasta ahora porque ella es distinta."

"¿Distinta como?" preguntó Santana

"¿Es como Sanny?" preguntó Brittany

"Además de que puede ser como Sanny..." dijo Noah pensando. "Rachel tiene una inteligencia muy superior a la de todos nosotros. Y sus detenciones se las ganó porque en cada clase que tuvo le corrigió algo al profesor que le tocaba. Figgins la dejó ir porque Rachel, aunque puede ser muy pesada corrigiendo a todos, puede ayudarle a mejorar la calidad de las clases del último año. Aunque Rachel dijo que no creía, ya que parecía que los profesores eran muy orgullosos"

"Demasiados datos" dijo Quinn

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Santana

"¿Rachel es un hada?" preguntó Brittany

* * *

Noah subía las escaleras hacia el tercer piso del edificio en donde Rachel vivía. Era uno de los últimos edificios construidos en Lima, de solo tres piso de altura el lugar olía a nuevo. Se dirigió hacia el departamento A del tercer piso y golpeó la puerta.

Rachel le abrió la puerta y Noah pudo verla vestida con un pantalón de gimnasia y una remera blanca, su pelo en una cola de caballo, y unos anteojos para leer.

"Estabas leyendo cosas avanzadas. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Puckerman entrando y sorprendiéndose al ver una guitarra y unas hojas sobre la mesa ratona. "Me dijiste que ya no era más tu sueño"

"Cantar y Broadway no es más mi sueño, Noah" dijo Rachel pasando al lado de su amigo y sentándose.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Noah sentándose en el enorme sillón.

"¿En serio quieres saberlo?" preguntó Rachel

"Por supuesto"

"Entonces ve a la maldita heladera y busca la cerveza. No puedo contar la historia sin alcohol" dijo Rachel y Noah alegremente hizo lo que ella le había pedido.

Se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón, estirándose completamente a lo largo del mismo.

"Hace dos años atrás, comencé una relación con alguien" dijo Rachel. "Se llama Marissa. No sé donde puede estar, realmente. Así que no preguntes sobre ella. El día del accidente, ella iba manejando."

"¿Accidente?" preguntó Noah

"Oh, si, sabía que algo no estaba contando" dijo Rachel tomando de un solo trago toda una cerveza y abriendo otra antes de continuar. "Ella es un año más grande que yo, me pidió que la acompañe a su baile de graduación. Pasó a buscarme en su auto y fuimos al baile, en donde la pasamos bien. Pero ella y algunos de sus amigos comenzaron a beber alcohol. Cuando nos fuimoso del baile rumbo a la casa de uno de sus amigos para otra fiesta, chocamos de frente con otro auto. Los paramédicos me intubaron apenas llegaron, pero arruinaron mis cuerdas vocales para siempre. Ella no tuvo grandes lesiones y se marchó del hospital dos días después. Nunca más supe sobre ella y solo sé que no puedo cantar como antes"

"Espera, espera...¿me estás diciendo que una idiota te quitó el sueño de tu vida?" preguntó Noah sentándose inmediatamente.

"Podría decirse que si es una idiota" dijo Rachel. "Demostró que realmente no me amaba como decía"

"Rachel..." dijo Noah, sabía que su amiga había soñado toda su vida con actuar en Broadway.

"Puedo cantar, no es tan malo el daño, pero...no puedo cantar como antes" dijo Rachel bajando la mirada. "No puedo cantar como para Broadway"

Noah se largó a llorar. Él adoraba a la diva y sabía de su futuro. Bueno ya no era tan diva como antes, pero era a el le gustaba llamarla así mentalmente.

* * *

El día siguiente, Rachel y Noah aparecieron en la escuela con anteojos de sol, ambos parecían completamente destrozados y los rumores de una extraña noche de sexo comenzaron a correr por toda la escuela.

"Creo que no era como tú" dijo Brittany parándose al lado de Santana, después de que ésta escuchara los rumores.

"Eso parece" dijo la latina.

"Este no es un pueblo para alguien como tú" dijo la rubia contenta.

"Por suerte es el último año" dijo Santana

Mientras tanto, Rachel miraba de lejos a Santana.

"Deja de mirarla, en serio" dijo Puckerman

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque si. Ella es...una mujer fuerte y tiene un carácter más fuerte todavía."

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir?"

"Quiero decir que no creo que sea la persona con la que quieres estar después de lo que te pasó"

"No te lo conté antes, todas las veces que hablamos por teléfono, por esto. Te pones en el lugar de mi perro guardián y no me vas a dejar ver a nadie."

"Lo siento" dijo Noah. "Te advierto que están viniendo con un granizado en tu dirección"

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Es una forma de bienvenida" dijo Noah cuando Azimio y Karofsky se pararon al frente de Rachel con los dos enormes vasos rojos.

"Bienvenida" dijo Azimio comenzando a girar lentamente su mano. Pero Rachel, que no iba a permitir que un idiota le arruinara la ropa, fue más rápida y movió una de sus mano para ejercer la fuerza contraria a la que estaba ejerciendo el atleta. Eventualmente, la fuerza ejercida por ella y la sorpresa fueron mayores y el granizado cayó sobre Azimio. Previendo que su compañero cuando se recobrara de la sorpresa le iba a tirar esa cosa encima, Rachel también hizo que Karofsky se tirara el granizado encima.

"Ahora, no quiero ningún tipo de bienvenida de parte de simios como uds." dijo Rachel alejándose de ellos dos, mientras el resto del cuerpo estudiantil se reía por lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Para la hora del almuerzo ya todos sabían que Rachel se había defendido de dos granizados y que se había acostado con Puckerman, aunque lo último era un rumor ya lo daban por hecho.

"Tuviste agallas" dijo una voz que Rachel no conocía. Había entrado al baño a hacer sus necesidades y cuando salió se encontró con una de las porristas por las que había preguntado el día anterior.

"Rachel Berry" dijo estirando su mano después de haberse lavado y secado las dos.

"Santana López" dijo la porrista.

"Un gusto" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la puerta.

"Espera..." dijo Santana corriendo detrás de ella. "En serio, tuviste agallas. Nadie había hecho eso que hiciste con esos dos idiotas"

"Noah me dijo lo mismo" dijo Rachel mirándola.

"¿Noah?"

"Puck"

"Ahh tu novio"

"¿Mi novio? Por favor, no. Para ese puesto me gustan personas un poco más...femeninas."

"¿Cómo?"

"Me gustan las mujeres." dijo Rachel dejando a Santana dentro del cuarto de baño, quien al verse sola empezó a hacer un baile de la victoria.

* * *

Desde entonces, Santana pasaba sus días intentando lograr hablar a solas con Rachel y la pequeña morena se había convertido en una persona más del grupo de amigos jugadores de Puckerman.

Santana a veces intentaba acercarse a ellos, para escuchar que decía Rachel, pero se sorprendía al no escucharla hablar mucho.

"Finn ¿puedes cortarla? La chica no quiere saber nada contigo" dijo Quinn un día, casi dos semanas después del inicio de clases, en los que su novio estaba mirando enojado a Puckerman y a Rachel.

"¿Qué le sucede a Shrek?" preguntó Santana

Finn la miró y caminó hacia uno de los baños.

"Me tiene cansada. Desde que esa chica llegó, el estúpido está tratando de hablar con ella. No se detiene a pesar de que ella ya lo insultó cuatro veces e incluso Azimio y Karofsky le advirtieron a Finn que no insista" dijo Quinn

"Una pensaría que Azimio y Karofsky la odiarían después de que les tiró ese granizado" dijo Santana

"Yo pensé lo mismo, pero resulta que ellos después se acercaron y le dieron una bienvenida mejor. Sin granizados ni comidas incluidas. Resulta que se sintieron arrepentidos de haber intentado tirarle un granizado."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana "¿Qué sienten?"

"No lo sé. Solo sé que la chica esa nueva es más inteligente que muchos, que no quiere unirse al coro a pesar de que Schuester dice que la escuchó cantar un día en el auditorio, no quiere saber nada con mi novio y nadie la ha escuchado hablar demasiado. Ah...y Sue parece estar orgullosa de ella"

"¿No tendrías que estar contenta de que no quiere nada con tu novio?"

"Si, pero el idiota me hace quedar mal" dijo Quinn dejando a Santana en medio del pasillo sola.

* * *

Rachel no quería ni pisar el auditorio, después de que ese extraño profesor la había escuchado cantar, por lo tanto esperaba descargar todo dentro de su departamento.

"Si tienes un departamento ¿por qué no me permites hacer una fiesta?" preguntó Noah un sábado a la tarde.

"No" dijo Rachel

"Pero Rach..." suplicó Noah

"No"

"Pero es que..."

"No"

"Esta bien" dijo Noah estacionando el auto en la playa de estacionamiento del centro comercial.

"No sé porque no me dejaste venir en la moto"

"Por que sé que si lo hacías no ibas a venir al centro comercial"

"No sé a que venimos al centro comercial"

"Rach...¿crees que sería bueno tener una banda?"

"¿Una banda?"

"Si estuve leyendo tus canciones"

"¿Quién te dio permiso?"

"Tú al dejarlas a la vista"

"Maldita yo"

"Rach...espera" dijo Noah tratando de alcanzarla.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel enojada.

"¿No te parece que tendríamos...no sé...una oportunidad? Eres muy buena escribiendo y componiendo. Y cantando también. Una buena banda de rock no viene mal." dijo Noah.

"¿No tenemos que comprar ropa para una fiesta hoy?"

"Si"

"Entonces, hagamos eso y sigamos con nuestras vidas" dijo Rachel en voz alta.

* * *

Las fiestas no eran algo que a Rachel le gustara mucho, pero Noah le decía que una mujer borracha siempre era una mujer disponible. Aunque Rachel se dio cuenta de que eso podía servir para los hombres, porque a pesar de estar muy borrachas, al día siguiente, las mujeres iban a sufrir un gran gay panic si se despertaban al lado de otra mujer.

Por lo tanto Rachel se quedó con un vaso en una de las esquinas de la habitación y respondía siempre y cuando alguien le preguntara algo.

Incluso había salido a bailar con algunas de las porristas de primer año, que se acercaban saltando y contentas hasta ella.

Santana observaba esto desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras Brittany le decía que juntara coraje y se acercara a hablar con ella.

Las jóvenes porristas, bailaban con Rachel y corrían con sus otras amigas para hablar entre ellas. Podían notar que la pequeña morena tenía muy buenos movimientos y ellas querían que Rachel las tocara, pero no iba a hacerlo, ya que no quería sufrir algún ataque por parte de los hombres de esa escuela.

Eso fue hasta que en su tranquilidad, Finn Hudson se acercó a ella.

"Hola" dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rachel quien lo miró y suspiró. "Veo que estás aquí, aburrida. ¿No quieres que vayamos a hablar a algún lugar en donde estemos nosotros dos, sin ropa"

"¿No tienes novia?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Quinn quien se estaba acercando hacia ellos.

"Si, pero no creo que se enoje. Tenemos una relación bastante liberal" dijo Finn.

Rachel giró sus ojos y miró a Quinn quien parecía cada vez más enojada mientras más cerca estaba. Algunos de los que estaban alrededor, comenzaron a prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando. Y Finn, al no escuchar respuesta de la morena, comenzó a acariciar su brazo y _accidentalmente_ le tocó uno de sus pechos. Esto fue lo que hizo que Rachel no soportara más su presencia y una de sus piernas fuera a parar a la entrepierna de Finn con mucha fuerza y velocidad. Cuando Finn se agachó para taparse, Rachel le tiró un derechazo a la cara.

"Intenta no molestarme más y no acercarte más a mi. Para ti, Fergus, no existo" dijo Rachel pegándole una vez más en la cara y saliendo por la puerta trasera.

"Ve" dijo Brittany en el oído de Santana mientras veía como Quinn comenzaba a gritarle a Finn y todos comenzaban a mirar atentos lo que estaba pasando.

"Creo que acabas de hacer algo que muchos no creían posible" dijo Santana encontrando a Rachel sentada detrás de un árbol.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel mirando quien le hablaba.

"Rechazar a Finn Hudson" dijo Santana tratando de sentarse a su lado.

"¿Estás borracha?" preguntó Rachel

"Algo" dijo Santana

"Eso me tranquiliza."

"Ahora te has convertido en una ídola para muchas mujeres ahí adentro"

"¿Qué le ve Quinn a esa cosa?"

"Es...algo así como el más popular de la escuela"

"Triste es que una escuela tenga como popular a un idiota como ese"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Santana quien comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, el alcohol y el sueño estaban venciendo. Rachel no dijo nada cuando sintió la cabeza de Santana apoyarse en su hombro y se quedó un buen rato ahí, al notar que la latina estaba completamente dormida.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" dijo una voz cantarina una hora y media después.

"Eres la otra porrista" dijo Rachel

"Si, Brittany."

"¿Tu apellido?"

"Pierce. Gracias por preguntar, nadie antes lo hizo."

"No hay problema."

"¿Quieres que la levante?"

"Por favor" dijo Rachel ayudándola para que Santana no se despierte. "Gracias"

"De nada" dijo Brittany cargando a la latina hasta el interior de la casa.

* * *

Desde ese día en adelante, Rachel era seguida por un grupo de porristas y muchas mujeres de la escuela.

Ella no demostraba lo molesta que estaba, simplemente se convertía en una persona un poco más callada de lo normal, escondiéndose cada vez que podía.

En las fiestas, había comenzado a ser vigilada de cerca por algunos jugadores, quienes lograban que Hudson se mantuviera lejos de la pequeña morena, quien era su ídola por haberlo golpeado.

"No entiendo. Si lo odian tanto ¿por qué sigue en el equipo?" preguntó Rachel una vez, en uno de los almuerzos, cuando todos hablaban en contra de Finn. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el día que lo había golpeado.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Puckerman

"Si, disculpen chicos." dijo Rachel mirando al grupo que siempre la acompañaba en cada almuerzo. "Pero si él es el quarterback es porque uds. se lo permiten. O sea, yo vi un par de partidos y realmente él ni siquiera da los pases bien. Solo tiene que tirar hacia adelante y uno de uds. va corriendo hacia ahí. Es por eso que pierden. Están concentrados en buscar la pelota que tira Finn y no notan lo que pasa a su alrededor"

Los jugadores se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo que era cierto.

"Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto" dijo Karofsky.

Rachel suspiró y todos esperaron que se levantara y se fuera ofendida, pero no lo hizo.

"Pero no podemos pedirle a Finn que nos tire el balón a donde tiene que ser la jugada." dijo Azimio. "No sabe distinguir la derecha de la izquierda"

"¿Y es la única persona con capacidades de ser quarterback?" preguntó Rachel ahora si levantándose de la mesa.

Ese mismo día, William Schuester, quien seguía con sus intentos de que Rachel Berry sea miembro de su coro la acorraló a la salida de una clase.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo caminando hacia su oficina, pensando en que la chica nueva iba a seguirlo. Pero cuando llegó a su oficina, Rachel no estaba detrás de él.

Enojado caminó hasta el casillero de ella, en donde se encontraba, y se paró de nuevo a su lado.

"Tenemos que hablar" volvió a decir.

"Pensé que no ya que me dijo eso y se fue" dijo Rachel cerrando su casillero.

"Te estás ganando una semana en detención" dijo Schuester

"¿Por qué?"

"Sigueme. No creo que quieras que lo que tenga que decirte lo escuche alguien"

"No me importa que puede llegar a decirme"

"Berry..."

"¿Qué?"

"Sé de tu pasado"

"Yo también. No es muy interesante"

"Si no quieres que se sepa, es mejor que te unas al coro"

"¿Me está amenazando?"

"Yo...no...solo estoy...si"

"De acuerdo. Proceda a cumplir con lo que amenaza porque no voy a unirme a su coro" dijo Rachel dejándolo en el pasillo y solo.

"¡Me las vas a pagar Berry!" gritó Schuester

"De acuerdo" fue la respuesta de la morena.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Finn se acercó a la mesa en donde sus compañeros de equipo y Rachel Berry solían comer.

"¿Cómo es que se sientan con ella a comer? ¿Están seguros de que quieren seguir haciéndolo?" preguntó con un aire de superioridad. A su lado, Quinn miraba intentando saber que era lo que pretendía su novio y Santana los había seguido para escuchar hablar a Rachel.

"¿De qué estás hablando Hudson?" preguntó Noah, quien sabía de la conversación entre el director del coro y Rachel el día anterior. Sabía que iba a buscar a Finn para llevar a cabo su venganza.

"De sentarse con una nerd" dijo Finn y todos miraron a Rachel.

"¿Eso es lo que eres?" preguntó Azimio. Él sabía que la morena era muy inteligente, compartía varias clases con ella.

"Eso dicen" dijo Rachel "Aunque debería ser una definición más cercana a superdotada"

"¿También tienes un pene?" preguntó Karofsky

"No, lamentablemente eso no. Sino me sería más fácil conquistar mujeres" dijo Rachel y todos en la mesa se rieron. También lo hicieron Quinn y Santana, mientras Finn miraba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

"¿Por eso me rechazaste?" preguntó cuando las risas subsistieron

"Si, es que soy muy inteligente que tu parecido al mono titi me da asco" dijo Rachel generando una nueva oleada de carcajadas.

Finn que, obviamente, no entendía demasiado, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Quinn decidió volver a su mesa, lo mismo que Santana quien miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás.

* * *

Para el viernes de esa semana, Finn había perdido su puesto de quarterback ante la queja continua de sus compañeros quienes decían que las jugadas tenían que hacerse como eran y no como Finn tirara.

Quinn, mientras tanto, miraba como Santana se vestía sensualmente para una cena.

"Dicen que ella tuvo que ver con que a Finn le quitaran su puesto" dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama de su amiga.

"Quinn ¿dónde se ha visto que un jugador de football siga la pelota y no la pelota vaya hacia el jugador?" preguntó Santana "Además, seamos sinceras, estuvimos ayer en el entrenamiento cuando Beiste se hartó. Le dijo bien en claro, tira hacia la derecha, es la mano que usas para tirar, Finn. Y él tiró hacia la izquierda, diciendo que él utiliza su otra derecha"

"¿Crees que debo seguir saliendo con él?" preguntó la rubia

"Es tu decisión. Supuestamente estás enamorada de él"

"No creo que sea amor"

"¿Recién te das cuenta?"

"Tenía que mantener mi popularidad después del escándalo de Beth"

"¿Pero con Finn?"

"Si, tienes razón. Esta noche en la fiesta termino con él. ¿Y tú por qué estás tan sexy?"

"Planeo acercarme a Rachel"

Quinn suspiró. Sabía que no podía entablar una nueva conversación sobre lo mal que estaba ser homosexual, menos cuando Rachel había dicho esas cosas en la mesa unos días atrás y parecía que no le molestaba a nadie.

"Si necesitas ayuda, avisa" dijo Quinn levantándose porque sabía que Santana ya estaba lista y quería irse.

* * *

La fiesta era como todas las últimas, mucho alcohol dando vueltas, muchas jóvenes porristas siguiendo a Rachel por toda la casa y un Noah Puckerman vigilando cada movimiento de su amiga.

"Algún día vas a tener que tomar alcohol" dijo Noah parándose a su lado.

"No quiero, Noah" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque alguien tiene que estar lo suficientemente sobria para manejar." dijo Rachel mirando la entrada de Santana en la habitación. "Guau, cada día me sorprende lo hermosa que es"

"Bueno, dicen por ahí que está interesada en vos" dijo Noah sonriendo

"No lo creo" dijo Rachel.

"Además de que no debes soportar un gay panic con ella" agregó su amigo.

"¿En serio?"

"Si, conseguí un lugar para que practiquemos" dijo Noah antes de alejarse, porque veía a Santana caminar hacia ellos moviendo sensualmente sus caderas.

"Hola Rachel" dijo Santana parándose al lado de la pequeña morena.

"Hola Santana" fue su respuesta mirándola de arriba a abajo. Santana tenía puesto un vestido rojo, corto y bien ajustado.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" preguntó la latina y Rachel inmediatamente llevó su mirada a su rostro, notando que se había puesto colorada.

"Me gusta" dijo Rachel juntando algo de coraje. "¿Crees que algún día podría dejar de mirarlo y tocarlo?" podía ser un poco menos directa, pero Santana le gustaba. Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que habían empezado las clases y realmente, lo único que hacían eran mirarse y saludarse de vez en cuando por los pasillos. En las fiestas, la latina solía terminar un poco borracha acercándose a ella para hablar un poco más.

"Me encantaría" dijo Santana tomando un trago de su bebida. "¿Quieres bailar?"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel aceptando la mano que Santana le estaba ofreciendo y moviéndose hacia el centro de la pista.

Como la música era movida, no necesitaban estar demasiado cerca la una de la otra, pero sin embargo como si de un imán se tratara, sus cuerpos se acercaban. Hasta que sus caderas estuvieron unidas.

Rachel sabía que probablemente ella tendría que tomar el siguiente paso, sobre todo al notar el rubor cubriendo las mejillas de la latina, y lo hubiera hecho si alguien no hubiera gritado: ¡POLICÍA!

Todos comenzaron a girar de un lado para el otro, tratando de escapar a pesar de que la sirena se sentía lejos. Noah le hizo señas a Rachel de que lo siguiera, pero la pequeña morena tenía una mano de Santana bloqueando la suya.

Rachel le hizo una seña a su amigo y éste salió corriendo.

"Ven conmigo" le gritó a Santana y salió por la puerta de atrás, cruzando por la casa que colindaba con la de la fiesta y llegando a la otra cuadra, en donde su moto estaba estacionada.

"¿Por qué estacionaste tan lejos?" preguntó Santana viendo como Rachel agarraba un casco y giraba hacia ella, poniéndoselo en la cabeza y ajustándolo.

"Siempre hay que estar atento a que pueda llegar a aparecer la policía" dijo Rachel. "El tema va a ser que viajar sea un poco incómodo con esa pequeño vestido" agregó acariciando el muslo de Santana. No pretendía que fuera sensual, pero sabía que con lo alcoholizada que podía llegar a estar la latina eso iba a suceder.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Siempre aparece la policía en estas fiestas, por lo tanto siempre paso por la casa primero y veo las posibles vías de escape. Después de eso, estaciono la moto en la que mejor me convenga y dejo todo listo" explicó Rachel

"El tema es que estas borracha" dijo Santana

"No lo estoy. No tomo alcohol, en las fiestas." dijo Rachel subiéndose a la moto y mirando a Santana. "Prometo llevarte a un lugar, de forma segura"

Santana sonrió y aunque desconfiaba de subirse a la moto, lo hizo.

Diez minutos después y tranquilamente, Rachel estacionaba en su edificio y esperaba que Santana se bajara del mismo.

"¿Vives aquí?" preguntó sorprendida. Sabía que edificio era, muchos querían un departamento ahí, y muy pocos conocidos lo habían logrado.

"Si" dijo Rachel bajándose de la moto y poniéndole los seguros.

"Guau" dijo Santana

"¿Quieres subir o quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" preguntó Rachel. No quería que Santana creyera que se la iba a llevar a su cama inmediatamente y había manejado hasta el departamento porque era el camino más conocido para ella.

"Me encantaría subir" dijo Santana siguiendo a la morena hasta el tercer piso.

Santana aprendió entonces que Rachel no tomaba alcohol en fiestas porque algo había pasado en una, aunque no se lo contó, y no confiaba en gente borracha para manejar, por eso siempre iba en su vehículo.

"Aunque nunca se puede evitar que haya algún idiota manejando borracho que te choque a pesar de que estes sobrio"

También aprendió que Rachel solía tocar la guitarra y a pesar de que le insistió, la morena dijo que no.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Santana

"Porque no" dijo Rachel y la latina decidió dejar de lado el tema.

"¿Vives sola?" preguntó Santana, ya habían tomado tres cervezas cada una y a Rachel se le habían acabado.

"Si, mis padres viajan mucho. Cuando les dije que quería volver a Lima, decidieron que lo mejor era un departamento. Conocen a Noah y saben que iba a convencerme de tener fiestas si iba a la casa que teníamos. Así que la vendieron y compraron acá." explicó Rachel

"¿Y confían lo suficiente para que vivas sola?"

"Los únicos problemas que he tenido, siempre fueron culpa de otros. Y los que he causado yo, no han sido descubiertos"

"¿En serio?¿Cómo cuales?"

"No sé. Realmente no me he portado demasiado mal como para generar problemas"

"¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?" preguntó Rachel

"¿En serio?"

"Si, no puedo llevarte a esta hora, he tomado alcohol. Y no me gustaría que pidieras un taxi"

"De acuerdo. Gracias"

* * *

Santana despertó y miró a su alrededor, notando la foto de Rachel con dos hombres como primera cosa.

Pudo ver en una silla al lado de la cama algo de ropa doblada, y sabía que Rachel se la había dejado para ella.

Cuando salió de la habitación, con ropa que no era de ella, pudo escuchar a alguien cantando y el rasgar de una guitarra.

Se quedó sorprendida por la voz que tenía Rachel y esperó hasta que termine de cantar.

"Ahora entiendo porque Schuester te quería en el coro" dijo Santana y mantuvo la respiración cuando ella giró. Tenía puesto los lentes, lo cual a los ojos de la latina, la hacía mucho más sexy.

"Ahh ese profesor que se hace pasar por director de un coro" dijo Rachel

"De mejor forma imposible describirlo, pero si cantas así, me encantaría escucharte todos los días" dijo Santana caminando para sentarse al lado de ella.

"No creo que pueda hacerlo" dijo Rachel "No tengo la motivación suficiente y esta ese chico...Hudson...ahí siempre."

"¿Finn?" preguntó Santana

"Todo el tiempo me está mirando" dijo Rachel. "¿Quieres desayunar algo?"

"Me encantaría. Pero déjame invitarte" dijo Santana

"No, está bien. Tendrías que mirar tu celular, estuvo sonando." dijo Rachel levantándose y dejando los lentes sobre la mesa ratona.

"Oh, gracias" dijo Santana. "¿Dónde está?"

"En la habitación"

Santana buscó su celular y vio que tenía muchos mensajes y como 15 llamadas de su madre. Así que decidió llamarla mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

"_¿Dónde estás?" _fue lo primero que su madre preguntó cuando respondió.

"Me quedé a dormir en la casa de una amiga" dijo Santana

"_Bueno, por lo menos estás viva" _dijo su madre

"¿Viva?" preguntó Santana

"_Quinn y Brittany pasaron la noche en la cárcel" _explicó su madre _"Cómo no nos llamaron a nosotros, salvo los padres de ellas para contarnos, nos preocupamos"_

"¿En la cárcel?" preguntó la latina mirando a Rachel quien prestaba atención.

"_Las descubrieron escapando con alcohol, de una fiesta que no debería haberse estado realizando" _explicó su madre. _"Además de que estaban borrachas. ¿No sabías nada de esa fiesta?" _

"Si sabía, solo que me encontré a una amiga que no le gustan demasiado las fiestas y se estaba marchando y me marché con ella" dijo Santana.

"_¿Amiga nada más?" _preguntó su madre y Santana sabía porque lo estaba preguntando. Ella había salido del clóset con su familia durante el verano. No era cuestión de que Quinn lo supiera, todavía. No quería una charla como la de la otra vez.

"Si, amiga." dijo Santana y pudo ver a Rachel levantar una ceja mirándola divertida.

"_Bueno, me alegra que estés bien. Te espero más tarde entonces." _dijo su madre y terminó la comunicación.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Rachel mientras preparaba la mesa.

"Quinn y Brittany pasaron la noche en la cárcel"

"Eso es interesante." dijo Rachel mirando su celular. "Supongo que Noah también ya que no me escribió ni nada"

"Ese chico tiene una gran costumbre de quedar tras las rejas" dijo Santana. "Aunque este año no le ha pasado tan seguido"

"Es que este año me tiene a mi para sacarlo a salvo" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de ella.

"¿Qué tan alto es tu coeficiente intelectual?" preguntó Santana. Había escuchado a Finn y a Schuester reirse de ella, tratando de que el resto del coro también lo hiciera y así toda la escuela. Todo porque no quería meterse en el coro.

"Dicen que bastante alto" dijo Rachel. "No es algo que tenga demasiado en cuenta"

"¿No? Creo que si." dijo Santana señalando el living, donde tres de las cuatro paredes estaban cubiertas de libros.

"Es que me gusta leer, Santana. Eso no le hace mal a nadie. Bueno...salvo a los profesores de McKinley que se han encontrado con algún tipo de reto."

"No debe ser fácil tener a alguien que les corrija, siendo ellos quienes tienen que enseñar"

"No es mi culpa. Podrían ponerle un poquito más de interés a enseñar, después de todo es lo que les paga sus cuentas"

"¿En tu colegio anterior eras así?"

"Si, pero ya se habían acostumbrado." dijo Rachel.

La conversación pasó entonces a cosas más simples, como que tipo de música les gustaba a cada una.

"Te llevo" dijo Rachel horas después de haber estado hablando con Santana y ésta hubiera dicho que tenía que irse.

"No hace falta. Es de día, puedo ir caminando" dijo la latina.

"No, no. por favor. Déjame llevarte" agregó Rachel.

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana contenta, porque así la separación duraba unos minutos más.

Esta vez, las dos viajaron con casco y Rachel seguía las indicaciones que Santana le iba dando, con una mano, mientras con la otra se agarraba fuertemente de la pequeña morena.

"Gracias" dijo cuando estacionaron al frente de su casa. Rogaba que su madre no estuviera, porque iba a salir de la misma, queriendo conocer a Rachel.

"De nada" dijo Rachel sin apagar la moto. "Adiós" agregó acelerando.

Santana se quedó mirándola partir y se dio cuenta de que no le había pedido el número de teléfono.

"Soy una idiota" dijo caminando hacia su casa.

* * *

"Ni loca voy a dejar mi guitarra en este lugar" dijo Rachel mirando el lugar que Noah había logrado encontrar para practicar.

"Ni te lo iba a pedir." dijo Noah.

"No quisiera ser el baterista" dijo David Karofsky

"¿Por qué? Yo soy el baterista" dijo Azimio

"Porque vas a tener que desarmar y armar la batería cada vez que se nos ocurra practicar" dijo David.

Todos sonrieron y se pusieron a armar los instrumentos.

Desde entonces, se juntaban en ese galpón en las afueras de Lima para practicar.

* * *

Santana caminaba a la derecha de Quinn Fabray, el lunes a la mañana, cuando vio a Rachel en su casillero. Haciendo algo que nunca se había animado a hacer, rompió la formación y caminó hacia la pequeña morena.

"Hola" dijo Santana parándose al lado de Rachel.

"Hola Santana" dijo Rachel mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ups, estás en problemas" agregó al ver a Quinn caminando enojada hacia ellas.

"Santana ¿cómo te atreves a romper la formación?" dijo Quinn parándose detrás de su amiga y la latina, giró con una ceja levantada a mirarla.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, Quinn" dijo Santana

"Pero podías esperar hasta que nuestro paseo matutino se acabara" dijo la rubia

"No quiero esperar, Quinn" dijo Santana. "Además, ¿no te falta algo?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn enojándose

"Una cosa alta que siempre anda dando vueltas a tu alrededor." dijo Santana

"Sabes que no está en nuestro paseo" dijo Quinn

"Hoy no tenía ganas de hacerlo Quinn" dijo la latina

"Es tradición" dijo Quinn

"Basta o te pego. Y sabes que lo voy a hacer" dijo Santana. "Además ya habíamos recorrido la mayor parte del colegio"

"Pero aquí están los seniors" dijo Quinn

"Si, pero a ellos ya no les damos miedo" dijo Santana y Quinn giró para seguir su camino.

"¿Qué fué eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Eso fue la demostración de que no es Quinn Fabray quien gobierna esta escuela" dijo Santana seductoramente.

"¿Hay gobierno en esta escuela? Pensé que era una anarquía" dijo Rachel cerrando su casillero. "¿Me buscabas por algo?"

"Si, me olvidé de pedirte tu número de teléfono el otro día" dijo Santana

"Oh, si. Yo también me olvidé de pedirte el tuyo" dijo Rachel sacando su celular y entregándoselo para que cargue su número.

Después de que ambas terminaron, Rachel se dio vuelta para caminar hacia su aula.

"Si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros al mediodía" dijo la pequeña morena antes de desaparecer. Santana quedó sonriendo como tonta, pero no le importó demasiado.

* * *

Para la hora del almuerzo, Santana entró sola al gran comedor y miró directamente hacia la mesa en donde Rachel solía sentarse. Pudo verla concentrada en la comida, mientras Puckerman a su lado hablaba con los otros jugadores de football. Notó también una silla vacía del otro lado de la pequeña morena y se dirigió contenta hacia ese lugar, después de poner algo de comida en su bandeja.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Puckerman al verla sentarse al lado de Rachel

"Yo la invité, Noah" dijo Rachel y su amigo asintió para seguir hablando con Karofsky y Azimio.

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Satana más para la diva que para los demás.

"No sé muy bien" dijo Rachel mirando a sus amigos y prestando atención.

"Es raro que no se haya aparecido en la práctica de hoy temprano" dijo Karofsky.

"¿De quién hablan?" preguntó Rachel

"Finn" dijeron todos y Santana aclaró su garganta porque veía que Quinn se acercaba a ellos.

"¿Y ahora te sientas con ellos?" preguntó Quinn deteniéndose detrás de Azimio y mirando a Santana con las manos en la cintura.

"En serio. Hoy te está faltando el poste" dijo Santana girando sus ojos.

"Finn parece haber tenido un contratiempo" dijo Quinn poniéndose un poco nerviosa

"¿En la cárcel?" preguntó Noah ocultando sus ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

"Santana te estás comportando mal" dijo Quinn poniéndose colorada.

"Ni estoy haciendo nada, Quinn" djio la latina y la rubia dio media vuelta y se fue a la mesa de las porristas.

"¿En la cárcel?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amigo, mientras Santana también prestaba atención.

"Parece ser que encontraron gran cantidad de drogas en su campera cuando lo detuvieron el viernes" dijo Noah

"Dime, por favor, que no tuviste nada que ver" dijo Rachel entrecerrando sus ojos y mirando a Noah.

"No, no, nada que ver. Te lo prometo" dijo Noah

"¿Uds. dos?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Karofsky y a Azimio

"Tampoco. Lo juramos" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Mientras nosotros pasábamos la noche en la cárcel, a diferencia de otras personas que pudieron huir" dijo Noah mirando a Rachel y a Santana de reojo. "Bueno...mientras nosotros pasábamos la noche ahí, pude escuchar algunas cosas"

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Como la explicación de Finn para esa cantidad de marihuana" dijo Noah

"Yo hubiera ido con _No sabía que estaba ahí, señor policía_. Si total, lo escuchan hablar y se dan cuenta que no es muy inteligente" dijo Santana y todos los jugadores la miraban sorprendidos.

"Nunca creí que alguien tan amiga de Quinn Fabray dijera algo así" dijo Karofsky

"Seamos sinceros, creo que ni Quinn lo soporta mucho últimamente" djio Azimio

"¿Puedo seguir?" preguntó Noah y todos asintieron. "Como yo no me podía dormir, digamos, estaba borracho pero no tanto, seguí escuchando y Finn admitió que había comprado toda esa marihuana. Cuando el policía le preguntó por qué la había comprado, Finn dijo que la había comprado para regalarla en la fiesta, porque quería ser popular de nuevo, ya que no era más el quarterback"

"Es muy idiota" dijo Rachel levantándose con la bandeja de comida.

"No terminé de comer" dijo Santana

"Tiro esto y vuelvo" dijo Rachel apurándose hacia uno de los tachos de comida y donde dejar la bandeja.

"Santana ¿qué le ve Quinn Fabray a Finn Hudson?" preguntó Karofsky seriamente. "Es una pregunta que nos ha estado dando vueltas por años, sobre todo desde que se acostó con Puckerman. Además, sabemos a ciencia cierta que no se ha acostado con él"

"Y no creemos que sea tan _célibe_ como aparenta" dijo Azimio

"Aunque Finn se crea la historia que si una es madre es nuevamente virgen" dijo Noah

"¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con ella desde lo de Beth?" preguntó Karofsky

"Estás loco que voy a volver a hacerlo. Quinn es linda y todo eso, pero acostarme con ella no es una experiencia que quiera repetir. Mucho menos si, por esa mala suerte de la vida, ella queda embarazada de nuevo" dijo Noah

"Y nos hiciste recordar eso" dijo Santana y todos sacudieron la cabeza, mientras Rachel volvía despacio.

"Creo que deberías ir a asegurarte que llegue en una pieza. Esas juniors no dejan de tocarla" dijo Noah señalando a las porristas que se le habían acercado a Rachel y trataban de hablar con ella, tocarla etc.

Santana miró y se levantó caminando segura hasta donde Rachel estaba escuchando no sabía a quien contar no sabía que.

"¿Cuántas vueltas quieren correr extra hoy?" preguntó Santana y las porristas la miraron para alejarse de Rachel corriendo.

"No tenías que hacer eso" dijo Rachel

"¿Te gusta que te toquen? Las llamo de vuelta"

"No, solo quería dar a entender que puedo manejarlo" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros.

"No creo que sepas como funcionan las cosas acá." dijo Santana caminando hacia la mesa.

"¿Cómo funcionan?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en su lugar. "Además, solo asiento con la cabeza y las dejo que hablen. No estoy prestándoles atención"

"Exacto. Solo generas más misterio" dijo Santana

"No genero misterio" dijo la pequeña morena.

"Si lo haces. Mientras ellas hacen y hacen preguntas sobre ti y al no responderlas, ellas creen que te estás haciendo la misteriosa y se sienten todavía más atraídas hacia tu persona" dijo Santana

"No es así" dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y miró a sus amigos quienes asentían. "¿En serio es así?"

"Si" dijo Santana

"Pero no puedo fingir que las soporto. Y no me parece que sea correcto demostrarles que no las soporto" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, vas a tener que encontrar algo que hacer con eso" dijo Santana levantándose para dejar la bandeja y salir de la confitería.

"¿Ya son novias?" preguntó Noah en su oído

"No" dijo Rachel.

"Entonces tendrías que haberle avisado a ella" dijo su amigo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel y a su alrededor, sus amigos se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

Quinn la encontró a la tarde, mientras salía del entrenamiento de las porristas, Rachel caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley como si no supiera que hacer.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó deteniéndose al frente de ella.

"Camino." dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"¿Qué haces con Santana?" fue la pregunta directa de Quinn

"Oh...¿celosa?" preguntó Rachel mirándola divertida.

"No soy de ese tipo de mujer" djio Quinn poniéndose colorada.

"Cierto, eres célibe" dijo Rachel tratando de seguir su camino.

"Pero soy su amiga y me preocupo por ella" dijo Quinn frenándola.

"Entonces, si eres su amiga dejarás que ella tome sus decisiones."

"No confío en tus amigos"

"Mis amigos me aceptan como soy, a pesar de que soy _ese tipo de mujer" _dijo Rachel.

"Yo no confío en ti" dijo Quinn "Pareces más peligrosa que Puckerman"

"Esta bien." dijo Rachel. "Ahora ¿la has visto?"

"Está en el vestuario, cambiándose" dijo Quinn

"Tendrías que liberar un poco esa tensión que tienes" dijo Rachel "Aunque parece que es cuando los fines de semana no van como tu quieres ¿verdad? Porque hasta ahora, simplemente, ignoraste mi existencia a pesar de que sabías que soy lesbiana."

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir?" preguntó Quinn enderezándose y mirando a Rachel enojada.

"Que sea quien sea que hizo que muchos terminaran en la cárcel el viernes, es muy mala persona. Y que Finn Hudson no es la persona con la que quieres estar. Y tienes miedo de estar con la persona con la que quieres estar, entonces crees que lo que hacen es pasar el tiempo."

"Yo..."

"Yo no voy a decir nada, porque no está en mi lugar hacerlo. Pero ¿no estás cansada de lastimarte?¿No estás cansada de volver a tu casa cada domingo y ponerte esa máscara cuando eres feliz desde el viernes a la tarde? Si quieres, puedo ser tu amiga, pero esta actitud de dueña del mundo no me gusta." concluyó Rachel pasando al lado de Quinn y caminando hacia el vestuario de las Cheerios.

* * *

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Santana cuando salió del vestuario y vio a Rachel esperando.

"Oh, te estaba esperando." dijo Rachel levantándose rápidamente

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te fuiste enojada de la mesa del almuerzo y no hablamos más"

"Nunca hablamos demasiado las dos en la escuela" dijo la latina comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

"Lo sé, pero pensé que había cambiado" dijo Rachel siguiéndola.

"No creo con esas detrás nuestro" dijo Santana señalando detrás de ellas dos, cuando la pequeña morena giró, pudo ver al grupo de jóvenes porristas que la seguían todo el tiempo.

"¿No puedes pedirles que no lo hagan?"

"No" dijo Santana "Porque las hago correr un montón en el entrenamiento y siguen haciéndolo"

"¿Te llevo?" preguntó Rachel cambiando de tema.

"Esta bien. Y solo porque me gusta andar en esa moto" dijo Santana

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa?" preguntó Rachel después.

"No" dijo Santana

"Te llevo a la tuya, entonces" dijo Rachel.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Rachel entró en la escuela, se encontró con Santana esperándola en su casillero.

"Hola" dijo la pequeña morena mirándola fijamente.

"Hola" dijo Santana mirando a un punto detrás de Rachel.

"No es mi culpa. Entré directamente" dijo Rachel. "Aparecieron de la nada" agregó

"Deberías dejar de ser tan misteriosa cuando te hablan" dijo Santana

"Pero es que no me gusta responder las preguntas que hacen" dijo Rachel "¿Puedo pasar a mi casillero?"

"Esta bien" dijo Santana.

"Santana, otra vez te saliste de la caminata" dijo Quinn apareciendo junto a Brittany por detrás de la latina, quien suspiró.

"Es nuestro último año. Seamos libres" dijo Santana girando para enfrentar a su amiga. Brittany mientras tanto pasó al lado de la latina y se paró delante de Rachel.

"Hola" dijo sonriendo

"Hola Brittany" dijo Rachel

"Gracias" dijo la rubia bajando la voz

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Tú sabes por que" dijo Brittany abrazándola y caminando hacia Quinn.

"Esta bien, solo voy a decirte que no vamos a hacer más la caminata, y que si quieres estar con una mujer puedes hacerlo" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué fumaste?" preguntó Santana

"Nada, no fumé nada. Deja de pensar que todos andamos en drogas" dijo Quinn

"Ciertamente tu novio no tiene ningún problema con las drogas" dijo Santana "Por eso me preocupo"

"Finn ha sido liberado" dijo Quinn y Santana y Rachel, quien ahora se había parado al lado de la latina, vieron el dolor en los ojos de Brittany. "Pero va a dejar de ser mi novio en cuanto lo vea."

"Dime por favor que no me estás haciendo un maldito chiste" dijo Santana

"Nunca bromeo con esas cosas" dijo Quinn

"¿Estas reuniones en mi casillero todas las mañanas van a ser seguidas?" preguntó Rachel

"Probablemente si" dijo Quinn dando media vuelta y marchándose junto a Brittany.

"¿Qué te dijo Brittany?" preguntó Santana

"¿Si te lo cuento, esta tarde en mi casa, vas a dejar de estar así enojada conmigo?" preguntó Rachel

"Esta bien" dijo Santana

"Pero no lo vas a poder decir" dijo Rachel

"Esta bien" dijo Santana y se giró para mirar a las jóvenes que estaban paradas detrás esperando que Rachel se moviera y las miró enojada antes de marcharse.

"No entiendo porque estoy trantando de darle tantas explicaciones" dijo Rachel volviendo a su casillero.

"Porque te gusta y crees que pueden llegar a ser más que amigas" dijo Noah acercándose a ella.

"¿Eres mi maldita conciencia?" preguntó Rachel mirándolo.

"No, pero no puedes negar que te guste" dijo Noah. "Y sabes que lo hace. Siempre estás mirándola, y lo del viernes, mientras bailaban. Espectacular."

"¿No terminas las frases por qué estás teniendo un sueño erótico?"

"Un recuerdo erótico, en realidad. Estaba recordando el momento en que estaban bailando" dijo su amigo.

"¿Sabes que tengo mucha carga en la espalda?"

"Si, pero eso no quita que puedas conocer a alguien que te ayude a cargarla" dijo su amigo dejándola sola.

* * *

Esta vez, Rachel esperó a Santana afuera del salón del coro y muchos salían mirándola de reojo u enojados, como Schuester, quien por un momento pensó que iba a formar parte del coro, pero cuando un escándalo estalló dentro de su aula, regresó apurado. Todos los demás miembros que habían escuchado también, hasta que vieron a Finn salir con lágrimas en los ojos y sacándose los mocos de la cara.

"Quinn lo dejó al finalizar glee, no puede pronunciar palabra, y Brittany está demasiado contenta y yo no entiendo nada. Digamos, estamos hablando de mis mejores amigas" dijo Santana parándose al lado de Rachel.

"La cuestión es observar" dijo Rachel. "¿Vamos?"

"Si" dijo Santana intrigada por lo que podía llegar a contarle Rachel.

* * *

Llegaron al departamento y después de acomodarse, Santana se sentó a esperar que era lo que Rachel tenía que contarle.

"¿Nunca notaste que Quinn siempre parece más relajada los primeros días de la semana?" preguntó Rachel

"Estás aquí hace tres meses y te has dado cuenta de muchas cosas..." dijo Santana pensando en lo que había dicho Rachel y notando que era cierto.

"En una de las primeras fiestas me di cuenta de que Quinn no pasaba tiempo con su novio, al contrario, siempre lo hacía con Brittany. Y nunca se separaban." dijo Rachel. "Hace como un mes atrás, entré sin querer a una habitación y estaban en una situación un poco...comprometodora."

"¿Estaban desnudas y en una cama?" preguntó Santana

"Si" dijo Rachel.

"Brittany a veces me daba pistas, como que era igual que yo, pero nunca entendí bien el por que" dijo Santana.

"Este fin de semana no pudieron estar juntas porque el viernes terminaron las dos presas y estoy segura de que estuvieron castigadas todo el fin de semana. Por lo cual, Quinn estaba bastante nerviosa"

"Y por eso te trató como lo hizo" dijo Santana

"Si, pero además, ayer le dije que tenía que liberarse un poco y que no siguiera usando la máscara que usa de lunes a viernes" dijo Rachel. "Esa chica va a terminar en un manicomio si no comienza a disfrutar un poco de esta vida. Y Brittany lastimada."

"No pensé que te interesaran tanto las personas de esta escuela" dijo Santana

"No lo hacen, solo...me entrometo en situaciones porque quiero que este año termine y desaparecer" dijo Rachel

"¿Desaparecer?" preguntó Santana

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi, Santana" dijo la pequeña morena.

"Quiero saberlas" dijo Santana bajando un poco la voz.

"No sabes en lo que estás metiéndote" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué puedes tener de malo en el pasado?" preguntó Santana. "Solo dame una oportunidad" intentó acercarse a Rachel, pero decidió que por un momento tenía que dejarla pensar, aunque no tenía idea de como sería la morena cuando estaba pensando en cosas importantes.

"Está bien" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana. "Pero vamos a ver como somos como amigas, antes de cualquier otra cosa. Y no tengo nada malo en el pasado, a pesar de que eso parezca. Noah puede haber esparcido algún tipo de rumor, pero realmente lo único que tengo para ocultar es mi inteligencia." dijo Rachel riendo.

"Está bien, eso no me molesta. Al contrario" dijo Santana "Me gustan las mujeres inteligentes"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Por eso creo que no conozco a demasiadas lesbianas en Lima. Son inteligentes, demasiado como para ocultarse"

"No creo que haya muchas lesbianas en Lima" dijo Rachel.

"Abrieron ese boliche para homosexuales, Kurt suele ir seguido con su novio, Blaine, pero sé que no hay muchas mujeres que vayan ahí" dijo Santana

"Yo también sabía" dijo Rachel

"¿Me puedes llevar? Debo cenar con mi madre hoy" dijo Santana levantándose.

"Si, de acuerdo" dijo Rachel.

* * *

"Es la tercera vez que te deja esa chica" dijo María López, la madre de Santana cuando su hija cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

"Si" dijo la joven latina.

"Invítala a cenar. Si ya es tu novia" dijo María.

"No es mi novia, mamá" dijo Santana siguiendo a su madre que iba caminando hacia la cocina.

"Pero supongo que lo será en algún momento"

"Eso espero" dijo Santana sentándose en la mesa.

"¿Qué sabes de sus padres?" preguntó María.

"No mucho. Me contó que estaban mucho de viaje por trabajo y que le han pagado un departamento, en el edificio nuevo que hicieron cerca de la calle Maine." dijo Santana. "Vive ahí sola. También me contó que tenían una casa acá que vendieron."

"¿Cuál es el apellido?" preguntó María

"Berry" dijo Santana

"Ohhh..." dijo la mujer mirando a su hija sorprendida.

"¿Por qué esa reacción?" preguntó Santana

"Los Berry vivieron acá hasta hace unos años atrás. ¿No te contó nada del por qué se fueron?" preguntó María.

"No, la verdad que no. Recién ahora estamos empezando a hablar bien" dijo Santana

"Me gustaría igual que la invitaras a cenar con nosotros algún día" dijo María.

"¿Por qué siento que hay algo que no me estás contando?" preguntó Santana

"Por que hay cosas que no te estoy contando" dijo María. "¿La has visto sin ropa?"

"¡Mamá!" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada.

"¿Qué? Es una pregunta válida" dijo María

"Te he dicho que no somos novias"

"Bueno, lo entiendo" dijo María. "Sus padres son dos hombres"

"¿Hombres?"

"Una pareja de homosexuales que se radicó en Lima para criar a su hija. No fue bien visto hace 16 años atrás, Santana. Eran acosados constantemente y hasta un grupo de lugareños había creado una organización para tratar de echarlos de aquí. Realmente no se andaban con pequeñeces. Y lo lograron"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Creo que eso te lo tendría que contar ella. Rachel ya tendría como unos 11 o 12 años" dijo María. "Y no está en mi contarte"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana molesta porque quería saber todo sobre Rachel.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Santana caminó hacia el casillero de Rachel, después del entrenamiento esperando verla.

"No está aquí" dijo Puckerman apareciendo a su lado.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"Una vez por mes tiene que ir a hacer algo. Después vuelve. Creo que esta noche" dijo Puck alejándose.

"¿Una vez por mes?" preguntó Santana corriendo detrás del jugador.

"El primer día te dije que Rachel era especial, y lo es." dijo Puckerman

"Pensé que lo decías por su inteligencia" dijo Santana

"Además, Santana. Rachel es especial y lo sabes, pero no solo porque es como tu" dijo Puckerman deteniéndose.

"¿Tiene que ver con el pasado?¿Con el tiempo que vivió en Lima?" preguntó Santana bajando la voz.

"Si...lo bueno es que nadie se acuerda de eso" dijo Puckerman. "Y por favor, espera que ella te lo cuente"

"Es lo que voy a hacer" dijo Santana dejándolo seguir, mientras caminaba pensativa hacia su aula.

* * *

Rachel volvía a Lima casi con el caer de la noche, pensando en que en algún momento, esos viajes mensuales iban a terminarse. El problema era cuando.

* * *

"Necesitamos empezar a tocar algunos covers" dijo David ese fin de semana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Puckerman

"Porque así nos contratan" dijo David "Y podemos tener dinero para poder seguir practicando los temas de Rachel."

"Eso es cierto" dijo la pequeña morena. "Y tenemos que ponerle un maldito nombre a este grupo"

"Bueno, podemos ponerle _Malditos_ es la única forma en que nos llamas" dijo Azimio

"Ahora, vayamos a bañarnos, que tenemos otra fiesta y una latina quiere continuar con el baile de la semana pasada" dijo Puckerman

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Es lo que formaba parte del capítulo 77 de Las Aventuras de San y Rach_

_Saludos!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore._


	2. El comienzo de la historia de amor

**Título:** Extraño Corazón.

**Capítulo: **2 – El comienzo de la historia de amor

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: **2/?

**Palabras: **4,740

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Rachel Berry es la nueva estudiante de McKinley High. Manejando una Harley Davidson y siendo amiga de Noah Puckerman, es lo primero que hace llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Es el último año de la mayoría y Santana López se siente atraída por la nueva chica. ¿Cuáles son los misterios que oculta Rachel Berry? ¿Cuál es el futuro que pueden tener en un mundo como Lima?

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:**** Pedido por lizzie19189.**

******Fecha de Publicación: ****07/08/2013**

* * *

**El comienzo de la historia de amor**

Santana tenía demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, sobre todo después de que Rachel volviera de ese viaje mensual.

"¿No vas a contarme?" preguntó Santana al día siguiente, cuando ya estaban en el departamento de la morena.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel

"Puckerman me dijo que una vez por mes haces algo" dijo Santana

"Si, me dijo que te dijo, pero no por ahora" dijo Rachel y Santana frunció su boca.

"Está bien" dijo la latina

"¿En serio?"

"Supongo que necesitamos más tiempo para entrar en confianza"

"Gracias"

* * *

Esa semana, en la fiesta, a pesar de que bailaron bastante pegadas, ninguna de las dos intentó absolutamente nada. Santana pensaba cuáles eran los secretos que Rachel le ocultaba, mientras Rachel pensaba como hacer para sacarse de encima a ese grupo de porristas que estaban detrás de ella todo el tiempo.

"Mi madre quiere que vengas a cenar con nosotros" dijo Santana cuando salieron al patio trasero. Adentro el aire se había contaminado demasiado y Rachel no lo soportaba.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"Si, insistió más desde que le dije tu nombre" dijo Santana.

"Ah, recordó a mis padres" dijo Rachel y Santana asintió. "Bueno, no debería sorprenderme. Dos hombres casados y con una hija fueron una revolución social en este lugar"

"Ahora son un poco más comprensivos" dijo Santana "Por lo menos las personas que yo conozco."

"Pero antes supuestamente también. Mira Santana..."

"¡Hola!" dijo Brittany apareciendo detrás de ellas, con Quinn y de la mano.

"Hola Britt" dijo Santana sonriendo y mirando las manos unidas.

"¿Qué te divierte tanto?" preguntó Quinn

"Se nota que no le diste la sesión del día, Britt" dijo Santana casi a punto de reír.

"No creo que sea bueno que intentes hacerla enojar" dijo Rachel mirando hacia adentro de la casa a través de la puerta que había quedado abierta. "Lo importante ahora es...correr, porque otra vez está la policía" agregó saliendo por el patio trasero, seguida de Santana y las dos rubias.

"¿Cómo rayos te diste cuenta?" preguntó Quinn cuando Rachel se detuvo al lado de la moto.

"Es que uds. dejaron la puerta abierta y vi a los policías caminar entre todos, no nos alcanzaron a ver, así que aproveché el momento" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo aparece la policía en estas fiestas últimamente?" preguntó Quinn

"No lo sé. ¿Tienen como escapar?" preguntó Rachel

"Estamos cerca de cualquier lugar, así que vinimos caminando" dijo Quinn

"Bueno, si quieren pueden ir a mi departamento" dijo Rachel dándoles la dirección y encendiendo la moto.

* * *

"Ahora entiendo a tus fans" dijo Santana sentándose en el sillón.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Rachel sacando cerveza de la heladera y entregándole una.

"Es que...hablas poco y realmente nunca respondes directamente. Siempre intentas no responder en realidad" dijo Santana

"Contigo intento responder, con ellas no quiero responder. Hay una gran diferencia." dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado.

"¿Cómo lo de tus padres?" preguntó la latina.

"No creo que sea un buen momento para esa historia" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Porque tus amigas están por llegar" dijo Rachel en el momento en que sonó el timbre.

"No sé para que las invitaste" dijo Santana en voz baja mientras Rachel se levantaba a abrir la puerta.

* * *

Quinn y Brittany no se fueron hasta el día siguiente, al mismo tiempo que Santana. Por lo menos, no habían hecho ninguna cosa _relajante_ en el sillón del departamento de Rachel, quien las hubiera matado. Y eso fue porque se los advirtió antes de irse a dormir.

Santana volvió a su casa pensando en algo que había visto esa mañana y sabía que su madre tenia las respuestas.

"¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de los Berry?" preguntó Santana

"Te dije que lo mejor era que hablaras con ella de esas cosas" dijo María.

"Si, pero nunca encuentro el momento para preguntarle" dijo Santana sentándose cansada.

"¿Aceptó venir a cenar?" preguntó su madre

"Si, lo hizo" dijo Santana. "Va a venir mañana a la noche"

"Genial, supongo que después de casi una semana de insistirle es porque realmente le interesas." dijo María dejando a su hija sola en la cocina.

* * *

Cuando Rachel llegó el domingo a la noche a cenar, se quedó sorprendida al ver a la mujer que estaba en la puerta.

"Rachel, querida, que bueno volver a verte" dijo María intentando abrazar a Rachel quien se dejó hacer y se quedó dura en su abrazo. "No le conté nada a mi hija, tranquila" agregó la mujer en voz baja.

"Está bien, tarde o temprano tendré que contárselo ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel mientras se separaban de el abrazo.

"Si, pero prefiero que lo sepa de tu boca que de la mía" dijo María haciéndola pasar.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel

"De nada. Pero debes saber que ya está haciendo preguntas y aunque puede soportar mucho tiempo con la duda, va a llegar un momento en que no se aguante y te pregunte directamente" dijo la mujer. "Le interesas"

"A mi también me interesa, pero no puedo decirle...no todavía" dijo Rachel

"Sabes que es mejor que se lo digas antes de que ese interés sea más profundo" dijo María mirando a Rachel. "Has crecido un poco"

"Lo sé. No mucho parece" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"¿Se conocían?" preguntó Santana entrando en el living, en donde su madre y Rachel estaban hablando.

"Tuvimos una oportunidad antes de que su familia dejara Lima, no me acordaba hasta que la vi en la puerta hoy" dijo María dejando el lugar.

"Hola" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada

"Hola" dijo Santana.

"¿Crees que tenemos tiempo de hablar antes de cenar?" preguntó Rachel

"Creería que si" dijo Santana. "Voy a preguntarle a mi madre"

Rachel se sentó en uno de los sillones, pensando si estaba bien decirle o no a Santana ese tema de su pasado, pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que decírselo. Solo una persona la había aceptado antes, y había marcas que todavía no podía borrar de su cuerpo.

"Dice que puede atrasarla una hora" dijo Santana volviendo y viendo que Rachel estaba sentada perdida en algún lugar.

"Sabes de mis padres, y de que este es un pueblo bastante homófobo" dijo Rachel y Santana asintió, aunque sabía que Rachel no la había visto.

"Si" dijo por las dudas de que la pequeña morena estuviera esperando una respuesta.

"Hace 7 años atrás, la situación para ellos era peor. Casi no salían de la casa y yo había solicitado estudiar en la casa porque constantemente abusaban de mi en la escuela. Me empujaban, me insultaban, los insultaban a ellos oralmente y a mi demasiado. Noah solía protegerme, pero siempre había algún momento en que me encontraba sola. Algunos miembros de Lima, crearon algo así como una organización dedicada solamente a lograr que mis padres y yo me marchara del lugar. Consistía en reunirse una vez por semana y amenazarnos telefónicamente, enviar cartas, y muchas veces amenazaban con tomar mi vida si no se marchaban. La policía no podía hacer nada en contra de las amenazas, y algunos miembros del escuadrón eran miembros de esa organización. Y una noche, se les fue de la mano el odio que nos tenían, e incendiaron la casa. Uno de mis padres logró sacarme de la misma, pero el fuego ya me había alcanzado. Tenía quemaduras de tercer grado en el 50% de mi cuerpo y pasé mucho tiempo internada hasta que me curé. Algunos dicen que milagrosamente."

Santana no sabía que decir, estaba comenzando a sentir el peso de las cosas que Rachel tenía encima y sabía que ésta no era una de las tantas.

"Por eso siempre tengo que salir en las fiestas, además, el humo daño mis pulmones. Pero podía cantar, mucho mejor de lo que lo hago ahora." agregó Rachel con una sonrisa fantasma. "Pero es una historia para otro momento...Mientras yo estaba en recuperación, mis padres iniciaron un juicio en contra de todas las personas que formaban esa organización y lo sabían porque siempre firmaban con sus nombres y apellidos, creo que creyeron que nunca iban a llegar a ese punto, y contra los miembros de la policía. Todos tuvieron que pagar grandes cantidades de dinero y al final, no se enojaron porque lograron lo que querían. Los Berry se iban a ir del pueblo"

"Yo conocí a Rachel en el hospital. Era su enfermera. La vi luchar día a día durante casi un año por esas quemaduras" dijo María entrando en el living, había escuchado gran parte de la conversación y pudo ver cuando Rachel la miró pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.

"Todavía...todavía tengo cicatrices en mi cuerpo. Tejido quemado. No es algo muy lindo que digamos, pero están ahí" dijo recuperando la voz.

"¿Por qué...ahora?" preguntó Santana

"Tú mamá me hizo darme cuenta que es mejor que lo sepas por mi ahora, que más adelante" dijo Rachel "Y creo que es una buena razón."

"Oh..." dijo Santana "¿Es por eso que desapareces una vez por mes?"

"Si, voy a Columbus en donde me hacen un tratamiento sacando el tejido muerto. Parte del mismo se va reconstruyendo debajo, así que es importante que me saque el muerto para darle oportunidad al vivo. Insisto, no es algo muy lindo" dijo Rachel y pudo ver que María las dejaba solas. "No quiero que esto cambie las cosas entre nosotras"

"¿Qué puede cambiar?" preguntó Santana

"No soporto la lástima, Santana" dijo Rachel firmemente

"¿Podemos no hablar de eso esta noche? Creo que tengo que pensar las cosas" dijo la latina.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel preocupada. ¿Santana la iba a tratar distinto ahora que sabía esa verdad? No quería que la latina lo hiciera. Le gustaba Santana y realmente no quería que las cosas entre ellas cambiaran.

"Como mi madre atrasó la cena, ¿qué quieres hacer hasta que esté lista?" preguntó Santana sacando a Rachel de sus pensamientos.

"Podrías mostrame la casa" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana levantándose. "¿No te va a molestar si de vez en cuando me surgen preguntas sobre este tema?"

"No, pero intenta hacerlas cuando no estemos en algún lugar público o rodeadas de gente, porque no voy a responder en caso contrario"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana comenzando a mostrarle la casa.

"Me dijo Santana que tus padres están mucho de viaje" dijo María cuando estaban cenando.

"Si, el dinero de los juicios les permitió abrir la empresa de sus sueños." dijo Rachel

"¿No los extrañas?" preguntó María sorprendida porque parecía que la pequeña morena no sentía nada hacia ese tema.

"La verdad, prefiero que estén de viaje que mirándome con lástima porque siguen creyendo que lo que sucedió fue su culpa." dijo Rachel

"¿Siguen con eso?¿No buscaron ayuda psicológica como les habían recomendado?" preguntó María

"Oh, si lo hicieron, pero se ve que no funcionó" explicó Rachel. "Así que se fundieron en su trabajo. Además dicen que así no me tienen tanto como el blanco de las cosas cuando a la gente no les gusta su homosexualidad"

"Oh, son tan buenos hombres, lastima que la sociedad no era muy receptiva cuando vinieron a vivir a Lima" dijo María.

"Es cierto" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué decidiste venir tú a Lima?" preguntó María

"Es que...pasaron ciertas cosas a finales del año pasado y realmente quedarme allá no era una opción" dijo Rachel. "Además extrañaba demasiado a Noah"

"Oh, bueno, supongo que algún día nos explicarás más" dijo María. "Ahora levanten la mesa y laven los platos."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel levantándose y comenzando a hacer lo solicitado.

* * *

"¿Creíste que era necesario contarle a Santana?" preguntó Noah a la mañana siguiente, cuando la esperó en la playa de estacionamiento.

"Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Prefiero que lo haga por mi, además su madre era la enfermera cuando estuve internada." dijo Rachel

"Oh, de acuerdo." dijo Noah.

"Hola" dijo Santana apareciendo detrás de los dos amigos.

"Hola" dijo Rachel y Puck solo asintió.

"Esto de venir a la escuela un lunes me va a matar" dijo Noah dejando a la pequeña morena caminar junto a Santana.

"Es bueno no tener a Quinn viniendo a retarnos" dijo Rachel

"Rachel, tengo unos problemas con algunas materias..." comenzó a decir Santana haciendo que la pequeña morena se detenga y la mire con una ceja levantada.

"Sexy" dijo Santana casi en voz baja, pero Rachel la escuchó.

"Es tu último año y ¿tienes problemas con las materias?" preguntó Rachel. "Increíble. Yo haría todo lo posible para que las cosas me fueran bien"

"Dejando de lado ese detalle" dijo Santana

"Además ¿siendo porrista no tienes beneficios?"

"Rachel..." dijo Santana y se sorprendió al verla volver a caminar. "Es serio. Si quiero lograr entrar en alguna universidad..."

"Estoy segura de que lo lograrás, pero no sin esfuerzo ni estudio" dijo la pequeña morena y Santana deseó poder golpearse la cabeza contra los casilleros.

"Lo sé. Por eso pensé en que podías ayudarme" logró decir.

"Por supuesto que voy a ayudarte" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué entraste en este modo educativo? Es como si te hubieran cambiado el software" dijo Santana

"Es que considero la educación algo importante" dijo Rachel

"¿No tiene nada que ver con lo que me contaste ayer?" preguntó Santana bajando la voz.

"No es un tema que me guste hablar...ni recordar haberlo contado"

"Siento haber hecho que me lo cuentes, pero...como dije alguna vez, quiero conocer las cosas que te aquejan" dijo Santana

"Está bien. ¿Quieres que empecemos hoy?" dijo Rachel "Puedo de lunes a viernes"

"Me encantaría" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"De acuerdo. Ve a mi departamento después de entrenamiento" dijo Rachel.

"Iré más tarde, tengo que pasar a hablar con mi mamá y contarle" dijo Santana y la Rachel asintió.

* * *

Santana no parecía tratar diferente a Rachel por lo del incendio, por lo tanto en su primera sesión abarcaron todos los temas, mientras la pequeña morena la miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana.

"Nada, continúa con lo que estás haciendo" dijo Rachel.

Horas después, Rachel llevaba a Santana hacia su casa, en donde nuevamente se encontró con

María.

"¿Cuánto vas a cobrar por estas clases?" preguntó María haciendo pasar a Rachel mientras Santana subía a dejar sus cosas.

"Nada" dijo Rachel.

"Algo tienes que cobrar, seamos sinceras."

"Le estoy haciendo un favor a una amiga" dijo Rachel

"¿Y no ha pasado nada entre uds.?" preguntó María.

"Nop" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Ahí la escucho bajar" dijo María dejando a Rachel sola en el living.

"¿Todavía no te fuiste?" preguntó Santana sonriendo al ver a Rachel todavía en su living.

"No me había despedido correctamente" dijo Rachel caminando hacia Santana y agarrando su nuca con una mano unió finalmente sus labiosen un beso que la más pequeña de las dos dominó todo el tiempo. En un momento, mientras Rachel pasaba su lengua por el labio inferior de Santana, generando un pequeño gemido en la latina, y pasando su otra mano por la cintura de la misma ya que parecía que sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar.

Rachel se separó con una sonrisa y caminó hasta la puerta. "Hasta mañana, Santana" dijo antes de salir de la casa, mientras la latina la miraba con la boca completamente abierta tratando de entender que había pasado.

* * *

"¿Qué rayos fue lo de anoche?" preguntó Santana acercándose a Rachel que estaba en su casillero, hablando con Puckerman

"Mi despedida" dijo la diva.

"Diganme que esta despedida las incluía a las dos desnudas" dijo Noah

"Noah, vete" dijo Rachel y su amigo sonrió, desapareciendo rápidamente por el pasillo.

"Fue un beso de despedida/buenas noches" dijo Rachel

"¿Y por qué no tuve mi beso de buenos días?" preguntó Santana acercándose a Rachel, quien giró los ojos y agarró su rostro entre sus manos para besarla mientras el resto de los alumnos miraba el show.

"¿Buenos días?" preguntó Rachel cuando se separaron.

"Eso fue un show" dijo Santana relamiéndose los labios.

"Rachel...¿Esto va a ser así, sin hablar, sin nada?" preguntó Santana un poco decepcionada.

"Pensé que ahora teníamos todas las tardes para hablarlo" dijo Rachel. "Pero si quieres hablarlo ahora, por mi está bien"

"Estoy esperando"

"Que yo haya contado ese aspecto de mi pasado, por más que lo podrías haber escuchado de tu madre, pero que lo haya contado voluntariamente porque en realidad lo que más me importaba era que no te enteres de eso por otras personas. Porque sé que tenemos este tema de la confianza, y mis misterios, que no te agradan mucho" dijo Rachel y pudo ver como Santana asentía. "Por eso decidí, ayer, besarte. Porque confío en tu persona, sé que no vas a estar esparciendo mis secretos, porque puedo notar que te interesas en mi, de la misma forma que yo estoy interesada en ti. Y si, podría haber sido nuestro beso anoche con un poco más de romance. Pero me gusta más la sorpresa. Porque si no te hubiera gustado quizás, hubieras reaccionado antes y no con todas las piernas temblando"

"Impresionante" dijo Santana "Nunca te escuché hablar tanto"

"Era lo que querías" dijo Rachel comenzando a alejarse hacia su aula porque el timbre había sonado.

Santana dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el grupo de porristas juniors que seguían todo el tiempo a Rachel mirándolas todas enojadas.

"¿Quieren correr unas cien o doscientas vueltas hoy en la práctica?" preguntó Santana y las porristas se escurrieron hacia el lugar más lejano de ella posible.

* * *

Rachel tenía, a pesar de toda la valentía para haberla besado la noche anterior y esa misma mañana en la escuela al frente de todos, una extraña responsabilidad. Por lo tanto, apenas le abrió la puerta del departamento a Santana esa tarde, le dijo que no iban a tocar el tema de los besos hasta que por lo menos hubieran terminado con lo dispuesto a estudiar ese mismo día.

"Quiero hablar" dijo Santana cerrando el libro. Ya habían pasado dos horas.

"¿Mas?" preguntó Rachel cerrando el libro que estaba teniendo.

"La única que habló esta mañana, fuiste tú" dijo Santana

"Esta bien" dijo Rachel acomodándose para prestarle atención.

"Me gustaría que me expliques bien lo de esta mañana, y lo de los besos"

Rachel giró los ojos y se acomodó mucho mejor, de forma que pudiera mirar los ojos de Santana.

"Esta mañana estábamos a la vista de todos, y hablé mucho y rápido, porque aunque no me importa lo que opinen, no quiero que anden escuchando lo que tengo para decir." La pequeña morena suspiró y enderezó su espalda. "Santana. Me gustas. Me gustas más que como una amiga. Venimos con este juego de atraer a la otra desde que nos conocemos y realmente, me había cansado. Ayer me pediste ayuda con la escuela, y decidí que si no ibas a hacer ningún movimiento iba a hacerlo yo."

"Entonces me besaste en mi casa"

"Tu mamá se veía muy interesada en que entre nosotras pasara algo"

"Cree que eres la chica perfecta para mi."

"Santana, ¿quieres intentar algo o no?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, Rachel" dijo la latina poniéndose colorada. No era la forma en la que estaba acostumbrada, pero después de todo las personas con las que estuvo solo fueron noches de sexo, nunca una relación.

Rachel sonrió y se acercó a ella, inclinándose hacia abajo, ya que Santana estaba sentada. La besó, mordiendo el labio inferior de la latina.

"Ahora, ya que eres mi novia..." dijo Rachel cuando se separaron. "¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?"

"Pensé que podíamos tener un poco más de acción" dijo Santana agarrando a Rachel para que no se aleje demasiado.

"No en día de semana" dijo Rachel.

"Pero los fines de semana los tienes siempre ocupados" dijo Santana quejándose.

"Ah, eso." dijo Rachel. "Supongo que ahora vas a querer saber que es lo que hago"

"Como dijiste, soy tu novia"

"Entonces, el sábado te llevo. Pero hasta que estemos ahí, no voy a decir nada" dijo Rachel.

"Está bien" dijo Santana

* * *

Rachel giraba sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia su casillero al día siguiente. Sabía que su _club de fans_ estaba detrás de ella y que habían visto el beso el día anterior. También sabía que faltaban tres de esas chicas del club de fans, y cuando descubrió a Santana supo a donde habían ido.

"¿Puedes meter a esas porristas que me siguen a todas partes en algún lugar?" preguntó Rachel después de besar a Santana y sonriendo cuando la latina se puso colorada porque muchos de los hombres que estaban dando vueltas comenzaron a aplaudir.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Santana. "No me digas que quieres...no sé...que todas queden desnudas."

"Esa sería una buena idea, pero quiero que me dejen de seguir. Son meses" dijo Rachel

"Hablaré con ellas hoy" dijo Santana.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel

* * *

"No creo que haya funcionado tu táctica" dijo Rachel a la mañana siguiente.

"Estaba pensando justamente lo mismo" dijo Santana mirando al grupo de porristas detrás de Rachel.

"Mételas en un aula vacía" dijo Rachel "y avísame en cual"

"¿Ahora? Pensé que podíamos escaparnos y meternos en uno de los baños y besarnos hasta que nuestros labios queden hinchados" dijo Santana

"¿No es eso lo que hicieron anoche?" preguntó Quinn acercándose a ellas junto a Brittany. "Todavía tienen cicatrices de guerra" agregó señalando los labios de las dos morenas que estaban todavía un poco hinchados.

"Quinn" dijo Santana

"Escuché que Rachel quiere encerrar a las mini porristas en algún lugar, y realmente estuve hablando con Sue al respecto de su falta de atención durante los entrenamientos y su incumplimiento de las órdenes" dijo Quinn

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana

"Eres mi segunda al mando" dijo Quinn "Así que si Rachel tiene algún plan..."

"Solo quiero que me dejen de seguir." dijo Rachel. "A veces creo que hay alguna estacionada afuera del edificio."

"En el primer recreo" dijo Quinn.

* * *

Las porristas cayeron en la trampa, ya que siguieron a Rachel hasta el gimnasio. Apenas todas pusieron un pie dentro, las puertas se cerraron y ellas se vieron frente a frente con Rachel, Quinn, Santana y Brittany, quien sonreía.

"¿Por qué me siguen a todos lados?" preguntó Rachel.

Una de ellas, miró a las demás y tomó la iniciativa de contestar.

"Queremos saber sobre ti" dijo tímidamente

"¿Qué quieren saber?" preguntó Rachel girando sus ojos.

"¿Por qué el aspecto de chica mala?" preguntó la vocera.

"Debe ser el aspecto, nada más" dijo Rachel. "Nada más. Es solo una impresión que doy"

Una de las porristas se acercó a la vocera y le dijo algo en el oído.

"¿Es cierto que eres la jefa de una banda de motociclistas que roba en los pueblos de alrededor?" preguntó la vocera.

"No, no conozco a ningún otro motociclista. Y en el caso de que lo hiciera, no me juntaría. Esa gente siempre anda metiéndose en problemas con la ley, y realmente no es algo que me atraiga demasiado." dijo Rachel

"¿En serio?" preguntó la vocera.

"En serio. ¿Acaso pasé una noche en la cárcel desde que comenzaron todas esas redadas policiales? No. La razón de eso es que no quiero saber nada con la policía. Mucho menos la policía de Lima." respondió Rachel

"¿Vendes drogas?" preguntó otra de las porristas, sin esperar que la vocera volviera a hablar.

"No" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué no consumes alcohol?" preguntó otra.

"Porque no me gusta el efecto que causa en la gente" dijo Rachel. "Y lo que puede causar"

"¿Trabajas con la policía de incógnito?" preguntó otra porrista

"No. Al no querer acercarme a la policía y al decir que no quiera saber nada de la policía, quiero decir que no me interesa tratar con la policía" dijo Rachel.

Parecía que se les habían acabado las preguntas, así que la vocera decidió volver a hablar.

"¿Si tenemos más preguntas podemos hacerlas?"

"No. Y por favor, no me sigan más" dijo Rachel haciendo un paso hacia atrás y chocando con Santana quien agarró su cintura.

"Yo tengo un mensaje para todas uds." dijo Quinn

Pero como las mini porristas no querían saber nada de escuchar a su capitana, después de haber logrado algunas respuestas de la misteriosa Rachel Berry, dieron pequeños pasos hacia atrás, hasta que una de ellas logró abrir la puerta y todas salieron corriendo hacia los pasillos.

"Es increíble que no quieran escucharte, Quinn" dijo Santana

"Las voy a hacer sufrir tanto en la práctica" dijo Quinn agarrando la mano de Brittany y dejando a las morenas solas en el gimnasio.

"¿Será que ahora puedo besar a mi novia sin pensar en las mini porristas que están detrás de ella?" preguntó Santana

"En todo caso, yo soy la que te estaba besando con las mini porristas en la espalda" dijo Rachel comenzando a besar a Santana.

* * *

El sábado a la mañana, Rachel pasó a buscar a Santana, en la moto y con un estuche de guitarra en su espalda.

"Vas a tener que llevarlo" dijo Rachel cuando la latina intentó subirse a la moto y no podía debido al enorme estuche.

"Me lo podrías haber dicho antes de pasar vergüenza tratando de levantar mi pierna" dijo Santana esperando que Rachel le diera el estuche.

"Creía que te ibas a dar cuenta de que tengo un enorme estuche en mi pequeña espalda. Después de todo soy chiquita" dijo Rachel saliendo de la moto y poniendo el estuche en Santana.

"Hola" dijo la latina, quien aprovechó el momento para saludar a Rachel con un beso.

"Hola" dijo la pequeña morena.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Casco" dijo Rachel entregándole el objeto.

"Malditas leyes" dijo Santana "Esto me arruina el peinado"

"Sin embargo, no voy a dejarte subir a la moto si no lo tienes bien atado a tu cabeza" dijo Rachel acomodándose nuevamente en la motocicleta para esperar que Santana se subiera.

* * *

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Santana cuando entraron al galpón.

"Aquí nos reunimos cuando ensayamos con la banda" dijo Rachel. "David, Noah, y Azimio son mis compañeros de banda. No tenemos nombre todavía, pero sonamos bastante bien"

"¿Y yo que voy a hacer?" preguntó Santana. "¿Seré de esas novias que se ponen a hacer otras cosas mientras su novia canta en la banda?"

"No. Para no recibir ninguna queja por parte de los chicos, he traído mi cámara. Siempre les digo que tenemos que filmarnos así escuchamos como sonamos" dijo Rachel cuando sus amigos entraron.

"¿Podemos traer a nuestras novias?" preguntó Noah mirando a Rachel mientras los otros chicos miraban a Santana.

"No" dijeron al mismo tiempo Azimio y Karofsky

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Noah sorprendido.

"Porque tú tienes una novia distinta todas las semanas, y técnicamente ni siquiera se les puede decir novias" dijo Azimio

"Eso es cierto" dijo Rachel "Además Santana nos va a filmar"

"Convertiste tu extraño pedido diario en realidad." dijo Noah.

"De acuerdo, pero no se sorprendan si yo vengo con mi novio mañana" dijo Karofsky comenzando a preparar todo.

* * *

Andar en moto, además de que hacía que Rachel pareciera mucho más sexy ante los ojos de Santana, generaba en la latina un poco más de adrenalina en su cuerpo, y ahora se encontraban en la entrada de autos sentada en la falda de Rachel mientras ésta seguía montada en la moto.

"Shows gratis. Sería mucho mejor que mi hija no fuera una de las protagonistas" dijo María asustando a la pareja. "¿Van a entrar a cenar o van a seguir así hasta que la comida se enfríe?"

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Santana saliendo de encima de Rachel y esperando que ésta se bajara de la moto.

Cuando Rachel se marchó a su casa, pasó exactamente lo mismo y María debió separarlas.

"Nunca pensé que una moto atraería tanto a las chicas" dijo Rachel guiñándole el ojo a Santana mientras María la miraba enojada a su lado.

"Solo me atrae a mi" dijo Santana golpeando a la latina en el hombro.

"Hasta mañana" dijo Rachel poniéndose el casco y arrancando el vehículo para volver a su departamento.

* * *

_Hello Kitties! _

_Lo prometido es deuda, acá está el segundo capítulo. Mucho más corto que el primero, así espero hacerlos más seguidos. _

_Espero que les guste como va tomando forma._

_Gracias por los follows, favorites y alerts! _

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_

_Gracias por leerme._


	3. Baile de Invierno

******Título:** Extraño Corazón.

******Capítulo: ****3 – Baile de Invierno**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ********3**/?

******Palabras: ********3**,670

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:** Rachel Berry es la nueva estudiante de McKinley High. Manejando una Harley Davidson y siendo amiga de Noah Puckerman, es lo primero que hace llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Es el último año de la mayoría y Santana López se siente atraída por la nueva chica. ¿Cuáles son los misterios que oculta Rachel Berry? ¿Cuál es el futuro que pueden tener en un mundo como Lima?

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:********Pedido por lizzie19189. Imagen de portada de VickyAgron**

******Fecha de Publicación: ********12********/08/2013**

* * *

******Baile de Invierno**

Como faltaban casi tres semanas para el receso de invierno, la escuela decidió hacer un baile así mejoraba la relación entre los estudiantes. O esa era la excusa. Simplemente necesitaban juntar dinero para algunos vacíos en el presupuesto que no iban a llegar hasta fin de año y el estado no iba a entregarles dinero hasta el año siguiente.

Después de una reunión entre todos los profesores, Sue Sylvester fue caminando hacia su oficina, haciendo llamar a sus capitanas, mientras pensaba que podía llegar a suceder.

Santana estaba mirando a un par de porristas que seguían a Rachel desde lejos, planeando la forma de vengarse.

"¿Quieres dejar de mirarlas planeando su muerte?" preguntó Quinn parándose a su lado y siguiendo la línea de su mirada.

"No entiendo porque esas dos no pueden dejar de seguirla" dijo Santana

Pero fue en ese momento, en que Rachel que _casualmente_ tenía en la mano una taza de lo que todos suponían que era café, dio media vuelta y tiró el contenido de esa taza en el rostro de las mini porristas.

"Tu novia sabe como defenderse" dijo Quinn "Sue quiere vernos"

"¿Qué sucedió ahora?" preguntó la latina siguiendo a Quinn

"No sé. Volvió de una reunión y pidió que vayamos. Brittany nos está esperando" dijo Quinn caminando delante de Santana.

Entraron las tres juntas en la oficina de Sue y se sentaron a esperar. La entrenadora se veía pensativa.

"He intentado destruir el glee club y no me ha sido posible" comenzó a decir mirando a su Unholy Trinity "Pero a pesar de que mis últimos intentos han sido débiles, debo decir que no quiero verlos cantar en el baile de invierno"

"¿Baile de invierno?" preguntó Quinn

"La gran idea de la dirección, para el último día de clases antes del receso es un baile de invierno. Al no tener una gran cantidad de grupos musicales a los cuales elegir, Schuester ofreció a su coro" dijo Sue levantándose. "Después de mucho pedir, y no solo de mi parte, se logró llegar al arreglo de que si no hay algo mejor para el final de esta semana, los voy a tener que escuchar cantar toda la noche"

"¿Y cuál sería nuestra misión?" preguntó Santana

"¿Se da cuenta de que nosotras formamos parte del coro?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, me doy cuenta de que forman parte de ese coro. Y creo que son las personas con más talento dentro del mismo. Pero no quiero que estén cantando en ese baile. No me parece que un coro sin ningún título del cual alardear se haga cargo de un baile escolar. Además de que no quiero escuchar Journey toda la noche." dijo Sue "Su misión es encontrar una alternativa para el coro. Algo que cubra dos horas antes de poder poner un dj. Algo que alegre la noche con música bien performada"

"¿Para cuándo?" preguntó Quinn

"Antes del viernes." dijo Sue "Deben presentar la idea con dos autorizaciones de profesores. Conmigo ya tienen uno y no me va a costar nada convencer a algún otro profesor."

"¿No importa lo que canten?" preguntó Santana

"Ya veo que estás pensando en alguien" dijo Sue.

"Puede ser" dijo Santana

"Me gusta la idea. Así sea que canten himnos gregorianos" dijo Sue. "Ahora vayánse"

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó Quinn cuando abandonaron la oficina de Sue.

"En que o pasamos toda una noche cantando temas de los 60 que solo le gustan a Schuester o a Finn. Así que es probable que nos tiren sus municiones pesadas en cuanto se enteren" dijo la latina.

"¿Pero es mejor que el coro?" preguntó Quinn

"Cualquier cosa es mejor que nosotros si seguimos con esas ideas, Quinn" dijo Santana.

"En eso Sanny tiene razón" dijo Brittany habllando por primera vez.

"Está bien. Espero que tengas una buena solución" dijo Quinn. "Vamos a apoyarte. Siempre y cuando sean buenos"

"Gracias chicas"

* * *

"¿Qué quieres el video para qué?" preguntó Rachel esa tarde. Habían estado besándose durante un par de horas (olvidado el estudio porque Santana estaba todavía muy excitada de la forma en que se sacó a las últimas dos porristas de encima) hasta que la latina le pidió el video del ensayo del fin de semana.

"Quiero mostrarle a Quinn y a Brittany y así entienden porque Schuester todavía no deja de quejarse porque no quieres estar en el coro." dijo Santana

"Sospechoso" dijo Rachel metiendo una mano debajo de la remera de Santana y acariciando alrededor de su pecho.

"Es verdad" dijo Santana arquéandose un poco.

"Bueno, aunque sea sospechoso voy a dártelo" dijo Rachel pellizcando el pezón de la latina y sacando su mano rápidamente así lo iba a buscar. Sabía que en pocos minutos tenía que llevarla a la casa.

"Eres cruel" dijo Santana tratando de acomodarse en el sillón. "No puedes tentarme y dejarme así"

"Tengo que llevarte en 10 minutos a tu casa. No voy a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo simplemente porque no quieres quedarte con las ganas" dijo Rachel. "Y no se te ocurra decirme que en 10 minutos terminas, porque yo no tengo planeado tenerte solo 10 minutos"

"¿Qué tienes planeado?" preguntó Santana

"Ni siquiera vas a poder hablar después de que todo pase. Con eso te digo todo. Aquí tienes el dvd y vamos, que tu mamá va a llamar a la policía" dijo Rachel sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta, mientras Santana se quedaba analizando sus palabras.

"¿Sabes que no puedes dejarme así?"

"¿Así como?" preguntó Rachel riendo. "Vamos, te tengo que llevar"

"Me dejas toda excitada y pensando en las cosas que vas a hacerme"

"Quizás te sorprenda. Puedo ser muy cariñosa también" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta.

"Veremos cuando llegue ese momento" dijo Santana siguiéndola.

* * *

"No sé porque le importa tanto si la mayoría se va al terminar este año" dijo Noah caminando junto a Quinn y a Brittany por los pasillos el jueves a la tarde. Él sin saberlo era seguido por Rachel intrigada, que caminaba buscando a su novia.

"Yo creo que fuimos muy malas al dejar a Sanny sola para recibir todo lo que Schuester le diga" dijo Brittany

"Ella fue la que dijo que la dejemos sola. Y no quiero ni saber que es lo que va a decir Rachel cuando se entere de porque Schuester está enojado con nosotros. Y sobre todo con Santana y ella" dijo Noah

"¿Qué va a decir?" preguntó Rachel cambiando un poco la voz.

"Me va a matar" dijo Noah "Yo había visto que video había entregado Santana y no dije nada."

"¿Qué tiene que ver?" preguntó entonces la pequeña morena haciendo que los tres chicos se detuvieran y giraran para mirarla.

"¿Hace cuánto que escuchas?" preguntó Quinn dando un paso hacia adelante, tratando de intimidarla.

"El tiempo suficiente como para saber que estoy perdiendo tiempo con uds." dijo Rachel girando y corriendo hacia el salón del coro.

"Y no entiendo porque lo hiciste, estás hace años en este coro y de pronto nos traicionas así" decía Schuester justo cuando Rachel alcanzaba la puerta del salón del coro.

"No entiendo a donde quiere llegar. ¿Acaso nos sirve de algo? En tres años no mejoró en nada la reputación de ninguno de los miembros y no se convirtió en la familia feliz que tanto quería" respondió Santana.

Rachel mientras tanto buscaba en su memoria lo que Noah siempre le había del profesor, con el que solo tuvo que encontrarse al comienzos del año.

"Pero era nuestra oportunidad" se quejó Schuester

"¿De qué?" preguntó Santana. "Nos movemos como idiotas detrás de Finn que tiene todos los solos, duetos y temas grupales y después sufrimos todos los abusos por parte del resto del cuerpo estudiantil."

"Tú no sufres nada, eres Santana López." dijo Schuester.

"Profesor Schuester" dijo Rachel llamando la atención del hombre que se giró asustado a mirarla. "Necesito ayuda de Santana y es urgente"

Como el profesor no dijo nada, solo entrecerró los ojos y miró a la pequeña morena, Rachel miró a la latina.

"Santana, vamos" dijo firmemente y la latina asintió, juntando sus cosas, mientras Finn miraba a su profesor sorprendido.

Rachel dio media vuelta y salió del salón del coro. No entendía bien que había pasado, pero lo mejor era sacar a su novia de ahí adentro. Sabía que no le iba a pasar nada en manos de ese profesor y de Finn, pero por las dudas nunca venía mal prevenir.

"¿Estás enojada?" preguntó Santana cuando ya estaban al lado de la moto.

"No" dijo Rachel firmemente y se subió a la moto esperando que la latina lo hiciera detrás de ella.

"Claro" dijo Santana no creyéndole una palabra.

* * *

"No me gusta que te hayas quedado sola recibiendo los retos de Schuester" dijo Rachel cuando ya estaban dentro del departamento.

"Pensé que era lo mejor cuando tomé la decisión de presentar tu video."

"Puede echarte del coro"

"Que lo haga, Rach. Falta medio año y me voy de aquí. Además ni siquiera entramos en las seccionales porque él estaba triste porque le fue mal en una cita con la srta. Pillsbury"

"¿Y esa quién es?" preguntó Rachel.

"Esa es la consejera. ¿Desde cuándo te importa?"

"No lo hace, solo te veías linda hablando toda enojada de Schuester."

"¿En serio no estás enojada conmigo?"

"No, no lo estoy"

"¿Ni por qué te mentí y presenté el video para que uds. toquen en el baile de invierno?"

"Ni por eso. Aunque mejor no lo repitas demasiado."

"Ahora tienen que preparar el repertorio"

"Primero tenemos que saber si quedamos"

"Estoy segura de que Figgins va a aceptarlos. No creo que quiera volver a poner al coro en un baile."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"El año pasado nos puso en el baile de graduación y nos tiraron todo el ponche encima"

"Me estás llenando de ganas de pasar esa noche cantando a todo el colegio"

"Rachel, uds. no son como nosotros. Uds. son realmente buenos"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Estoy segura. Y solamente los escuché ensayar. ¿Qué dices?¿Aceptarán si Figgins los elige?"

"Parece que el resto del grupo está de acuerdo así que supongo que si" dijo la pequeña sonriendo. Santana saltó sobre ella y la abrazo.

Era extraño para ambas algunos momentos en la relación. Rachel solía ser un poco distante a veces, mientras Santana solía convertirse en la persona romántica y necesitada, a veces.

Por lo tanto, no era raro que Rachel fuera quien comenzara los besos y que Santana pareciera derretirse cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

Pero era raro, que de vez en cuando, Rachel se tensara cuando las manos de Santana pasaban a tocar su piel en la espalda, pero parecía que cada día que pasaban juntas, eso comenzaba a dejar de suceder.

Santana sabía que Rachel, a pesar de que no parecía sentirse avergonzada por las marcas en su piel, solía tener algún tipo de momentos en los que era consciente de esos momentos.

"Bueno, tenemos que estudiar" dijo Rachel separándose de Santana y acomodándole el cabello, que había terminado suelto después de que la pequeña morena acostara a la latina en el sillón.

"Podríamos haber seguido con esto" dijo Santana encerrando a Rachel entre sus piernas.

"No creo, en algún momento voy a tener que llevarte a tu casa y tu madre no va a estar muy contenta de que llegues agitada." dijo Rachel besando la nariz de la latina y logrando salir del agarre de sus piernas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rachel fue llamada, junto a Azimio, Karofsky y Noah a la oficina de Figgins. Quizás ella debería haberse sorprendido al ver a Sue Sylvester sonriendo triunfante en una de las esquinas de la habitación, mientras en la otra Schuester estaba completamente encerrado en su propio enojo. Figgins, mientras tanto, observó a los alumnos y les comenzó a hablar directamente.

"Las reglas para que toquen en el baile de invierno, a realizarse de aquí a dos semanas, el mismo viernes en que se den por terminadas las clases, son las siguientes. No quiero canciones sexualmente explícitas. No quiero que toquen más de cinco canciones por hora. Espero recibir la semana que viene, a más tardar el miércoles de la misma, la lista de canciones que van a tocar. No quiero vestuario sexualmente explícito. Y no quiero canciones de protesta política. ¿Están de acuerdo?" preguntó Figgins.

"De acuerdo" dijeron los cuatro jóvenes, mientras Sue asentía sonriente mirando a Schuester.

"Pueden retirarse" dijo Figgins y todos salieron rápidamente.

"Parecía que Sue acabara de ganar el premio Nobel de la Paz" dijo Noah

"¿Por qué esta escuela es tan complicada con las personas?" preguntó Rachel

"Es lo que la hace interesante" respondió Azimio

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó la pequeña morena deteniéndose en la puerta de una de las aulas y saludando a sus amigos con una mano.

* * *

"¿Así qué les dio el baile de invierno?" preguntó Santana en una posición un poco común. Ella estaba acostada en el sillón de Rachel, mientras la diva atacaba su cuello a besos encima de ella.

"Sip" dijo Rachel volviendo a atacar la boca de la latina, mientras sus manos se iban debajo de la remera de Santana.

Pero esta vez, siendo viernes, Rachel no se detuvo. Subió sus manos hasta lograr sacarle la remera a Santana, y con la misma, sacó el corpiño.

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana, quien estaba encerrada en un momento de placer, al sentir las manos de la pequeña morena en sus pechos.

"Shh" dijo Rachel sentándose para sacarse su propia remera y corpiño.

Pero aunque Santana no podía usar su boca para hablar, la utilizó para atacar inmediatamente los pechos de Rachel, ignorando el placer que había sentido segundos atrás. Escuchar a su novia gemir, mientras sus manos se enredaban en la cabellera de Santana, haciendo que se quedara en ese lugar, era suficiente inspiración para que la latina tomara la dirección del momento.

Igualmente, las manos de Rachel no se quedaron quietas, y pronto volvieron a tomar el control, acostando a Santana en el sillón y comenzando a desabrochar su jean.

Mientras tanto, la latina pensaba que había sido un error sacarse el uniforme de porrista después de la práctica. Ya que ahora tenía Rachel estaba tardando más de lo necesario para acceder al lugar en donde Santana más la necesitaba. Por lo tanto, para no desesperarse, comenzó a hacer exactamente lo mismo que la pequeña morena estaba haciendo y en pocos segundos más, las dos se encontraron completamente desnudas.

"Dime que quieres esto" dijo Rachel mientras su boca estaba descendiendo por el estómago de Santana rumbo a su entrepierna.

"Oh, Dios, si" gimió Santana.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel, hundiendo de improviso su rostro entre las piernas de Santana y comenzó a pasar su lengua entre los labios inferiores de la latina.

Una de sus manos dejó los pechos de su novia y levantó las piernas de Santana de forma que subieran a sus hombros, mientras su lengua comenzaba a entrar y salir de la latina a una gran velocidad. Poco después, Rachel sintió que se le hacía más y más difícil moverse dentro de Santana y la mano que tenía libre, fue a ubicarse en el clítoris de la latina, para estimularlo y hacer llegar a la misma a un gran orgasmo que causó que gritara.

Cuando Santana recuperó su respiración, fue capaz de devolver el favor y las dos terminaron completamente cansadas y abrazadas encima del sillón.

"Por suerte no viene mucha gente a este departamento." dijo Santana.

"Siempre se pueden dar vuelta los almohadones" dijo Rachel levantándose a buscar una manta para las dos.

"Me vas a tener que llevar" dijo Santana mientras veía partir a la diva hasta la habitación. Podía notar la piel arrugada del incendio, pero sabía que iba a tener que quitar la mirada rápidamente. No sabía como su novia podía llegar a reaccionar. Después de todo, era la primera vez que estaban completamente desnudas y Santana sabía que si Rachel se había animado a eso era porque se sentía segura al frente de ella.

"Llama a tu madre y dile que te quedas a dormir aquí. No creo que se sorprenda ni se enoje, ya que es viernes." dijo Rachel volviendo a acomodarse encima de Santana.

"Tienes razón" dijo la latina mientras se estiraba a buscar su celular para llamar a su madre.

* * *

A pesar de que parecía que el domingo había llegado rápido, apenas cruzaron el umbral de la casa de los López, Rachel deseó que no hubiera llegado nunca. Santana también deseó lo mismo, pero iba a tener que hablar a solas con su madre antes que nada.

La mujer, conociendo a las personas como lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que su hija y su novia, habían comenzado a tener sexo, por lo tanto, presentó una carpeta llena de los distintos tipos de protección que podían usar. Sobre todo en las distintas fiestas.

"No entiendo la parte de las fiestas" dijo Santana hojeando la carpeta, simplemente porque no quería escuchar a su madre ponerse a hablar del contenido de la misma.

"Esperen..." dijo María mirándolas sorprendidas. "No quiero saber detalles, pero...¿qué estuvieron haciendo desde el viernes a la tarde?" la mujer preguntaba simplemente porque Santana había pasado el sábado al mediodía a buscar más ropa.

"Sin entrar en detalles, lo que piensas que estuvimos haciendo. Pero ayer a la tarde y hoy estuvimos con mi banda, practicando y eligiendo las canciones para el baile de invierno" dijo Rachel

"Ah, Santana me contó sobre eso. Felicitaciones. Espero que alguien los descubra" dijo María. "¿Pero tus compañeros de banda no fueron a las fiestas de secundaria que se hacen todos los fines de semana?"

"No, y eso me llamó la atención. ¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"El viernes hubo otra redada, en la fiesta que hicieron en la casa de otra de las porristas. No sé el nombre." dijo María mirando a Santana.

"No, ni me preguntes." dijo la latina. "Ni sabía que iba a haber una fiesta y estuve haciendo cosas más interesantes"

María giró sus ojos y miró a Rachel. "Encontraron, además de las drogas comunes que uds. los jóvenes consumen en esas fiestas, una gran cantindad de Rohypnol."

"¿La droga para las violaciones?" preguntó Rachel

"La misma. Así que apenas me enteré incluí un montón de detalles en esa carpeta sobre como evitar consumirlas y que hacer en el caso de sentir los síntomas." dijo María.

"Por eso no debes preocuparte, mamá" dijo Santana "Rachel no toma alcohol en las fiestas"

"A pesar de parecer una chica rebelde, no haces eso. Me sorprendes" dijo María.

"No es por eso que lo hago. Y si tomo alcohol en otros lados. Pero simplemente lo hago cuando estoy con un pequeño círculo de personas en las cuales confío." respondió la pequeña morena.

"Bueno, Santana, tendrías que llamar a Quinn." dijo María

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina.

"Porque terminó pasando nuevamente una noche en la cárcel." dijo su madre mientras se levantaba para comenzar a limpiar la mesa.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que la capitana de las porristas pasaría gran parte de su tiempo en la cárcel? Tendrían que regalarle una moto y una campera de cuero" dijo Rachel.

"No creo que su familia esté muy contenta." dijo Santana. "Y mañana me enteraré. Porque cuando Quinn hace algo mal su madre le quita el celular por varios días."

"Parece ser que la familia de Quinn no es muy comprensiva" dijo Rachel

"Tendrías que haber estado cuando quedó embarazada de Noah." dijo Santana mientras María volvía a la mesa y se sentaba al frente de ellas.

"Me enteré por él de lo que pasó." dijo Rachel.

La conversación después pasó hacia otros temas, hasta que Rachel tuvo que marcharse.

María espero que su hija se despidiera y la sentó al frente de ella.

"¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si llega a oídos de Judy Fabray que Quinn está de novia con Brittany, verdad?" preguntó seriamente.

"Lo sé" dijo Santana

"¿Has vuelto a hablar con Rachel del tema del incendio?"

"No es un tema que le guste tocar mucho, y todavía me sorprende al recordar que lo escuché de su propia boca"

"¿Quinn no volvió a mencionar al padre después de que volvió a vivir con Judy?"

"Solo que huyó con una joven"

"Santana...en el caso de que Quinn tenga problemas en el momento en que Judy se entere de su homosexualidad, quiero que le digas que siempre puede contar con nosotras para lo que necesite"

"Todavía no sé como es que sabes tú de la relación entre Quinn y Brittany"

"Me entero muchas cosas en el trabajo y hay muchos de tus compañeros que terminan en coma alcohólico o demasiado alcoholizados como para saber que es lo que están diciendo."

"Está bien" dijo Santana tratando de entender que es lo que su madre estaba queriendo decirle. Sabía que si Rachel estuviera a su lado, hubiera entendido lo que María decía en cuestión de segundos. Pero su superdotada novia no estaba a su lado. "¿Por qué no me dijiste esto junto a Rachel?"

"Porque esto no se trata de uds. dos" dijo María. "Y porque estoy segura de que Rachel no conoce el nombre del padre de Quinn."

"Es una casualidad que hablen muy seguido. Quinn no habla mucho con ella si no está un poco borracha." dijo Santana. "Pero debe saber quien es el padre."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por esa extraña amistad que tiene con Noah Puckerman." dijo Santana y María abrió los ojos. "¿Qué no me estás contando mamá?"

"Cosas que te tendría que contar Rachel" dijo María. "Y no quiero decírtelas yo antes que ella" agregó.

Santana se quedó pensando en que podía llegar a contarle Rachel y mientras comenzaba a dormirse, en su cama, lejos del cuerpo de su novia, y con la mente trabajando, se dio cuenta de que era lo que podía llegar a ser que Rachel tenía que contarle.

Russell Fabray, conocido hombre de negocios en Lima, miembro asiduo a la iglesia, y homófobo reconocido casi estatalmente, había sido una de las personas que incendió la casa de los Berry 7 años atrás.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Otro más...ya son 3. _

_Realmente pido perdón si el capítulo es muy malo, estoy todavía como un poco bloqueada, y es como que mi mente se cierra en ciertas cosas. Así que mil disculpas. _

_Se preguntarán ¿para qué lo subí? Bueno, en realidad, lo hice para no demorarme tanto y porque me gustaría saber que nombre les gustaría a uds. que tenga el grupo de Rachel y Azimio._

_Cualquier cosa me avisan._

_Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a VickyAgron por hacer la portada de la historia. Gracias Vicky! _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites, follows y alerts! Gracias también a aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la nota de autor en las aventuras. Y gracias por seguir leyéndome._

**_Wanda-Marie840: _**_gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos y gracias por la review! _

**_Eli:_**_ muchas gracias por la review! Si, lamentablemente hay gente así en el mundo y vaya una a saber cuando dejara de existir y todos podamos vivir en paz y respetándonos los unos a los otros. Dejo de lado los sueños utópicos, y te agradezco de nuevo por la review! Saludos!_

**_Mrs Michele: _**_gracias por la review y por leer esta y la JulyBerry Week y Viral. Si, se extraña Pezberry, pero siendo yo, siempre meto amistad Pezberry en los JulyBerry, que superan el límite de una amistad común. Después de todo estamos hablando de Rachel y Santana. La continuación de esa historia ya la había comenzado, pero la verdad me sentí abrumada, hubo muchas cosas que fueron demasiado y casi me ahogo en un ataque de stress. Y eso que estaba en vacaciones. Ahora la que aburre soy yo, así que te agradezco nuevamente la review y nos estamos leyendo. Saludos!_

**_AndruSol:_**_ ehhh! Ya están juntas! Wiii...igual falta para la historia. Sigue un camino que discutí con la persona que tuvo la idea, así que, Andru! Gracias por leer la historia! Muchas gracias a vos por la review! Besos!_

_Bueno Kitties, me despido._

_Saludos!_

_Besos!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore_


	4. Quinn

******Título:** Extraño Corazón.

******Capítulo: ****4 – Quinn**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ********4**/?

******Palabras: ****4,202**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:** Rachel Berry es la nueva estudiante de McKinley High. Manejando una Harley Davidson y siendo amiga de Noah Puckerman, es lo primero que hace llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Es el último año de la mayoría y Santana López se siente atraída por la nueva chica. ¿Cuáles son los misterios que oculta Rachel Berry? ¿Cuál es el futuro que pueden tener en un mundo como Lima?

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:********Pedido por lizzie19189. ****Es un capítulo dramático. Saben como soy con ese tema, así que lo mandé todo en uno.**

******Fecha de Publicación: ********15********/08/2013**

* * *

******Quinn**

Santana pasó unos días observando detenidamente a su novia. ¿Acaso sabía que el padre de una de sus compañeras había formado parte de ese grupo de homófobos que quemó su casa?¿Y si lo sabía, por qué parecía no importarle?

También pasó esos días pensando en el porque su madre le había contado eso. ¿Tenía alguna razón para suponer que Judy Fabray podría hacer algo para que Quinn dejara un comportamiento que no correspondía con los valores familiares?

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó Rachel mirándola a través de la mesa ratona a su novia. La había visto pensativa y sabía muy bien que no era por la escuela. Además, se imaginó que Santana iba a aprovechar cada oportunidad para tener sexo. No es que le molestara, pero la latina parecía perdida.

"¿Sabes quienes fueron los que incendiaron tu casa?" preguntó la latina y la pequeña morena la miró sorprendida.

"Si, lo sé." respondió Rachel. "¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Quinn?"

"¿Cómo sabes que tiene que ver con Quinn?" fue la pregunta de Santana sorprendida.

"Porque sé que no lo preguntarías si no te hubieras enterado algo."

"Eres demasiado inteligente a veces" dijo Santana

"No, sé que algo escuchaste desde que te dejé el domingo a la noche hasta el lunes a la mañana, momento en el que ya estabas en este estado pensante. Y sé que varias veces has estado mirando a Quinn con una pregunta en la boca. Como me estabas mirando a mi segundos atrás. Por Noah sé quién es Quinn y lo sé hace mucho. Sé también que su padre fue uno de los principales instigadores de ese incendio y muchas veces, mis padres solían decir que probablemente Russell Fabray fuera quien encendiera el fósforo."

"No entiendo entonces porque eres tan..."

"¿Amable con ella?"

"Odio en serio que seas tan inteligente."

"No guardo rencores, a nadie. No me sirve de nada. Y además, cuando la conocí, primero pensé que sería como su padre, pero ambas sabemos que no es así, San."

"Y ya que sabes tanto ¿sabes por qué mi madre habló sobre el tema?"

"No sé bien que es lo que te dijo"

Santana procedió a contarle la conversación que había tenido con su madre y Rachel solo asintió para hacerle saber que la estaba escuchando. Cuando terminó de hablar, la latina se quedó esperando que Rachel dijera algo.

"Tienes que hacerle saber a Quinn que cuenta contigo, San." dijo Rachel. "Lo que si, no me gustaría que se quede en tu casa si algo llega a suceder"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Russell puede ir detrás de ella y de uds. es más seguro que venga a vivir conmigo"

"No."

"Santana. El departamento tiene dos habitaciones."

"Russell puede ir detrás de ella y detrás tuyo si se entera de quien eres en realidad" dijo la latina firmemente.

"Al contrario. En la sentencia del juicio quedó muy en claro que no pueden acercarse ni a mi ni a mis padres."

"Eso no quiere decir que intenten algo."

"Si me llega a pasar algo extraño, incluso hasta un paro cardíaco, se los culpará enseguida, San" dijo Rachel.

"¿No puede quedarse con Brittany?"

"¿Crees que no van a ir detrás de Brittany?"

"¿Hay alguna opción que no vaya detrás de nadie?"

"Espero que si" dijo Rachel suspirando.

* * *

No fue hasta el día siguiente a la tarde, mientras Santana le contaba a Rachel sus infructuosos actos de acercarse a Quinn, que el timbre del departamento de la más pequeña de las dos, interrumpió su charla.

Rachel caminó hasta el portero y escuchó para ver quien hablaba del otro lado, antes de volver con Santana a esperar que la persona subiera hasta su piso.

"Creo que la charla que tuvimos ayer fue en el momento justo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Santana

"Brittany está subiendo, sonaba bastante...conflictuada. Por no decir histérica" dijo Rachel justo cuando alguien golpeaba en la puerta de su departamento. Al abrirla, Brittany pasó corriendo y abrazó a Santana. Solo se escuchaba su llanto, mientras esperaba que su mejor amiga la calmara.

Santana pudo calmarla casi media hora después, tiempo en el que no se había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

"Judy lo sabe" logró decir Brittany entre sollozos. Santana inmediatamente levantó su mirada preocupada hacia su novia, quien agarró su celular y envió un mensaje. "Russell está volviendo" agregó Brittany ignorando lo que estaba pasando entre las morenas.

"¿Puedes comunicarte con Quinn?" preguntó Rachel

Brittany solo asintió.

"Hazle saber que vamos a buscarla" dijo la pequeña morena.

"Tiene muchas cosas en mi casa." dijo Brittany "Puede quedarse ahí"

"No creo que por ahora eso sea seguro" dijo Rachel. "Noah está viniendo a buscarme, vamos a ir juntos a buscarla. Avísale."

"Quinn ya tiene los 18 años" dijo Brittany. "No sé porque, pero sé que es importante"

"Y lo es, Brittany. Lo es" dijo Rachel. Miró a Santana una vez más y agarrando un abrigo salió del departamento.

"¿Van a estar bien?" preguntó la rubia mirando a la latina.

"Supongo que si lleva a Noah es porque tiene miedo de que pueda pasar algo" dijo Santana "¿Quieres agua?"

* * *

Rachel sabía que habían llegado a tiempo cuando vieron salir el auto de Judy Fabray, manejado por dicha mujer de la casa. Y lo supieron porque Noah le dijo quien era.

Bajaron rápidamente y no alcanzaron a llegar a la puerta, que unas maletas comenzaron a caer desde el primer piso.

"Es por el único lugar que puedo salir" dijo Quinn asomando su cabeza.

"Ve a buscar la camioneta y sube marcha atrás, el salto va a ser menor hacia la caja" dijo Rachel y Noah salió corriendo a hacer eso, mientras la morena juntaba las cosas que Quinn iba tirando y las dejaba a un costado.

Su amigo tardó unos pocos minutos en dejar la camioneta como Rachel había pedido, y Quinn continuó tirando unas dos bolsas, antes de detenerse.

"Lo bueno es que parecía lista" dijo Rachel en voz baja, mientras veía como la rubia comenzaba a bajar por uno de los costados de la ventana. Extrañamente parecía entrenada para hacer eso y saltó cómodamente sobre la caja de la camioneta de Noah, antes de suspirar.

"Vamos" dijo Quinn y Rachel asintió subiéndose en la cabina y haciendo que su amigo arrancara.

"Veo que tiene muchas ganas de hablar" dijo Noah.

"Supongo que después querrá hablar. Ahora estábamos un poco apurados" dijo Rachel mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

"No creo que llegue todavía. Si Judy la dejó encerrada es porque está esperando que él lo haga y falta tiempo" dijo Noah

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel "Estoy mirando para ver si Judy no nos vio. Además supongo que para algún vecino fue raro ver a Quinn saltar hacia una camioneta puesta de culata hacia la casa"

"Puede ser cierto. Pero Rachel ¿vas a estar bien?" preguntó Noah. "Los dos sabemos"

"Judy habrá tenido una razón externa a mi persona para encerrarla. No creo que sea por mi presencia en Lima."

"Russell es una persona que puede hacer cambiar la mente de cualquiera" dijo Noah.

"Quizás por eso la dejó encerrada hasta que él llegara."

"¿Y si no es por eso?"

"No conozco a los Fabray más que de nombre, Noah. Así que no te puedo decir más cosas" dijo Rachel y su amigo supo que la conversación había terminado.

* * *

Subir las cosas de Quinn al departamento de Rachel fue mucho más fácil, por lo tanto lo hicieron lo suficientemente rápido como para que Noah dejara el lugar en cuestión de minutos. Rachel se dirigió a su cuarto, seguida por Santana, mientras Quinn y Brittany intentaban calmarse mutuamente.

"¿Qué pasó? Fueron y volvieron rápido" dijo Santana sentándose con ella en la cama.

"Estaba esperándonos y tiró todo por una ventana. Pudimos ver a Judy marcharse cuando llegamos así que tuvimos tiempo de sacarla. La tenían encerrada" dijo Rachel

"No me sorprende. Esa mujer puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa para que su marido vuelva" dijo Santana

"Esperemos que esto no pase a mayores" dijo Rachel. "Ahora, ¿cuánto falta para que tenga que llevarte?"

"Una hora más o menos. Llamé a mi mamá para explicarle la situación. Tengo que llevarme a Brittany"

"De acuerdo. Supongo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que Quinn pregunte donde la voy a ubicar"

"Podemos utilizar el tiempo para algo útil" dijo Santana levantando las cejas.

"No" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Quizás tus amigas te necesiten en unos minutos. No quiero arriesgarme a comenzar algo que no voy a poder terminar."

"Rachel...¿estás bien con esto?¿Con qué la hija de una de las personas que prendieron fuego tu casa y te lastimaron, se quede a vivir contigo? Mi madre no está bien con este tema." preguntó Santana. Sabía bien que habían hablado del tema pero la verdad, era una duda que todavía le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza.

"Quinn no incendió mi casa. Y ni siquiera sabemos si sabe lo que sucedió. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"Porque volverías a poner a esos hombres en tu camino"

"No creo. Russell Fabray no tiene con que. Judy Fabray no creo que supiera que yo estoy en Lima. Y en el caso de que lo supiera, si se lo hizo saber, Russell no volvió enseguida. Yo no soy importante para ellos. Antes tampoco lo fui. Mis padres fueron los importantes, porque estaban casados, porque se mostraban en público tal como eran. Y no se dieron cuenta de que la homofobia en Lima era demasiado fuerte como para aceptarlos en ese momento"

"Y ahora tampoco, por lo que vemos. Ahora también entiendo porque siempre evitas las demostraciones de afecto en público."

"Lo hago para protegerte y proteger a tu madre." dijo Rachel suspirando.

"Lo sé. Y gracias"

"No me agradezcas."

Santana se inclinó para besar a su novia, sonriendo cuando sintió que la lengua de Rachel entró en su boca de inmediato.

Se separaron en el mismo momento en que Brittany las llamaba del otro lado.

"Nos tenemos que ir, San" dijo cuando salieron de la habitación.

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina poniéndose triste. No quería dejar a su novia con Quinn Fabray y no quería no saber hasta el día siguiente lo que había pasado.

Brittany besó a su novia, y Quinn, antes de que las dos dejaran el departamento abrazó a Santana.

* * *

Si a Quinn le había parecido raro el mensaje de Brittany diciéndole que Rachel y Noah iban a ir a buscarla, no lo demostró.

Tampoco demostró que le había parecido raro que ninguno de los dos se hubiera subido con ella a la caja de la camioneta para hacerle preguntas.

Si le sorprendió y se lo dijo a Brittany, cuando las dos morenas se fueron al cuarto de Rachel para dejarlas solas.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue cuando decidió entrar a hablar con Rachel para explicarle las cosas y, por supuesto, hacer preguntas.

No había escuchado que se había ido a bañar, porque estaba ocupada preparando su nueva habitación. Entonces caminó directamente hacia el cuarto de Rachel y no golpeó la puerta porque la vio entre abierta.

"¿Qué te sucedió?" preguntó al ver la espalda de la pequeña morena, desde la mitad hacia abajo, la piel estaba arrugada, como si hubiera sido quemada.

"No sabía que una Fabray no golpeaba las puertas." dijo Rachel poniéndose rápidamente una remera que le quedaba grande por varios talles.

"Lo siento. Pensé que podía entrar debido a que la puerta estaba entreabierta" dijo la rubia. "¿Qué sucedió, Rachel?¿Por qué parece que hubieras sido rostizada?"

"Esa es una manera graciosa de decirlo, Quinn. Pero no fui rostizada por poco" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta. "Me voy a preparar algo para comer"

"No te vas a librar fácil de mis preguntas"

"Lo sé. Y no intentaba eso. Después de todo vamos a vivir juntas. Simplemente quería que vayamos a la cocina"

"Oh"

Rachel caminó hacia la cocina, mientras Quinn la seguía en silencio. Una pensaba en las respuestas que sabía que iba a tener que dar y la otra en las preguntas que quería hacer.

"¿Puedo hacer preguntas mientras cocinas?" preguntó Quinn notando que quizás Rachel Berry fuera en la intimidad tan interesante como era en público.

"Visto que ya empezaste, continúa" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros como si no le importara.

"¿Por qué tienes esas quemaduras en el cuerpo?"

"No voy a empezar respondiendo eso. Si quieres después de todas las demás preguntas que quieras hacerme lo hago. Pero no ahora"

"Dijiste que pregunte"

"No voy a responder a eso ahora" dijo Rachel firmemente y Quinn sintió un escalofrío. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar ese tema para más tarde.

"¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme?" preguntó entonces la rubia.

"Porque sabía un poco sobre la situación en tu casa y sabía que no ibas a poder quedarte más ahí"

"¿Por Santana?"

"Santana estaba preocupada, si. Ella me contó y le dije que podías quedarte aquí si algo llegaba a pasar."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, yo también soy lesbiana. No seremos muchas en Lima pero debemos mantenernos unidas."

"No me vengas con esas cosas. Sé muy bien lo que mi padre les hizo a tus padres" dijo Quinn sorprendiendo a Rachel.

"¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes?" preguntó la morena dando media vuelta y apoyando su espalda contra la mesada.

"Desde el domingo, en que mi madre recibió la visita del ex Comisario y se pusieron a hablar. Pensaron que yo no escuchaba, pero si lo estaba haciendo. Él fue quien le contó a mi madre de mi relación con Brittany."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿No sabes quién es el ex Comisario de Lima?"

"Si, se muy bien quien es y sé el porque dejo de ser Comisario. No entiendo porque iría a contarle a tu madre de tu relación"

"Es homófobo, Rachel. Pensó que mi padre iba a estar en la casa. Le contó a mi madre y después se ofendió con mi padre porque huyó con la persona con la que huyó" dijo Quinn

"¿Escuchaste de casualidad que habló tu madre con tu padre?"

"No, pero sé porque me encerró a pesar de que él estaba del otro lado del país. ¿Eso sirve?"

"Me ayudaría a entender"

"Mi padre cree que la homosexualidad es una enfermedad causada por la sociedad moderna y cree que puede arreglarse con un lavado de cerebro. Según él tiene una fórmula invencible de curarla pero lleva tiempo. Mi madre sabe de eso y pensó que si le iba a llevar tiempo curarme, iba a poder conquistarlo nuevamente. Ese era su plan. Yo estaba lista para irme, ¿a dónde? Lo vería cuando estuviera afuera de esa casa. ¿Te sirve? Mi familia es egoísta y mi madre no pensó en mi cuando vio la oportunidad de volver a estar con mi padre. Siempre pensaron en lo que dirían los demás, por eso pocas personas saben que mi padre huyó con una joven que tiene mi misma edad y que encontró en la calle. Según él, la había conocido cuando fue a dar de comer a uno de los albergues para indigentes de Columbus."

"¿Por qué él se fue volviste a vivir con tu madre?"

"Si, la verdad esa casa parecía una prisión antes de lo de Beth y quedar embarazada fue una bendición. Si mi madre aparecía y me decía que él seguía en esa casa, seguramente no hubiera vuelto. Pero me dijo del divorcio y de lo feliz que estaba desde que él se había ido. Así que me mudé con ella. Poco tiempo después, me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba bastante mal por la separación, que en ningún momento había hecho las cosas necesarias para que el divorcio se lleve a cabo y que todas las noches se quedaba mirando por la ventana esperando que él regresara."

Rachel bajó la mirada y la volvió hacia la comida, que ya estaba lista.

Puso la mesa en silencio, mientras Quinn se preguntaba porque le había contado todo eso a Rachel, pero no le importaba.

"¿Tienes algo de dinero?"

"Tengo bastante. Mi madre nunca me sacó de las cuentas familiares y cuando me di cuenta de que ella esperaba su regreso supe que él en algún momento lo haría. Lo que más le gusta es recalcar mis fallas, una y otra vez. Y si se enteraba de mi relación con Brittany, iba a encontrar demasiado placer en recalcar lo mal que está ser homosexual."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Qué?"

"No me respondiste la pregunta"

"Oh, si. Comencé a mover dinero a una cuenta que Noah me había abierto cuando estaba embarazada de Beth. Así que tengo bastante."

"Eso es bueno."

"Igualmente te pagaré el alquiler y los servicios"

"Eso no hace falta Quinn. Mis padres pagan todo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Mi padre tiene que ver con las quemaduras qué tienes?"

"No es un tema muy lindo para hablar cuando estamos comiendo"

"Por favor. Necesito saber."

"Si crees que necesitas saberlo porque piensas que voy a hacer algo en tu contra para vengarme, quiero decirte que no es así"

"Lo sé. Pero..."

"Si, tiene que ver Quinn. Hubo un incendio hace 7 años y quedé así"

"¿Cómo fue?"

"Son detalles que Santana no sabe, así que preferiría que ese tema lo hablemos mañana en su presencia."

"De acuerdo." dijo Quinn. "Eso demuestra que Santana es verdaderamente importante para ti"

"Lo es. Realmente lo es" dijo Rachel casi en un susurro. Haciendo que Quinn solo leyera sus labios.

* * *

"Ahora nuestras tardes no van a ser las mismas. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Santana mientras subían al departamento de la pequeña morena.

"No lo creo. Pero hoy va a ser una charla entre amigas, supongo." dijo Rachel

"¿Supones?"

"No sé si puedo llamar amigas a Quinn y a Brittany, todavía. Sé que son las tuyas"

"Ah...¿de qué se va a tratar la charla?"

"Quinn sabe del incendio"

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Resulta que escuchó una conversación, vio las quemaduras anoche y unió todos los puntos"

"No eres la única inteligente en esa escuela" dijo Santana "¿Por qué no le contaste?"

"Porque Quinn necesita saber ciertos detalles que tú no sabes. Y no quería que ella los supiera antes que tú lo supieras. Por lo tanto decidí que hoy iba a contar todo."

"¿Todo?"

"Todos los detalles que recuerdo, Santana."

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina.

Cuando entraron al departamento solo se encontraron con Quinn, quien estaba leyendo un libro, obviamente sacado de la extensa biblioteca de Rachel.

"Oh, le pedí a Brittany que hoy no nos veamos. No quería que escuche cosas que no le pueden llegar a hacer bien y le pueden llegar a generar pesadillas" dijo la rubia cuando las vio entrar.

"Hola" dijo Santana caminando para sentarse a su lado. "No tuvimos demasiado tiempo para hablar en la escuela. Pero ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien, San. Gracias por preguntar" dijo Quinn

"¿En serio?" preguntó la latina.

"Las dos sabíamos que no iba a estar demasiado tiempo en esa casa, San."

"Si, lo sé. Pero pensé que Judy realmente había cambiado"

"Oh, yo también. Pero anoche le conté a Rachel que fue al poco tiempo de volver a vivir con ella que me di cuenta de que mi madre todavía extrañaba a Russell" dijo Quinn. "¿Se sabe algo?"

"No." Respondió Santana.

Rachel mientras tanto se había sentado y miraba a su novia interactuar con Quinn. Y no quería decirles que en realidad Noah había interceptado a Russell Fabray en la entrada de Lima y le dijo que Quinn ya no estaba en la casa de Judy. Por lo tanto el hombre, después de gritar un poco y golpear el volante de su auto, llamó a su ex mujer para corroborar que lo que el chico judío estaba diciendo era cierto. Demasiado se conocían las dos personas, para que Russell notara enseguida que Judy estaba mintiendo. Por lo tanto dio media vuelta y volvió con su nueva mujer, ya que si Quinn no estaba bajo el techo de su casa, él no iba a poder hacer nada. Su hija ya era mayor de edad en cuanto al tema que iban a tratar.

Después de hablar de varios temas, las dos porristas miraron a Rachel.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la pequeña morena.

"¿Además de que estás callada hace como una hora?" preguntó Santana

"¿Vas a explicarnos?" preguntó, en cambio, Quinn.

"Está bien. Espero que se pongan cómodas porque esto puede llevar un tiempo." dijo Rachel y las dos porristas esperaron.

"Cuando mis padres vinieron a vivir, causaron gran revolución. Por si no lo sabes, Quinn, soy hija de una pareja de homosexuales." Pero Quinn lo sabía, y Rachel se sintió un poco tonta al volver a repetirlo. "Mientras yo fui creciendo, y ellos seguían demostrando su amor en público, Lima se fue encerrando más y más en contra de los homosexuales, hasta que un grupo de hombres religiosos, con un gran sentido común y de ayuda social crearon una pequeña organización sin fines de lucro y con un solo objetivo." Santana sonrió al escuchar a Rachel usar el sarcasmo en el momento en que describía a los hombres que formaron esa organización. "Hace 7 años atrás, llegaron al pico de socios. Incluido el ex Comisario de Lima. Llamaban a la casa a todas horas, me habían tenido que sacar de la escuela debido a que siempre había alguien que se acercaba y me insultaba. No me dejaban sola ni un minuto."

"Espera." dijo Quinn "¿Cuál era el objetivo?"

"Echar a los Berry de Lima" dijo Rachel y esperó por si había otras preguntas. "Cuando no lo lograron, comenzaron a pasar las noches acampando en el terreno de la que era nuestra casa. Tirando cosas hacia la ventana. Gritando lo que pensaban hacernos. No importaba si los vecinos llamaban a la policía, porque el Comisario estaba de su lado. Salvo uno de los vecinos, que no pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, el resto lo había hecho. Fue una noche en que las amenazas habían tomado otro camino. Rompieron los vidrios de la casa y no dejaron que nadie se acercara a arreglarlo. Hacía frío, y mis padres terminaron durmiendo en el piso de mi habitación. Uno debajo de la ventana y el otro cerca de la puerta. Uno de ellos escuchó ruido y fue hacia el lugar donde estaba el mismo. Lo dejaron inconsciente. Mi otro padre fue detrás, hicieron lo mismo. Cuando comenzaron a despertarse, el fuego se estaba esparciendo por la planta baja. Cuando el fuego ya me había alcanzado y yo estaba acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación, quemándome por el calor de las paredes y el mismo fuego que ya me estaba tocando la piel. Un hombre ingresó en la habitación y me metió debajo de una enorme manta que tenía puesta y estaba mojada. Con eso apagó mis ropas quemadas y me sacó. Como todo estaba abierto, no hubo que temer por el ingreso de oxígeno y explosiones."

La pequeña morena hizo un pequeño silencio, como para que sus oyentes descansaran un poco y ella intentara olvidar el fuego en su piel. Siempre le pasaba cuando contaba los detalles de esa noche. Volvía a sentir todo y su garganta luchaba por cerrarse ante la sensación que su mente causaba al recordar el humo entrando en sus pulmones.

"El hombre que había entrado era el vecino que no estaba nunca. Fue el hombre que cuando vio que el Comisario buscaba la forma de sacar a sus amigos del nuevo lío y yo luchaba por sobrevivir en la cama de un hospital, hizo la denuncia en Columbus. Y la policía del estado intervino y también asuntos internos. Mientras todos ellos iban a juicio, y mis padres tomaban por fin la decisión de dejar Lima, yo salía de a poco de mi dolor y mis heridas. Y esa es toda la historia" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cuál fue el resultado del juicio?" preguntó Quinn.

"Todos tuvieron que pagar millones de dólares y mis cuentas del hospital. Pero no les importó demasiado, los Berry se iban a ir de Lima en el momento en que yo estuviera bien." dijo Rachel. "Y eso hicieron. Abrieron una empresa y ahora dan vueltas al mundo trabajando en la misma."

"¿Y por qué decidiste volver?" preguntó Quinn y Santana se dio cuenta de que esa era una pregunta a la cual todavía no tenía una verdadera respuesta.

"No sé" dijo Rachel y decidió dejar solas a las amigas para que siguieran hablando. "Me voy a ir a dormir un ratito, ¿si?"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana mirándola preocupada.

Pero el ratito se convirtió en casi una hora y media, y la latina entró en el cuarto para ver que sucedía.

Rachel no estaba durmiendo, ni estaba en el baño, ni escondida en el armario. Se dio cuenta de que podría haber salido por las escaleras de emergencia que estaban al costado de la ventana de su cuarto y salió rápidamente del departamento para ver si la moto todavía estaba en el estacionamiento. Quinn la siguió porque vio la cara de preocupación de su amiga.

"¿Qué sucede?" logró preguntar.

"Rachel no está. Y su moto tampoco" dijo cuando miró y no vio la Harley Davidson.

"¿Dónde habrá ido?" preguntó Quinn

"No sé." dijo Santana bajando la cabeza.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien. _

_Si, ha sido un capítulo lleno de drama y lleno de diálogos e historias. Pero la verdad quería que pasara esto rápido. Como la historia no es mía, tiene un camino que seguir y me estoy desviando demasiado. Y quienes me conocen, saben que el drama no es algo que me guste escribir. _

_Hablando de otras cosas, publiqué rápido porque **no tengo ni idea de cuando voy a poder subir el próximo capítulo. **_

_Sé muy bien lo que es estar siguiendo una historia y que no actualicen seguidos (sigo una Britchel que no actualiza hace casi un año) pero como escribo sé que cada persona tiene algo más para hacer. Sé muy bien que una escritora o escritor de fanfiction no está acá porque le pagan sino porque le gusta escribir. Sé que yo no puedo hacer nada con esto. Pero me encantaría que...me encantarían muchas cosas, pero sé que no todos leen esta parte._

_Por lo tanto, de ahora en más solo me voy a dedicar a responder a las reviews. No las voy a agobiar más con estos mensajes. _

_Solo quiero que quede en claro esto: me encanta escribir, me encanta escribir fanfiction, me encanta que les guste si lo leen o lo odien si lo leen, pero como todo ser humano, tengo otras cosas que hacer y lamentablemente todavía no aprendí a dividirme en dos y así dejar una parte mía escribiendo las 24 horas. Tampoco sé como vivir sin trabajar, o sin estudiar porque como toda persona, tengo un sueño. O sin comer o sin dormir por lo menos 4 horas en una semana (me suele pasar). Así que, por favor, solo les pido que tengan en consideración ese tema, porque siento que no pareciera importarles._

_Diciendo todas estas cosas, me despido agradeciendo las review y quedénse tranquilas/os que no van a existir más de estas notas. _

_Otra cosa más antes de pasar a las reviews. Si ven que no respondo una pregunta, es porque en una review anterior la hicieron y la respondí ahí. Voy a hacer eso para no repetirme tanto. _

_Mil disculpas por todo esto. Nos vemos cuando pueda actualizar._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites, follows y alerts!_

_**Ixiam: **gracias por la review! _

_**HopelessHeart: **muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado! _

_**Erieyla76: **espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Cuando vi tu review ya gran parte estaba escrito. Seguramente desde ahora en adelante va a haber una amistad faberry más fuerte. Veremos como termina lo demás. Gracias por la review! _

_**Eli: **gracias por la review! No estabas muy equivocada. Cuídate._

_**Mrs Michele: ** Russell entra y sale rápido ¿no? Creo que lo usé más que nada de excusa para mudar a Quinn. Se las va a poder detener, jajaja, si no no puedo seguir con la historia como está planeada. Gracias! La imagen de portada es de VickyAgron que se toma el tiempo de hacerla. Una genia total! _

_**Wanda-Marie840: **muchas gracias por la review! Y no creo que sea tanto un honor, pero gracias igual! _

_**Keylie: **Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ya que Rachel cuenta más sobre el incendio. Realmente intento minimizar siempre el drama porque para eso ya tengo mi vida. Florida! Que bueno! Espero que estés muy bien y muchísimas gracias por la review! _

_**VickyAgron:** no lo matemos, pobre. Ni siquiera tuvo un diálogo. Jajaja. Y no va a volver. Ya más adelante saldrá el tema del porque volvió a Lima, creo. Tu portada es espectacular, sabelo. Sos una genia Vicky! Muchas gracias por hacerla y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos._

_Bueno Kitties! _

_Espero que sigan bien._

_Gracias por leerme._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	5. Time

******Título:** Extraño Corazón.

******Capítulo: ****5 - Time**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ****5**/?

******Palabras: ****3,032**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:** Rachel Berry es la nueva estudiante de McKinley High. Manejando una Harley Davidson y siendo amiga de Noah Puckerman, es lo primero que hace llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Es el último año de la mayoría y Santana López se siente atraída por la nueva chica. ¿Cuáles son los misterios que oculta Rachel Berry? ¿Cuál es el futuro que pueden tener en un mundo como Lima?

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:********Pedido por lizzie19189. ****COMIENZA A SALTAR EL TIEMPO. Ya que llamé su atención, éste salto de tiempo sucede porque me di cuenta que la historia se estaba desviando de su camino establecido.**

******Fecha de Publicación: ********24********/08/2013**

* * *

******Time**

"Rachel está perdida" dijo Santana en el teléfono, mientras esperaba que le iban a responder del otro lado. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" y continuó escuchando ante la atenta mirada de Quinn, que también demostraba algo de preocupación. "¿Estás seguro? Si, ¿por qué quieres saber qué sucedió antes de que desaparezca? Estuvo hablando del incendio. ¿En dónde? De acuerdo, gracias"

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Quinn.

"Que puede estar en la casa"

"¿Casa?"

"La casa que fue quemada. Y que esperemos que va a volver" agregó Santana sentándose en el sillón y mirando al techo.

"¿No podemos ir a buscarla?"

"Dijo Puckerman que esperemos. Rachel seguramente necesite su tiempo. Que es muy duro para ella recordar esa noche"

"Voy a llamar a Brittany" dijo Quinn caminando hacia su nueva habitación.

"Deja la puerta abierta. No quiero que utilices el mismo truco que utilizó Rachel" dijo la latina.

"No lo voy a hacer." dijo la rubia.

Santana cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba de fondo la conversación entre sus amigas, pensando en el porque su novia se había ido.

Quinn volvió unos minutos después y se sentó a su lado, encendiendo la televisión

Las dos se quedaron dormidas mirando un capítulo de La Ley y el Orden.

* * *

Santana despertó en la cama de Rachel, sin ropa y debajo de las colchas. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba abrazando desde atrás. Cuando pudo ver las manos, supo que Rachel había vuelto. Supo que estaba despierta por la respiración.

"¿Dónde estuviste?" preguntó la latina en voz baja, mientras sus manos agarraban las de su novia.

"En la casa" dijo Rachel en un suspiro.

"Pensé que me ibas a decir cualquier otra cosa" dijo Santana

"¿Para qué mentirte?" dijo Rachel soltando su agarre del cuerpo de la latina y tratando de levantarse.

"¿Por qué fuiste ahí?" preguntó Santana "Yo no volvería"

"Crecí en ese lugar, San."

"Pensé que tus padres la habían vendido."

"No podían venderla. Nunca se les ocurrió."

"¿Por qué?"

"Hay cosas que con mis padres no hablamos. Y esa noche no es discutida con ellos. Se sienten culpables de lo que me pasó y prefieren olvidarlo."

"¿Por eso no los ves seguido?"  
"En realidad no los veo por decisión propia. Ellos siempre dicen lo bueno que sería que las cosas fueran diferentes, cuando están conmigo. Realmente me molesta bastante. Ellos no se quemaron esa noche." dijo Rachel un poco triste y un poco enojada.

"¿Por qué fuiste ahí?" preguntó Santana.

"No suelo hablar mucho del incendio, San." dijo Rachel volviendo a acostarse en la cama, y agarrando a la latina. "Siento que el calor vuelve a atacarme y que la piel comienza a quemarse. Me arden las heridas y mis pulmones comienzan a cerrarse. Siento que todo a mi alrededor se hace mucho más pequeño y que tengo que huir"

"Pero elegiste volver a la casa en la que todo sucedió."

"Porque necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba confirmar que había salido ahí. Ahora tenía un lugar para hacerlo. Antes cuando contaba sobre el incendio, pasaba semanas con pesadillas, despertándome."

"Rach...¿por qué volviste a Lima?" preguntó Santana.

"Estaba huyendo del pasado cuando me di cuenta que en realidad tenía que enfrentarlo. Y el primer lugar en el que tenía que hacerlo era Lima. No puedo pasar mi vida huyendo del pasado, Santana"

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Rachel" dijo la latina.

"A mi también. Ahora, levántate de la cama y ve a tu casa. No quiero escuchar a tu madre gritándome de nuevo porque no le avisaste que te ibas a quedar conmigo" dijo Rachel. "Es más, no puedo ir mañana a cenar."

"No quiero. Quiero estar contigo" dijo Santana.

"Santana. A veces me importa lo que tu madre piensa de mi. Después de todo es tu madre. Así que prefiero estar en el lado bueno de ella." dijo Rachel sacando las colchas de encima de su novia. "Así que ve a hacer acto de presencia en su casa y convéncela de que soy buena"

"No lo eres"

"No parece en estos momentos, pero sabes que en el fondo lo soy"

"Eres mala. No quieres pasar el día conmigo"

"No si tu madre va a estar llamando cada cinco minutos. Odio las interrupciones" dijo Rachel dejando la habitación. "Más te vale que te vistas en cinco minutos así te llevo" gritó.

"Vas a despertar a Quinn" gritó Santana

"Quinn no está. Se fue a lo de Brittany."

"Mejor porque estás semidesnuda caminando por el departamento"

* * *

Para el día en que se llevaba a cabo el Baile de Invierno, Rachel y Quinn se llevaban un poco mejor. No solo por la convivencia, sino porque parecía que la pequeña morena estaba un poco más relajada alrededor de su novia y sus amigas, ahora que sabían la historia del incendio. Por lo tanto, no era raro verlas a las 4 juntas caminar por algún lado. Aunque una sola vez Rachel había aceptado ir al centro comercial con ellas.

El resto del tiempo, mientras estaban separadas, Rachel y sus amigos ensayaban para la noche del baile y comenzaron una nueva rutina. Ir a Columbus a enterarse que pasaba en el mundo de las bandas.

A Santana esto no le gustaba mucho, pero a pesar de todo, sabía que ambas en poco tiempo tomarían caminos distintos. La única vez que plantearon esta situación, decidieron que lo mejor era comenzar a pensar en eso en el momento en que sucediera.

Ya, entonces, en el baile de invierno, Rachel y su banda fueron un éxito a partir de la segunda canción en la que el gimnasio estalló en gritos al reconocerla.

La pequeña morena logró hipnotizar a todos al cantar y Santana no podía esperar a que ella estuviera debajo del escenario para estrellar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Cuando el baile terminó, Rachel agarró a Santana y se la llevó directamente al departamento en donde mostraron su pasión de otra forma.

* * *

"Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo Santana una mañana en la que Rachel se encontró de pronto atada en la cama.

"No creo que sea tan feliz si me tienes atada, San" dijo la pequeña morena sonriendo.

"Dímelo después de que termine contigo" dijo Santana sonriendo y descendiendo con su boca por el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel.

* * *

"¿Qué vamos a hacer para Navidad?" preguntó Quinn el 24 a la mañana. "Ni siquiera tenemos algo de decoración. ¿Podemos comprar un árbol?"

"No festejo la Navidad hace mucho, Quinn" dijo Rachel mirándola. "Pero si quieres..."

"Ahora vives conmigo, así que vas a tener que celebrarla." dijo Quinn

"Quinn..."

"No. No digas nada. Sé que eres así, toda especial, misteriosa. Tengo que soportar a tu novia hablar de ti cuando no estás presente y solo lo hago porque es mi mejor amiga."

"Iba a decir que Santana y su madre nos invitaron a pasar Noche Buena con ellas, que creo que en realidad de lo que estabas hablando, pero bueno. Sigue con tu sermón, yo me voy a ir a comprar algo para regalarles. ¿Crees que María se enojará si le regalo un vale para un tatuaje a Santana?"

"¿No puedes hablar antes, Berry?"

"No me dejaste. ¿Vienes conmigo?"

"Pero me voy en taxi. Ni loca me subo a esa máquina de muerte que tienes por vehículo"

* * *

"Quinn, ¿Cómo es vivir con Rachel?" preguntó María mientras cenaban.

"Aburrido. Una pensaría que con esa actitud de chica mala que muestra en la escuela, sería más como un antro de esas estrellas de rock drogadictas, pero lee mucho o se pone a tocar la guitarra" respondió Quinn

"¿De dónde saca esas cosas?" preguntó Rachel

"Es cierto que lees y tocas la guitarra" dijo Quinn.

"Si, pero no todo el tiempo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Quieres que diga al frente de la madre de tu novia que haces el resto del tiempo?" preguntó Quinn.

"No, está bien, gracias" dijo Rachel causando que María se comenzara a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

Para Año Nuevo, Rachel y Quinn prepararon una pequeña fiesta en el departamento.

Para Santana, ver a Quinn tan contenta era algo que la ponía feliz. Pero tener a su pequeña novia, era mucho mejor. Sobre todo cuando veía reír a Rachel con sus amigos.

Terminaron a las 12 de la noches solas, en la habitación de la pequeña morena, desnudas.

"Por lo menos así vamos a pasar el resto del año" dijo Santana antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la escuela, todos se enteraron el porque habían existido tantas redadas en las fiestas.

El profesor Tanaka había sido encontrado vendiendo drogas a sus alumnos, en las afueras del cine, durante el fin de semana anterior.

"Por lo menos va a dejar de aparecer la policía en las fiestas" dijo Noah.

"¿Y eso es bueno por qué...? Noah...¿por qué sospecho que ésto te conviene económicamente?" preguntó Rachel.

"Ey, no puedes decirme eso. Estoy comportándome bien desde que estás aqui" dijo Noah

"Me estoy preocupando en serio. Pienso que tienes motivos..."

"Seguramente Puckerman tiene motivos para estar feliz" dijo Quinn detrás de los amigos, interrumpiendo lo que Rachel estaba por decir.

"Noah..." dijo Rachel

"No es cierto." dijo el muchacho.

"¿Qué cosa no es cierta?" preguntó Rachel. "Porque que yo recuerde no dije nada."

"Cualquier cosa que Quinn diga." dijo su amigo marchándose.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Rachel

"Antes de lo de Beth, muchos decían que tu mejor amigo vendía drogas" dijo Quinn

"Es un idiota, pero no creo que tan idiota" dijo Rachel

"Lo sé. Solo me gusta hacerlo enojar" dijo la rubia.

* * *

Acercándose a San Valentín, Rachel le comunicó a Santana que Azimio les había conseguido tocar todos los sábados a la noche en un pequeño bar en las afueras de Lima.

La latina lo primero que cuestionó fue porque lo hacían en un bar de motociclistas, conocido en Lima porque se juntaban y siempre terminaba la mitad de los clientes presos. Después, le cuestionó porque necesitaba dinero.

"Yo no necesito dinero" dijo Rachel

"¿Entonces por qué quieres ir a tocar todos los sábados ahí?" preguntó Santana

"Porque es algo distinto para hacer. En todo caso, te dejaré el pin de mi tarjeta de débito para que puedas usar el dinero que hay ahí así pagas mi fianza"

"Eso no me da tranquilidad."

"Santana, tocaríamos para terminar antes de las 12 de la noche, es conocido que es después de medianoche que empiezan los problemas." dijo Rachel. "Por lo tanto, para el momento en que llegue la policía al lugar, nosotros ya vamos a estar cada uno en su casa. Durmiendo. Contigo"

"¿Uds.? Solo me interesa que tú duermas conmigo"

"Entendiste lo que quise decir, Santana"

* * *

San Valentín las encontró separadas, ya que las porristas tuvieron que acudir a un Campeonato en Florida.

"Cambia esa cara, Santana" dijo Quinn riendo mientras Brittany le hacía cosquillas.

"Es que no entiendo porque uds. pueden estar juntas, y Rachel está en Lima" dijo la latina haciendo un puchero.

"Por el simple hecho de que el hobbit que tienes por novia no es porrista" dijo Quinn sentándose a su lado.

"Me gusta la película El Hobbit." dijo Brittany

"Vamos al hotel, Sue va a querer matarnos" dijo Quinn saliendo del vestuario. "Nos demoramos demasiado y no nos va a dejar salir esta noche."

"¿Para qué quiero salir yo con uds.?" dijo Santana siguiendo a las rubias. "Al fin y al cabo van a celebrar juntas el día de los enamorados y Rachel está en Lima"

"¿Puedes dejar de decir eso?" preguntó Brittany

"No. Porque es la verdad" dijo Santana

"No es la verdad, porque o esa chica es muy parecida a Rachel o yo necesito anteojos" dijo Brittany señalando a una morena que estaba adelante de ellas esperando con la espalda en la pared y las manos en los bolsillos de su campera de cuero.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana metiéndose entre las dos rubias y empujándolas hacia los costados para pasar.

"Hola." dijo la pequeña saliendo de estado de espera y sonriéndole a la latina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó abrazándola.

"Vine porque es San Valentín" dijo Rachel como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "Además sabía que Sue les había dado esta noche libre"

"No si no llegamos al hotel en la próxima media hora" dijo Quinn

"Hay un taxi esperando afuera" dijo Rachel

"¿En qué viniste?" preguntó Santana. "¿Y la escuela? Estamos a martes, ¿puedes faltar dos días?"

"No creo que enseñen demasiado en dos días, además de que los profesores creo que van a estar aliviados de no verme" dijo Rachel. "Y vine en avión"

"¿Desde hace cuánto que estás planeando esto?" preguntó Santana mientras entraba en la parte posterior del taxi, seguida por Rachel y Brittany, dejando a Quinn sentándose adelante.

"Desde que me dijiste que hoy ibas a estar aquí." dijo Rachel.

"Quinn ¿qué planeaste para nosotras?" preguntó Brittany hablándole a su novia por el hueco de separación del taxi.

"Es una sorpresa, Britt" dijo Quinn mirando con enojo a Rachel.

"No planeó nada" dijo Santana en el oído de Rachel.

"Yo tampoco. Solo vine" dijo la pequeña morena haciendo que Santana golpeara su muslo. "Y conseguí además, que Sue te dejara pasar la noche conmigo. Pero no sé si quiero ahora que soy una mujer golpeada."

"Ni si te ocurra cambiar lo que tenías planeado. Pensé que soportabas más cosas. Ahora que te dedicas a ir al gimnasio" dijo Santana

"¿Todavía te molesta eso?" preguntó Rachel mirándola.

"Me molesta como te miran las mujeres que van a ese gimnasio" dijo Santana cuando el taxi estacionaba en el hotel donde las porristas estaban alojadas.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel sosteniendo la puerta para que su novia bajara del taxi, después de bajar detrás de Brittany quien inmediatamente agarró a Quinn. "No todas las mujeres de Lima son lesbianas, y ciertamente no todas las lesbianas quieren estar conmigo. Además, siempre que estoy ahí estás conmigo"

"Si, porque no me gusta como te miran" dijo la latina.

"Me miran porque se ven las cicatrices" dijo Rachel en un tono que a Santana le dijo que esta discusión la estaba cansando. Y desde hacía un mes que la tenían y era siempre el mismo cantar.

"Lo siento" dijo la latina.

"Esta bien. Ve a buscar un bolso con ropa y encuéntrame en la habitación 255" dijo Rachel dándole un beso mientras se dirigían al ascensor.

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina sonriendo.

"Pensé que íbamos a hacer algo más romántico" dijo Santana mientras salían de un recital de rock.

"¿Pensaste que solo viajé a este lugar para verte?" preguntó Rachel agarrándole la mano.

"Una chica solo puede soñar ¿no?"

"Eres una ilusa. ¿Crees que no sé que te gusta el romance y todo eso? Es nuestro primer San Valentín juntas. Y por más que yo no sea del tipo romántico, sé que tu lo eres." dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué preparaste?" preguntó Santana ilusionándose. "Espero que incluya pasar por el hotel a darnos un baño, porque ese lugar me dejó con mucho olor a transpiración"

"A mi también" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Hasta que hora te guardan la reservación en el lugar al que vamos?" preguntó Santana mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la habitación.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Para ver cuánto tiempo tenemos para bañarnos" dijo Santana mirando como Rachel introducía la tarjeta electrónica en la cerradura.

"Decídelo tú" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta y dejando que Santana mirara el interior de la habitación. Estaba solo iluminado por velas y había rosas por todo el lugar. "Ofrecían un paquete especial de San Valentín." añadió Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Me encanta" dijo Santana metiendo a la pequeña morena en la habitación junto a ella.

* * *

"¡Batalla de Bandas!" gritó Azimio después de que salieron del bar en donde tocaban todos los sábados.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"En Columbus, van a hacer una batalla de bandas. La banda que gane va a ir con una feria musical por todo el país el año que viene" explicó Azimio.

"Queremos saber si quieres participar" dijo Noah.

"¿Ya todos lo sabían?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"Si" dijeron sus amigos.

"¿No tienen planes para la universidad?" preguntó Rachel preocupada.

"Mi futuro es quedarme con mi padre, en Lima. No tengo planeada una universidad. Y si ganamos, nos vamos a recorrer el país y nos van a pagar. Miserias, pero nos van a pagar." dijo David.

"Yo creo que me gradúo por poco, y no tengo demasiada oportunidad para ir a la universidad." dijo Noah.

"Yo estoy en la misma condición que Noah" dijo Azimio.

"La única que tiene un futuro universitario eres tú" dijo Noah.

"Y existen las universidades a distancia, con buenos títulos, así que puedes seguir cualquier carrera en el camino" dijo David

"Además de que puedes hacer 5 carreras distintas" dijo Noah.

"¿Qué va a pasar si no ganamos la batalla de las bandas?" preguntó Rachel

"Nos preocuparemos por eso después." dijo Noah.

* * *

"No enviaste la solicitud a ninguna universidad. Y estamos en mayo" dijo Santana un sábado a la mañana, mientras seguían acostadas en la cama.

"Santana. Tenemos que hablar" dijo Rachel.

"Conseguí la beca en Louisville. Completa. Voy a aceptar, Rachel" dijo la latina sentándose en la cama.

"No voy a ir a una universidad" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué? Si con lo inteligentes que eres puedes entrar a cualquiera" dijo Santana

"Mi sueño no lo puedo perseguir en cualquier universidad. Y lamentablemente ya no lo puedo perseguir más."

"Broadway"

"Pero puedo perseguir una carrera en la música. Y..."

"Los chicos te convencieron de la Batalla de las Bandas" dijo Santana levantándose.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Los escuché hablando el otro día. Tú no estabas con ellos y pensaban en como hacer para convencerte. Te vas a ir de gira por todo el país."

"Pero puedo seguir una carrera en la música. Puedo estudiar a distancia" dijo Rachel levantándose cuando vio que Santana se estaba vistiendo. Sabía que no iba a verla por el resto del fin de semana. "No te vayas, hablemos"

"No. Hoy no." dijo Santana mirándola con tristeza.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Rachel

"No lo sé."

"Si encuentro una forma de que podamos estar juntas a pesar de estar recorriendo el país ¿podemos hablarlo?"

"Si la encuentras si" dijo Santana dejando la habitación y el departamento de Rachel.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Volví. Cortito y al pie: si, están los saltos de tiempo, pero como digo arriba, es porque la historia se me estaba saliendo del camino que teníamos estipulado. Recuerden que la idea no es mía._

_Espero que estén bien, besos!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**Wanda-marie840: **muchas gracias por la review! _

_**VickyAgron: **muchas gracias por la review y tus palabras! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Si, Rachel solo tenía que despejarse! Abrazos Vicky y muchas gracias por la portada! Es espectacular!_

_**Ixiam: **jajaja lo lamento, pero tenía que dejar el capítulo así. Muchas gracias por la review! Besos.!_

_**Laars15: **muchas gracias por la review! Si, pasó mucho Rachel de niña, pero esperemos que se mejore. Saludos!_

_**erieyla76: **lamento mucho haber dejado intriga, pero finalmente subí la continuación. Espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**eli: **muchas gracias por la review! Si, había drama pero ella está bien, se ve que es por recordar ese momento.! Tenía que meter a Quinn y sacarla de esa casa. Nunca me gustó la idea de que volviera (En la serie) Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele: **jajaja espero que leas este cuando tengas ganas, y que te guste. Muchas gracias por la review! Y ya no meto tanto drama fapezberry porque siempre dejo a Quinn muy mal parada o me salen cosas muy malas. Jajaja. Saludos!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Antes de terminar. Mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar esta historia, sé que algunas de uds. están siguiendo Batika. Verán (y volviendo a lo que dije que no iba a hacer, o sea hablar acá abajo) como me encontré con este dilema de que la historia se estaba desviando de su camino, tenía que pensar como hacer para volverla a su camino original. Así que mientras mi mente descargaba otro tipo de historia, que son completamente distintas, otra parte de mi mente ideaba como hacer para seguir con esta. _

_Como dije al comienzo no será muy larga, pero tiene un camino que seguir._

_Así que mil disculpas por no actualizar antes._

_Saludos otra vez, _

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	6. Planes al corazón

******Título:** Extraño Corazón.

******Capítulo: ****6 – Planes al Corazón**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: 6**/?

******Palabras: ****2,866**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:** Rachel Berry es la nueva estudiante de McKinley High. Manejando una Harley Davidson y siendo amiga de Noah Puckerman, es lo primero que hace llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Es el último año de la mayoría y Santana López se siente atraída por la nueva chica. ¿Cuáles son los misterios que oculta Rachel Berry? ¿Cuál es el futuro que pueden tener en un mundo como Lima?

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:********Pedido por lizzie19189. **

******Fecha de Publicación: ********30********/08/2013**

* * *

******Planes al corazón.**

Santana entró el lunes al colegio cansada. Estuvo mirando su celular todo el fin de semana, desde que dejara el departamento de su novia, pensando en que _ya_ estaba por llamar. Pero Rachel no llamó y ella no iba a hacerlo.

"Tampoco voy a ir hoy a sus clases particulares" dijo en un murmullo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, haciendo que todos sintieran su ira y se corrieran de su camino.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Brittany apareciendo a su lado y mirándola preocupada.

"Enojada" respondió Santana

"¿Con Rachel?" preguntó la rubia y Santana asintió. "Con razón ella no salió en todo el fin de semana de su habitación. No estoy segura siquiera de que haya comido algo"

"Es su problema" dijo Santana en un tono de voz que para cualquiera que no la conociera indicaría que realmente no le importaba, pero para Brittany...

"Creo que ahora te acabo de preocupar." dijo la rubia sonriendo y alejándose de Santana.

* * *

Creyó que Rachel no había ido a la escuela ese lunes ya que no la había visto. Por lo tanto se sorprendió cuando se quedó después de glee, en el salón del coro, pensando en que hacer. No podía volver temprano a su casa porque su madre seguiría insistiendo en que le cuente que es lo que sucedió con Rachel y no quería. No todavía.

"Pensé que te encontraría aquí" dijo Rachel golpeando dos veces el marco de la puerta y quedándose debajo del mismo, esperando una confirmación de Santana para entrar.

"Es donde podía esconderme hasta que encontrara una excusa válida para volver a mi casa sin haber pasado por la tuya y sin soportar los interrogatorios de mi madre. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Santana levantando rápidamente la mirada para ver el estado de su novia y sacándola rápidamente.

"Quería hablar contigo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Tienes un plan?"

"Santana..."

"Te dije que hablaríamos cuando tuvieras un plan"

"¿No puedes escucharme siquiera?" preguntó Rachel dando un paso hacia adelante.

"¿Vas a convencerme de que lo mejor no es ir a una universidad?" preguntó Santana. "No me sirve, Rachel."

"No te estoy diciendo que no voy a ir a la universidad." dijo Rachel acercándose más. Hasta que su novia no le diga que tendría que detenerse, no lo iba a hacer. "Te estoy diciendo que voy a hacer una carrera universitaria de forma poco convencional. Mucha gente estudia a distancia hoy en día."

"Pero ¿nosotras? ¿Pensaste en un momento en nosotras?" preguntó Santana levantando la voy y clavando su mirada en Rachel.

"¿Por qué crees que los chicos tenían que convencerme de la Batalla de las Bandas?¿Por mi futuro académico? Santana, soy la única que tiene las oportunidades en esa banda de ir a una universidad. Ellos tenían y escucha bien, _tenían_ que convencerme porque estoy contigo"

"¿Y soy una maldita traba en tu camino?"

"¿Quién dijo eso, Santana?" preguntó Rachel con una tristeza que sorprendió a la latina. "No eres una traba, nunca lo fuiste." agregó caminando hasta sentarse en una de las sillas. Se llevó las dos manos a su rostro, y apoyó sus codos en su rodilla. "Me dijiste que cuando tenga planeado sobre nosotras hablara contigo"

"¿Y lo tienes planeado, Rachel?"

"No"

"¿Entonces que estás haciendo aquí?¿Viniste a pelear?"

"Vine a hablar, Santana."

"¿De qué?"

"De planes"

"¿Cómo?"

"Santana, mi último gran plan estaba detallado, cada nota en la escuela secundaria, cada club que me daría los créditos más que necesarios, cada clase de baile y canto. A pesar de algunas molestias musculares a causa del fuego, puedo bailar bastante bien. Y de pronto, una persona borracha borró ese sueño de mis manos. El escenario no estaba más en el futuro y el camino que tenía planeado se convirtió en algo brumoso. No podía ver que hacer."

"Pero..."

"Santana, tú no estabas en mis planes." dijo Rachel clavando su mirada, ahora, en la de la latina. "Y la verdad, fuiste la cosa no planeada que más satisfacciones me trajo desde que sucedió lo del incendio"

Santana se enderezó ante esas últimas palabras. Y Rachel esperó. La pudo ver luchando contra las ganas de hablar, y decir algo más.

"Cuando te conocí, juré que no iba a enamorarme de ti. Pero lo hice. ¿Qué más podía hacer si no podía dejar de pensar en ti? Ponía barreras que no me servían de absolutamente nada y al final perdí la batalla. Solo porque no quería seguir luchando contra las mismas. Estabas ahí y quizás, solo quizás, sentías lo mismo."

"Rachel, yo..."

"Santana." dijo la pequeña firmemente, inspirando profundamente antes de largar el aire como si estuviera cansada. "Los chicos sabían que tenían que convencerme de la Batalla de las Bandas porque saben muy bien que yo no puedo ni quiero dejarte. No está en mi, siquiera, la idea de terminar contigo. Pero tampoco está en mi la idea de quedarme en algún campus de una universidad, cuando mucho tiempo soñé en estar por lo menos en NY."

"¿No crees que es como demasiada confianza pensar en que podemos sobrevivir una relación a distancia?" preguntó Santana tratando de recomponerte.

"¿No crees que es demasiado negativo pensar que no lo haremos?" respondió Rachel.

"Ni siquiera estoy segura de que es lo que sientes por mi, Rachel. Y de pronto, tienes esto de la Batalla de las Bandas, y de una gira por el país."

"Ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a ganar. ¿Por qué pensar tan adelantado?" preguntó mirando Santana.

"Pero eventualmente vamos a tener una relación a distancia, Rachel. Yo voy a estar en Louisville, y quien sabe a donde vas a terminar yendo"

"No a una universidad, ten eso por seguro." dijo Rachel levantándose y acercándose un poco más a su novia. "Sé que con la inteligencia que tengo puedo ser la mejor en lo que me proponga. Tú lo dijiste. Pero quiero una carrera en la música. Quizás algún día tú también puedas tener una. Te escuché cantar y sabes que lo haces muy bien"

"No porque me endulces los oídos quiere decir que no siga enojada contigo"

"Santana, no puedes pensar que nuestra relación va a terminar simplemente porque vas a estar en Louisville. Si nuestra relación termina es porque simplemente no tenía que ser. Y salvo que algo que sea imperdonable suceda entre nosotras, creo que nuestra relación todavía tiene mucho tiempo por delante"

"¿Por qué lo crees?" preguntó Santana analizando cada una de las palabras que Rachel le había dicho. Tenía razón, si ya entraban en esa etapa pensando que iba a salir mal, iba a salir mal.

"Porque te amo, Santana. Eso es lo que siento por ti" dijo Rachel viendo como lentamente los ojos de Santana se abrían en sorpresa y pasaban a la felicidad, para poder ver la sonrisa de su novia nuevamente en su rostro.

"¿Me amas?" preguntó Santana

"Te amo" dijo Rachel y no alcanzó a abrir los brazos porque Santana se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ella y la abrazó, antes de comenzar a besarla. "Supongo que ya no estás enojada conmigo"

"Vamos a tener que seguir hablando de esto, cuando llegue el momento" dijo Santana mientras dejaba pequeños besos en el rostro de Rachel.

"Vamos al departamento." dijo Rachel. "Por lo menos podemos seguir hablando ahí. No quiero que en cualquier momento pase algún miembro de esta escuela y nos vea besándonos. Además me gusta más la idea de saber que podemos estar a solas"

"Quinn y Brittany seguro están ahí" dijo Santana juntando sus cosas.

"Si, pero están en otra habitación, Santana" dijo Rachel saliendo del aula junto a su novia.

* * *

Entraron como siempre y al no ver a Quinn y a Brittany en el living, siguieron hasta la habitación de Rachel.

"¿Mañana vas a seguir asustando a los estudiantes?" preguntó Rachel

"Estaba enojada" dijo Santana acostándose en la cama. "Y todavía no decido si voy a seguir o no enojada. ¿Qué es todo eso?" añadió viendo unas cajas al costado de la habitación.

"Cuando dijiste el otro día que planee las cosas, busqué en eso. Fue en vano porque no traje demasiadas cosas, quería demostrar el punto de planear las cosas y mi vida" dijo Rachel acostándose al lado de Santana.

"Te amo" dijo Santana mirando a la pequeña morena.

"Por fin escucho la respuesta" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en los labios de Santana, mientras las dos sonreían.

"Creo que me sorprendiste demasiado cuando lo dijiste. Pero...no me molestaría escucharlo de nuevo"

"¿Podemos terminar de hablar?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida por el cambio de humor de la latina.

"Te propongo algo" dijo Santana girando para quedar sobre uno de sus costados mirando a Rachel. "Sigamos estas pocas semanas que quedan hasta la graduación y la Batalla de las Bandas como estábamos. Cuando tengamos los resultados de la Batalla de las Bandas, vamos a sentarnos y hablar de nuevo."

"¿Estás segura?¿No te va a quedar todo dando vueltas en esa cabeza inquieta?" preguntó Rachel

"Estoy segura" dijo Santana. "Porque ahora sé que me amas. Entonces parte de mis inseguridades quedaron en el olvido. Además de que te extrañé demasiado estos dos días. Y mi madre preguntaba por ti, anoche"

"No quería estar presente en la cena y con ganas de decirte lo que dije hoy. Podíamos pelear y después tu mamá no iba a soportar no poder separarnos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque hoy, cuando te dije que te amaba, lo único que quería era arrancarte la ropa y hacerte el amor ahí, en esa aula. Pero recordé que estábamos en terreno escolar" dijo Rachel acercándose hacia Santana y metiendo una de sus manos debajo de la remera de la latina.

"¿Cómo es posible que todavía te estés controlando?" preguntó Santana acercando su boca a los labios de Rachel.

"No sé" dijo la pequeña besando a Santana y moviéndose rápidamente para quedar encima de ella. Antes de seguir con los besos, Rachel se sacó su remera y sacó rápidamente la de Santana. Entre besos y caricias, las dos quedaron completamente desnudas, y la velocidad que habían impuesto para ese momento, se detuvo. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel una vez más, antes de besar a Santana y acariciar con una de sus manos suavemente su estómago, descendiendo hasta la entrepierna, en donde juntó un poco la humedad antes de descender un poco más hacia la entrada de Santana. En donde hundió sus dedos con suavidad primero y luego empezó a moverse con un poco más de fuerza, mientras su boca abusaba de uno de los pezones de la latina antes de que pasara hacia el otro.

Después de que la latina llegara al orgasmo, las dos cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron dormidas.

Pezberry

"Bueno, mi madre no está enojada" dijo Santana encontrándose con Rachel en la entrada de autos de su casa.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la pequeña morena.

"En serio. Agradece el hecho de que ayer le haya avisado que iba a quedarme contigo, después de que habíamos hablado"

"Ese fue el mensaje que enviaste mientras subíamos al departamento."

"Si, ella sospechaba que pasó algo entre nosotras. Me dijo que si no le hubiera dicho que habíamos hablado en el mensaje, no me hubiera creído que iba a estar contigo" dijo Santana subiéndose a la moto detrás de Rachel.

"Mucho mejor entonces que hubiéramos hablado" dijo la pequeña morena antes de acelerar el vehículo.

* * *

Ya quedaban dos semanas de clases y mientras los Seniors salían del último examen que tendrían en su vida de secundaria, los demás alumnos debían tener unos días más estudiando y rindiendo.

"El sábado es la Batalla de las Bandas" dijo Azimio sentándose al lado de Rachel en la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Éste sábado?" preguntó Rachel mirando de reojo a Santana que estaba de su otro lado.

"Si. Estamos a jueves" dijo Azimio. "Tenemos dos días para decidir que vamos a tocar"

"¿No tenemos que inscribirnos primero?" preguntó Rachel

"Ya estamos inscriptos" dijo Azimio. "Nosotros no tenemos futuro universitario, recuerda" agregó antes de levantarse y dejar a Rachel con Santana.

"Voy a estar alentando por uds. desde el público" dijo Santana y Rachel sonrió.

* * *

"¿Por qué no estás festejando con los chicos?" preguntó Santana mientras salían del bar en el que se había llevado a cabo la Batalla de las Bandas.

"¿Celebrar qué?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Ganaron, Rachel. Se van a una gira por Estados Unidos" dijo Santana

"Lo sé. Pero en realidad solo ganamos un lugar en tocar en los festivales que organiza la misma empresa que organizó esta batalla de bandas" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en un barrio de Columbus frecuentado durante los sábados. El lugar estaba lleno de bares y boliches, y las dos jóvenes se encontraban viendo algo distinto.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Solo quiero saber donde dejé mi moto" dijo la pequeña morena.

"No vinimos en moto. Mi madre nos prestó el auto." dijo Santana señalando una playa de estacionamiento que estaba a mitad de cuadra.

"Cierto" dijo Rachel. "Ahora tengo que volver a buscar la guitarra, porque recordé que la traje."

"Si." dijo Santana.

"Vamos" dijo Rachel regresando sobre sus pasos.

"No quiero volver a entrar a ese lugar."

"Lo sé. Pude notar que no te gustaba desde que llegamos. Pero solo busco la guitarra y nos vamos. No quiero que te quedes esperándome afuera hasta que salga. No estamos en Lima."

"Lo sé" dijo Santana. "Pero te acompaño hasta detrás del escenario"

"Mucho mejor"

Ya en el auto, en el viaje de vuelta, Santana preguntó que había querido decir Rachel cuando dijo que en realidad solo ganaron un lugar.

"Los chicos leyeron el contrato, y firmaron antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo" dijo la pequeña morena. Era quien manejaba, ya que Santana no se sentía muy segura haciéndolo en el auto de su madre y menos en la ruta. "Cuando llegó mi turno, me puse a leer con detenimiento el contrato. Quise hablar con ellos, pero ya estaban festejando."

"¿Qué decía el contrato?"

"Oh, si. Que en realidad nos ofrecen un diez por ciento del total de las ventas de entradas a los festivales que ofrezca la empresa."

"¿Cómo?"

"Vamos a ir de gira. Si. Con la empresa que organizó la batalla de las bandas. Vamos a salir de viaje dos días después de la graduación, siguiendo una caravana de otras bandas ganadoras en otros estados. Después de eso, cuando lleguemos a cualquier destino, solo vamos a tener que buscar nosotros el alojamiento y pagarlo. No nos van a dar más dinero que el que nos corresponda, y lo mismo le van a dar a las otras bandas"

"O sea que es todo un engaño." dijo Santana afirmando.

"No es un engaño. La empresa organizadora no sabe que un productor puede aparecer en alguno de esos festivales y que el contrato puede romperse fácilmente. Pero como la mayoría de los miembros de las bandas que se presentan somos jóvenes de 18 años, no leemos el contrato. Es por eso que insistieron tanto en que firmemos después de que anunciaran al ganador."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Santana. "Eso cambia todo"

"Para mi no cambia demasiado. Seguiré viviendo del dinero que tengo. El problema va a ser ellos" dijo Rachel. "Y si firmé, fue por ellos."

"¿Por ellos?"

"Ellos quieren salir, pues van a hacerlo, San. Los acompañaré hasta que sea demasiado para mi"

"¿Y cuándo va a ser demasiado para vos?"

"Cuando se me complique ir a verte" dijo la pequeña morena.

"¿Cómo?"

"Voy a vender la moto y voy a comprar el auto más veloz que pueda. Y cada vez que tenga la oportunidad, voy a recorrer medio país para ir a verte. En tu cumpleaños, nuestro aniversario, acción de gracias."

"Las fiestas las voy a pasar con mis padres"

"Entonces vendré a Lima y esperaré en el departamento hasta que puedas ir"

"¿Te das cuenta de que lo tienes todo planeado?"

"Me doy cuenta."

"Dijiste que no querías saber nada de planes"

"No es que no quiera saber. Tengo miedo de hacerlos. Pero si te involucran, estoy segura de que van a salir bien" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

El día de la graduación, Santana parecía no salir de su alegría y Rachel no podía dejar de sonreír por verla tan feliz.

"Me voy de este maldito lugar, Rachel" dijo Santana.

"Lo sé"

"Gracias a ti me voy de este lugar"

"Puede ser."

"Me dejaron ir contigo."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, mi madre dice que se siente más segura al saber que ahora tienes un auto."

"¿Le dijiste que también va a cumplir la función de cama?"

"Si, le dije. Y le expliqué lo del contrato y me dijo que para ser tan inteligente, a veces haces cosas por tus amigos que te hacen parecer estúpida"

"Ya me inscribí en una universidad a distancia."

"¿En serio?¿Cuál?"

"Te sorprenderías"

"Dime"

"NYU a distancia"

"¿En serio?"

"Si." dijo Rachel. "Una vez por año tengo que presentarme a rendir un examen integrador de las materias que curse"

"En eso estoy segura que vas a aprobar. Te felicito" dijo Santana besando a la pequeña morena.

"Gracias. Así que...te dejaron venir conmigo."

"Si, tenemos un mes de verano recorriendo el país juntas."

"Entonces...tenemos que disfrutarlo" dijo Rachel tirándose sobre Santana.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Bueno, comenzamos a pasar el tiempo en el capítulo anterior, terminando con casi casi una crisis, y ahora seguimos en este, llegando a la graduación. _

_No sé si voy a hacer o no lo de las vacaciones. Quizás alguna parte, porque tiene que terminar en algún momento. _

_Tengo ya medio visto el futuro de esta historia, así que lo único que me está costando es la forma de contarla (cambio mucho a los personajes en el primer boceto que hago) y encontrar el tiempo para hacerlo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, realmente._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Eli: **espero que este capítulo haya respondido todas las preguntas que tenías sobre Rachel y Santana. Muchas gracias por la review y saludos! _

_**Mrs Michele: **no creo que se considere drama lo poco que hubo. Fue un poco más como un "nudo literario" para poder guiar la historia hacia donde quise. Sé que este es cortito también, y si, creo que todas las lesbianas quieren estar con Rachel. Saludos y gracias por la review! _

_**AndruSol: **creo que te respondí en privado, así que solo agradezco tu review! Y bueno, algo se van a inventar para poder seguir estando juntas. Muchas gracias por la review y besos!_

_**VickyAgron:** espero que haya resuelto todo, creo que Santana más que nada se sentía mal porque no sabía que era realmente lo que Rachel sentía por ella. Muchas gracias por la review y por leerlo. Besos Vicky!_

_Bueno Kitties!_

_Me despido._

_Besos!_

_Gracias por leerlo!_

_Lore._


	7. Universidad de los Sueños

******Título:** Extraño Corazón.

******Capítulo: ****7 – Universidad de los sueños.**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ****5**/?

******Palabras: ****5,379**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:** Rachel Berry es la nueva estudiante de McKinley High. Manejando una Harley Davidson y siendo amiga de Noah Puckerman, es lo primero que hace llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Es el último año de la mayoría y Santana López se siente atraída por la nueva chica. ¿Cuáles son los misterios que oculta Rachel Berry? ¿Cuál es el futuro que pueden tener en un mundo como Lima?

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:********Pedido por lizzie19189. **

******En este capítulo pasa todo un año. Así que hay muchos saltos en el tiempo.**

******Fecha de Publicación: ********01/09********/2013**

* * *

******Universidad de los Sueños**

"No fue fácil".

Esa fue la respuesta que dio Santana cuando Quinn le preguntó un día como había sido todo, después de que regresara de las vacaciones junto a Rachel y su banda.

"¿Pelearon de nuevo?" preguntó Quinn asustada. Era raro haber comenzado a considerar como una amiga a Rachel Berry, pero lo hacía y nunca la había visto tan mal como aquella vez que habían peleado por la universidad.

* * *

"Oh, no. Con Rachel fue todo bien. El problema son los demás." dijo Santana antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

* * *

_No se dieron cuenta de como iban a ser las cosas hasta después de la primer noche que tocaron. Fue en un pueblo mucho más chico que Lima y mientras Rachel miraba de reojo a Santana, porque tanto hombres como mujeres se acercaban a ella, Santana hacía lo mismo con su pequeña novia._

_Y por alguna razón, Rachel había decidido confiar las llaves del auto en Santana. _

_Después de tocar unas tres canciones, y dejar el escenario para volver a subir a él en el próximo pueblo, Rachel se fue hacia un pequeño baño para cambiarse y al salir se encontró con sus tres amigos mirándola desesperados._

"_¿Qué pasa?" preguntó tratando de ver en donde estaba Santana._

"_¿Me prestas tu auto?" preguntó Noah_

"_¿Para qué?" preguntó Rachel desconfiando un poco._

"_Conocí a una chica y la verdad, no puedo meterla en el colectivo de la gira" dijo Noah_

"_¿Por qué no?" preguntó la pequeña morena, vislumbrando a Santana que se acercaba despacio._

"_Porque no creo que pueda pasar nada si estoy rodeada de otros tipos." dijo Noah_

"_¿Y mi auto lo quieres para qué pasen cosas? No" dijo Rachel firmemente. _

"_Pero no nos han pagado todavía y si sigo esperando perderá interés en mi" dijo Noah_

"_¿Y supongo que Azimio y Karofsky vinieron por lo mismo?" preguntó Rachel mirando a los dos chicos que atrás asintieron al escuchar sus nombres. "No."_

"_¡Vamos Rach!" dijeron todos juntos suplicando._

"_No. No vine a esta gira en auto para que uds. puedan usarlo como motel" dijo Rachel caminando hacia Santana y agarrando a su novia para salir del lugar._

"_¿No vas a quedarte a recibir el pago?" preguntó Santana_

"_Nos pagan antes de tocar en el próximo lugar" dijo Rachel saliendo del bar._

"_¿Entonces?" _

"_Entonces, nosotras dos vamos a comenzar el viaje de nuevo, vamos a parar en un motel y vamos a dormir ahí" _

"_¿Dormir?" preguntó Santana con una sonrisa en el rostro._

"_O lo que quieras" dijo Rachel cuando llegaron al auto._

"_Quiero a Rachel Berry" dijo Santana arrinconando a su novia en contra del vehículo y besándola desesperadamente. "Así que abre el maldito auto y nos tiremos en el asiento de atrás" agregó cuando se separaron._

"_De acuerdo" dijo Rachel haciendo lo que Santana le había dicho y acostándose en el asiento trasero con Santana encima de ella._

"_Tendríamos que habernos sacado la ropa antes de entrar" dijo Rachel peleando por sacarle la remera a su novia._

"_No, mira si alguien pasa. Además, no quiero que me toques ahí, ahora mismo te necesito adentro mío" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel y metiéndola en su entrepierna, dentro de la ropa. _

"_De acuerdo" dijo Rachel comenzando a acariciar el clítoris de Santana, para humedecerla bien antes de descender hasta su entrada y meter dos dedos._

_Santana respiraba agitada encima de ella mientras los dedos de Rachel entraban y salían._

"_Por eso no nos dejaste usar el auto" se escuchó que Noah gritaba a través de la ventanilla y comenzaba a golpearla._

"_Odio a Puckerman" dijo Santana distraída por el amigo de Rachel y sintiéndose frustrada. _

"_En estos momentos yo también" dijo Rachel sacando sus dedos de Santana y limpiándolos con su lengua. _

"_No hagas eso." dijo la latina en un quejido._

"_Lo lamento" dijo Rachel dándole un beso y moviéndola para sacarla de encima de ella. "Ahora nos vamos a algún motel. Después de todo, hasta el chofer de ese colectivo va a estar durmiendo hasta el mediodía" _

"_Si, lo vi consumir tres cervezas en 15 minutos" dijo Santana mirando como Rachel se pasaba al asiento de adelante. _

"_Por eso." dijo Rachel esperando que Santana se sentara a su lado y antes de salir del estacionamiento._

* * *

"No sé cuanto puede llegar a durar ella en esa extraña gira" dijo Santana suspirando.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Primero está el tema del contrato. ¿Te conté de eso?"

"No, pero me lo contó ella" dijo Quinn. "Después está el tema de que Azimio, Karofsky y Puckerman parecieran estar en unas eternas vacaciones rodeados de mujeres"

"Pensé que Karofsky era gay"

"Oh, lo es. Ni te puedes imaginar con los hombres con los que se acuesta. Pero simplemente, son casi todas las noches alguien distinto"

"¿Y?"

"No creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que Rachel se cansé de eso."

"¿Crees que puede llegar a cansarse?"

"Estoy segura. Encima el productor de la gira no quiere decirle nunca hacia donde van. Si no fuera porque se hizo amiga del chófer del colectivo, no los podría seguir nunca."

* * *

"Mamá, tengo que irme" dijo Santana. Ya habían pasado un mes y medio más desde que volvió de las vacaciones y ese día tenía que salir de viaje hacia Louisville.

"Ni siquiera tienes algo en que irte" dijo María.

"Lo sé." dijo Santana "Pero tienes que dejarme ir."

"Yo no te detengo" dijo María caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana

"Me parece que alguien golpeó la puerta." dijo María abriendo la placa de madera y encontrarse con Rachel. "Por lo menos la vas a hacer sonreír" agregó después de envolver a la pequeña morena en un abrazo.

"Estoy segura de que ella me va a hacer sonreír a mi" dijo Rachel

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana apareciendo en el pasillo y viendo a la persona que estaba hablando con su mamá. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te dije que iba a llevarte a Louisville" dijo Rachel.

"Pensé que solo lo decías por decir" dijo Santana corriendo a su madre del medio y besando a su novia.

"No lo dije por eso" dijo Rachel cuando se separaron.

"Nada de besos y sexo ahora. Ve a preparar las cosas." dijo María separando a la pareja de morenas.

"Ya está todo empacado, me faltaba saber de Rachel." dijo Santana

"En el fondo sabías que iba a venir" dijo la pequeña morena.

Dos horas después de haber cargado todo y haberse despedido de su madre, Santana partía junto a Rachel hacia Louisville.

"¿Cómo te dejaron venir?" preguntó Santana mientras miraba el cartel que anunciaba que estaban dejando Lima.

"Tocamos anoche en algún lugar, realmente no sé en donde y nos dijo que volveríamos a tocar en una semana. Le pregunté en donde y no me quiso decir. Así que esperé que estuviera solo y le dije que a partir de ahora me dijera donde era, porque si no iba a contactar a los padres de todos los que estaban de gira y les iba a enviar una copia del contrato que nos hizo firmar. Se puso pálido y lo dejé así. A los dos minutos me golpeó la ventanilla del auto y me dio los lugares y las fechas en donde vamos a tocar en los próximos tres meses"

"Pero ayer cuando hablamos no me dijiste nada" dijo Santana.

"Quería darte una sorpresa. Igualmente no sabía si iba a poder saber bien donde íbamos a tocar la próxima vez"

"¿Cómo siguen las cosas con la banda?"

"Están insistiendo en que comience a viajar con ellos en el colectivo."

"Está el colectivo que lleva a las mujeres"

"Si, pero no creo que te guste que viaje en ese" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Me enteré que hay más de una mujer bisexual y dos lesbianas"

"Ni se te ocurra dejar de lado el auto" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de su novia.

"No lo voy a hacer. Es lo único que me va a llevar hacia donde estés, Santana."

"¿Crees que podremos lograrlo?"

"Mira como estamos, San. Y no nos vemos hace un mes y medio."

"Pensé que para este momento hubieras cambiado de opinión"

"Yo también. Pero sigo haciéndolo por ellos" dijo la pequeña morena. "Hablé con ellos ayer"

"¿De qué?"

"De todo. Los encontré sobrios. Lo primero que les dije fue lo del contrato. No creo que me hayan entendido. Después le dije que yo solo estoy con ellos porque necesitan una cantante, pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Pedí las patentes de mis canciones, Santana"

"¿Qué?"

"Si, no quiero que una banda que no conozco las empiece a cantar y se haga famosa gracias a ellas, así que averigüe como tenía que hacerlo y antes de comenzar con la gira envié todos los papeles necesarios, con un demo con todas las canciones. Hace unos días Quinn me llamó diciéndome que había llegado un sobre. Hoy antes de ir a buscarte pasé a buscarlo. Está ahí en la guantera. Lo vi antes de golpear a tu puerta"

"¿Eres la dueña de tus canciones?" preguntó Santana abriendo la guantera y sacando un sobre de papel madera.

"Soy la dueña de mis canciones."

"¿Y los chicos qué dijeron?"

"Todavía no lo saben."

"¿Entonces qué pasó con ellos?"

"Les dije que en el momento en que ellos comiencen a consumir drogas o vea algo que no me gusta, que estén seguros de que me abro."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer en caso de que eso suceda?" preguntó Santana

"Voy a viajar hacia donde estés, voy a alquilar un departamento y voy a continuar con la universidad a distancia hasta que termine el año. Cuando lo haga, solicitaré el traslado a NY."

"Sabía que tenías planes" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Solo porque te involucran."

Llegaron a Louisville al día siguiente, después de detenerse a dormir y Santana pasó por la oficina de los estudiantes para buscar sus datos.

Rachel manejó despacio por el Campus hasta encontrar el edificio en el que Santana iba a comenzar a vivir a partir de entonces.

"Es una habitación compartida" se quejó Santana

"Creo que no es tan malo" dijo Rachel

"Pero cuando vengas no vamos a poder hacer cosas toda la noche"

"Estás en una universidad, San." dijo la pequeña morena estacionando y bajando del auto. "Siempre se encuentran lugares para encerrarse y tener sexo toda la noche."

"Eso es cierto" dijo Santana comenzando a descargar sus cosas.

"Parece que tu compañera de habitación es simpática" dijo Rachel esa misma noche cayendo en la cama.

"Si, parece que tuviera una vida bastante activa para haber llegado recién ayer" dijo Santana.

"Eso es porque la mayoría de sus amigas de la secundaria están acá"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Fue una de las tantas cosas que dijo mientras miraba cómodamente como acomodábamos" dijo Rachel abriendo sus brazos para que Santana se tire sobre ella.

"¿Hasta cuándo puedes quedarte?" preguntó la latina abrazándola con fuerza.

"Tocaremos el domingo, y calculé con el gps que me lleva unas 10 llegar sin tráfico hasta el lugar, así que me puedo ir el mismo domingo bien temprano."

"Vamos a tener tiempo entonces de bautizar esta cama" dijo Santana cayendo dormida.

* * *

No fue fácil despedirse y Rachel todavía se quejaba cuando estacionó afuera del bar en que esa noche tenían que tocar.

Para variar, sus amigos ya habían encontrado pareja para esa misma noche y realmente cada vez elegían peor o veían menos. Aunque la chica que estaba con Azimio le parecía conocida.

Cuando terminaron de tocar, Rachel se fue hasta el auto y envió un mensaje a Santana. Como todas las noches le decía que la amaba y la extrañaba y que esperaba verla pronto.

Santana mientras tanto esperó el mensaje llorando mientras su compañera de habitación la miraba extrañada.

* * *

Y así pasaron los meses, con Rachel viajando a Louisville en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Hablaban todos los días por teléfono y en el caso de no poderlo hacer, se enviaban mensajes.

"¿Qué vas a hacer para Acción de Gracias?" preguntó Andrea, la compañera de habitación de Santana en la universidad.

"Volver a Lima." dijo Santana

"¿Tu novia va a ir?"

"Eso creo"

"¿Cómo qué eso crees?"

"Si, no hemos hablado sobre eso todavía." dijo Santana

"Ojala puedas verla"

"Yo deseo lo mismo"

* * *

_Era el cumpleaños de Santana y no tenía noticias sobre Rachel. No porque no hablaran, sino porque ese día ella pensó que iba a despertarse con por lo menos un mensaje de su novia._

_Fue por eso que se quedó con una sonrisa idiota desde el momento en que contestó el golpe en su puerta, ya que Rachel se encontraba del otro lado, con un ramo de lirios y un desayuno en la mano. _

"_Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo Rachel y Santana se abalanzó sobre la pequeña morena, casi tirándola al piso y todo lo que tenía en la mano. _

"_Te amo ¿lo sabes?" dijo Santana haciendo entrar a su novia en la habitación._

"_Te amo" dijo Rachel sonriendo._

* * *

"Santana, tienes a alguien preguntando por ti en la planta baja." dijo uno de los compañeros de piso de la latina, cuando ella salía de su habitación.

"¿Por qué no me avisaron?" preguntó ella.

"No sé porque no la quisieron dejar pasar" dijo su compañero entrando en su habitación.

Cuando Santana escuchó que decía _la_ supo enseguida que se trataba de su novia, y corrió escaleras abajo.

"Rachel" dijo mirando en el vestíbulo del edificio en la planta baja.

"¿Conocías a la chica esa?" preguntó uno de los chicos que hacían de guardia de seguridad.

"¿Se fue?" preguntó Santana

"Salió hace dos minutos" dijo el chico y Santana corrió hacia las puertas, para ver a una pequeña morena sentada en las escaleras de entrada.

"Rach" dijo llamando la atención de su novia, quien se puso de pie, con el celular en la mano y dio media vuelta.

"Hola" dijo sonriendo, pero Santana podía notar las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y el cansancio en ellos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Santana

"Pensé que irías a Lima para Acción de Gracias. Vine a llevarte"

"Si, pero tengo clases hasta mañana al mediodía."

"Oh...entonces iré a ..."

"A ningún lado, te quedarás en mi habitación. Duerme mientras estamos afuera" dijo agarrando su mano y notando por primera vez como estaba vestida. Tenía puesta una campera negra que parecía sucia y un jean bastante rasgado que no parecía haber sido hecho a propósito. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué estás vestida así?"

"Quería llegar lo más rápido posible" dijo Rachel mirándose

"Está todo sucio, Rachel." dijo Santana

"Los chicos lograron entrar en mi auto" dijo la pequeña morena apoyándose en contra de su novia. "Ensuciaron todo, obviamente después de utilizarlo para lo que querían utilizarlo. No me dieron tiempo para limpiar nada, porque no sé que problema hubo en el lugar donde estábamos que tuvimos que salir todos corriendo. ¿Sabes lo que es ver a un colectivo de ese tamaño avanzar a más de 100 km por hora?"

"Vamos a dormir. ¿Estás segura de que no te sucedió nada?"

"No me pasó nada" dijo Rachel. "Solo venganza de unos idiotas."

Santana regresó a la tarde, después de su última clase, para encontrarse con Andrea mirando fijamente a Rachel.

"No sabía que estaba cuando llegué, e hice un montón de ruido y no se despertó." dijo señalando a la pequeña morena.

"Está cansada" dijo Santana

"¿No te parece que se esfuerza demasiado?" preguntó Andrea

"¿Qué?"

"Si, San. Ella es la que viaja por todo el país para venir a verte, aunque sea dos veces por mes." dijo Andrea bajando la voz. "Realmente debe amarte para hacerlo."

"Yo también la amo." dijo Santana. "Demasiado"

"Me imagino." dijo Andrea. "Creo que eres la única persona en todo el campus que se ha mantenido fiel a su pareja en todos estos meses."

"No soy la única. Está también Juliette del piso de abajo"

"Seguro. Juliette tuvo un salvaje fin de semana hace como tres meses y no sale de su habitación porque todavía está encerrada con uno de los participantes. Su novio llegó unos días después de eso, y la encontró haciendo una de las posiciones del kamasutra que no había querido practicar con él. Gran escándalo gran, se gritaron un montón de cosas, entre esas todas las personas con que estuvieron desde que empezó el año."

"Entonces si. Soy la única persona que se ha mantenido fiel en este tiempo."

"¿Por qué? Digo, estás en la universidad"

"Porque ella es más que suficiente" dijo Santana señalando a Rachel.

Al día siguiente estaban en camino hacia Lima, hablando de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

"¿Qué te hicieron en el auto?" preguntó Santana. Se había enterado por Andrea que Rachel esa misma mañana la había pasado limpiando el interior.

"Estuvimos tocando y el productor, cuando terminamos me llamó" dijo Rachel. "Cuando terminé de hablar con él, fui hacia el auto y me di cuenta de que no tenía la llave. No fue nada lindo ver a Azimio y una chica en el asiento delantero, a Noah y otra chica en el asiento trasero y a Karofsky con un chico en el baúl, abierto. Todas mis cosas estaban al costado, en el asfalto de la playa de estacionamiento."

"Que idiotas"

"San, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar junto a ellos" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de la latina sobre la caja de cambios.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que puedes hacerlo?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Estuviste con alguna otra persona?" preguntó Santana la noche de Año Nuevo mientras estaban acostadas después de una fiesta con Quinn y Brittany.

"Estuve con muchas personas, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Conocí a mucha gente" dijo Rachel recibiendo un golpe en su estómago de parte de la latina.

"Sexual o emocionalmente quise decir" dijo Santana.

"No, no estuve con nadie así."

"¿Te gustaría estarlo?"

"No sé. Nunca sentí..."

"¿O saber que tienes la posibilidad? Preguntó Santana sentándose sobre ella.

"¿Qué está pasando San?" preguntó Rachel.

"No, nada" dijo la latina inclinándose para besar a Rachel. Y la pequeña morena sabía que algo estaba pasando y que debía dejar que Santana tomara decisiones sobre su propia vida.

* * *

Fue ya casi para el final de un nuevo semestre en que Santana se dio cuenta de que Rachel no estaba a su lado. No tenía a nadie a su lado, simplemente había convencido a su novia de que no viajara tan seguido.

Más allá de todo, intentó lograr algún tipo de conexión con hombres y mujeres a los que iba a una o dos o tres citas, hasta que volvía a su habitación y llamaba a Rachel por teléfono, quien parecía mucho más distante.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Andrea mirándola desde la mesa.

"Extraño a Rachel" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"Tendrías que llamarla y ver donde está." dijo Andrea. "Igualmente, sigues siendo la única persona fiel en este Campus."

"Lo sé."

"¿Por qué no pudiste ni siquiera besar a toda esa gente con la que saliste?"

"Porque no sentía nada por ellos y constantemente los comparé con Rachel" dijo Santana.

"Es hermoso eso" dijo Andrea dejando a la latina sola en medio de la habitación.

No pudo ponerse en contacto con Rachel por dos días, hasta que la diva respondió agitada su teléfono.

"_¿Hola?" _

"¿Rach?"

"_¡Hola San!" _

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"_Ejercicio"_

"¿Qué tipo de ejercicio?"

"_Correr" _

"¿En serio?"

"_Si."_

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntó Santana rogando que estuviera cerca.

"_En Los Ángeles"_

"¿Tan lejos?"

"_¿Qué sucede San?" _preguntó Rachel preocupada.

"Te extraño"-

* * *

A Rachel saber que Santana quería que viajara menos le dolió, lo cual hizo que escribiera unas muy buenas canciones, hasta que comenzó a pasar tiempo mirando a su alrededor.

Ya no terminaba de tocar y salía corriendo al auto, sino simplemente caminaba hacia la barra y se sentaba a tomar algo.

Fue así que comenzó a conocer mujeres y muchas más desde que comenzaron a tocar en las grandes ciudades. Pero siempre pensaba en Santana.

Como por ejemplo, en el momento en que la mujer intentaba seducirla besando su cuello y ella ya no podía dejar de imaginar a Santana en algún lugar.

Gracias a eso, sus amigos le dieron un premio a la persona más célibe de la gira, cuando ésta estaba llegando a su fin.

Y le mintió un poco a Santana cuando llamó por teléfono, porque ciertamente no estaba corriendo, estaba con una mano bien profundamente dentro de ella, pensando en la latina que estaba marcando su número.

Por eso le respondió bajando de un orgasmo.

"Yo también te extraño" dijo Rachel mirando hacia la playa y sacando su mano de su ropa interior.

"_¿En serio?Por qué no me has llamado en días" _dijo Santana del otro lado. Rachel la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era un reproche, sino tristeza.

"Lo lamento" dijo Rachel.

"_¿El verano lo vas a pasar con esos inadaptados?" _

"No lo sé San."

"_Oh. Emm, si pudieras pensarlo, y pasar unos días conmigo...salgo para Lima el viernes." dijo Santana _

"¿En qué vas?" preguntó Rachel.

"_Me regalaron un auto por las buenas notas" _dijo Santana

"Felicidades"

"_Bueno, quería decirte eso" _

"De acuerdo, San. Gracias" dijo Rachel cortando el teléfono. ¿Todavía la amaba? Si, pero quería volver a decírselo en la cara.

Fue esa misma noche en que Rachel tomó la decisión. Sus amigos la llevaron a un costado del bar en donde estaban tocando, y dijeron que tenían que decirle algo.

Llevaban en California casi tres meses, tocando por todo el Estado, y Rachel podía irse de una corrida hacia su casa si quería. No quería a sus amigos detrás de ella y por eso no lo hicieron.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel sobre el ruido de la música.

"¿Ves la pelirroja?" señaló Noah.

"Si" dijo Rachel

"Nos está siguiendo desde que tocamos California." dijo Noah

"¿Y qué me importa?" preguntó Rachel.

"Me enamoré de ella, Rach. Voy a dejar la banda." dijo Noah.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Rachel después de pensarlo unos segundos.

"Me enamoré y ella me dice que yo puedo ser mucho mejor que uds. quiero algo para mi." dijo Noah. "Gracias por la oportunidad chicos" añadió abrazando a cada uno de ellos y con más fervor a la pequeña morena.

"No te olvides de escribir de vez en cuando, Noah" dijo Rachel.

"No lo haré" dijo él dejando un beso en su frente.

"Y ve y dile al productor" agregó Rachel haciendo que Noah se detenga y la mire con miedo. "Recuerda que no te puede hacer nada."

"Rachel..." dijo Azimio tímidamente.

"¿Si?" preguntó la pequeña morena

"¿No estás enojada?" preguntó Azimio

"En realidad no podía dejar de rezar que algo así sucediera" dijo Rachel

"Genial, porque dejé embarazada a una de esas grupies y decidí hacerme cargo. Me voy a vivir a Texas" dijo Azimio

"Felicitaciones" dijo Rachel abrazando al enorme muchacho y dejándolo partir. "¿Te enamoraste también?"

"Sabes bien donde está la persona que amo" dijo Karofsky.

"¿Y cómo vas a volver a buscarlo?"

"No lo sé."

"Ven conmigo, vamos a decirle al productor que dejamos la gira y puedo tener una solución" dijo Rachel.

"Eres demasiado buena con nosotros" dijo David mientras iban en auto hacia un lugar desconocido. "Y con Santana"

"¿Qué tiene que ver Santana en esto, David?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"Conociste un montón de personas y no has estado con ninguna de ellas, pensando en esa latina." dijo él.

"Creo que..."

"Y sé por buena fuente que ella ha ido a citas y todo eso y no ha estado con nadie."

"David"

"¿Si?"

"Cierra la boca" dijo Rachel enojada. Sabía que probablemente Santana había conocido gente en Louisville y no esperaba que ambas se mantuvieran fieles. Después de todo, Santana estaba en la universidad y ella de gira con unos idiotas. Pero escuchar que fue a citas, le dolió. Ahora entendió porque esa insistencia de la latina de que no viajara tan seguido. Pero al fin y al cabo, ganaba el saber que no estuvo con nadie porque seguramente estaba pensando en ella.

"Bien, déjame bajar las cosas del auto y te puedes marchar" dijo Rachel saliendo de una enorme mansión.

"Estuvimos en este lugar la semana pasada, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?" preguntó Karofsky

"Porque hubieran querido venir todos, y realmente no era mi intención" dijo Rachel. Lo había llevabo hasta Malibú y hasta su casa. Los dos se bañaron y durmieron casi dos días, y Rachel le dijo a David que se lleve el auto.

"¿Cómo vas a ir hasta Louisville?" preguntó él.

"No te preocupes por eso" dijo Rachel. "Vuelve a Lima y a buscarlo"

"Gracias" dijo David abrazando a la pequeña morena antes de subirse al auto y partir rumbo a Ohio.

* * *

Santana pensó que para ese viernes al mediodía ya tendría novedades de Rachel, pero sabía que al no tenerlas, seguramente la pequeña morena no había tenido oportunidad de dejar la gira por unos días.

Mientras se acercaba al edificio en donde se alejaba, pensó que era lo que le faltaba sacar de su habitación. La mayor parte de las cosas ya estaba en cajas y en su auto. Podría haberse ido al día siguiente, como la mayoría de los alumnos del campus, pero sabía que iba a ser un tremendo lío porque todos iban a estar a las corridas a último minuto.

Miró extrañada una Harley Davidson que había justo al lado de su auto en la playa de estacionamiento. Sabía que tipo de moto era porque Rachel había manejado una de esas. Subió corriendo las escaleras, mientras se decía que lo único que tenía que hacer era sacar su cepillo de dientes y dejarle un mensaje de despedida a Andrea.

Hasta que vio a alguien con la espalda apoyada en contra de la puerta de la habitación, toda vestida de cuero, la persona se levantó del suelo cuando escuchó los pasos. Santana pudo ver el casco en la mano y un par de guantes en la otra, pero lo que más le gustó ver fue a Rachel sonriendo nerviosa.

* * *

Andrea las despidió de muy mala manera cuando las vio, porque las encontró desnudas en la habitación. Haciendo el amor.

Si, sabía que esas dos se amaban, pero no tenían que darle un espectáculo.

No habían alcanzado a decirse demasiado, ya que Santana atacó los labios de Rachel en el mismo momento en que la vio.

Solo hablaron sobre la moto.

"Volviste a la Harley" dijo señalando la moto que estaba al lado de su auto mientras cargaba lo último que había en su habitación.

"Si" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Cuando lleguemos a Lima, te acomodes y todo, hablaremos. Pero lo principal es que me dijiste que te habían comprado un auto. Así que no vi importante seguir con el mío." dijo Rachel

"Pero ¿la gira?" preguntó Santana

"Ya te enterarás. ¿Crees que puedes mantener mi ritmo?" preguntó Rachel subiéndose a la moto y antes de ponerse el casco.

"Rachel, no voy a andar compitiendo contigo" dijo Santana subiéndose al auto y saliendo rumbo a Lima con Rachel por momentos delante, por momentos a su lado y por momentos detrás de ella.

* * *

María insistió que su hija se quedara unos días en la casa, mientras acomodaba las cosas y Santana decidía que se iba a llevar o no al año siguiente.

"¿Qué te ha dicho Rachel?" preguntó María. Había visto como la pequeña morena se despedía de su hija en el momento en que estacionó en la casa.

"No me dijo mucho. No tuvimos muchas oportunidades de hablar" dijo Santana

"No tenías porque decirme que tuviste sexo con Rachel antes de salir hacia Lima."

"¡Mamá!" gritó Santana

"Es cierto." dijo María levantando sus hombros.

"Solo alcanzó a decirme que ya me voy a enterar que me pasó con la gira" dijo Santana.

* * *

Quinn solo volvía a Lima ese verano porque Brittany le había suplicado que lo hiciera. Hacía un par de meses que no hablaba con Rachel pero no se preocupó. Estaba en la gira, supuestamente.

Por eso lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que creyó haber visto a Karofsky caminando junto a Kurt Hummell mientras iba a en dirección al edificio donde había vivido con Rachel.

Vio la Harley Davidson y pensó que era raro, ya que Rachel había comprado un auto y estaba de gira. Pero no se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta del departamento y vio a su amiga paseando por el mismo, mientras acomodaba unas cosas.

"¡Rachel!" dijo contenta.

"Hola Quinn" respondió la pequeña morena con la misma alegría.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?¿La gira salió de vacaciones?" preguntó Quinn mientras la abrazaba.

"Oh, no. No estoy más en la gira" dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a la rubia.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó.

"¿Por qué mejor no te acomodas y después hablamos?" preguntó Rachel mirando las valijas que la rubia había dejado en la puerta.

"De acuerdo" dijo Quinn.

* * *

Santana logró escaparse de su casa unos días después y fue directo hacia el departamento de Rachel.

Subió corriendo y golpeó la puerta esperando.

Rachel abrió y sonrió mientras Santana le daba un beso en la boca y entraba en el departamento.

"Hola" dijo sentándose en el sillón.

"Hola" respondió Rachel sentándose a su lado.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Santana

"Muy bien y ¿tú?"

"Bien" respondió la latina.

"Míranos, nos paremos dos idiotas." dijo Santana pasando una mano por la cintura de Rachel para pegarla a su cuerpo. "Realmente te extrañé."

"Yo también, Santana" dijo Rachel despacio. "Pero pensé que necesitabas más distancia, por eso acaté tu pedido de que no viaje tan seguido."

"No me di cuenta de que podía llegar a perderte si seguía tan idiota hasta que me desperté una mañana y no te tenía a mi lado. Y me di cuenta de que hacías mucho que no lo estabas, a pesar de las llamadas y los mensajes." dijo Santana tristemente.

"Ya pasó, Santana. Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en disfrutar el verano" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en la frente de la latina.

"Antes tendrías que contarme que fue lo que sucedió con la banda y explicarme cuales son tus planes." dijo Santana

"Antes quería decirte algo." dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Estuve en citas con otras personas en este tiempo." dijo Rachel. "No me acosté con ninguna, ni siquiera los besé, pero...creo que necesitaba entender algo."

Santana miró a Rachel sorprendida por la confesión pero ella también tenía que confesar lo mismo.

"Yo hice lo mismo, Rachel." dijo Santana. "Tampoco besé a nadie, y mucho menos me acosté. Pero...solo quería saber que había afuera y nada de lo que vi me gustaba."

"Entonces las dos lo intentamos" dijo Rachel.

"Si. Y funcionamos mejor juntas" respondió Santana.

"Es cierto" dijo Rachel recibiendo el beso que Santana quería darle.

"Ahora, cuéntame que pasó con la gira y la banda"

"No somos más banda" dijo Rachel antes de proceder a contarle lo que había sucedido.

"¿Crees que Puckerman prosperará solo?" preguntó Santana

"Eso espero, el problema sea que nunca les pude avisar de que las canciones me pertenecen" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y ahora?¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Santana

"Creo que vamos a tener que seguir con esto a distancia" dijo Rachel mirando hacia el piso. "Si logro lo que quiero, por lo menos"

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Santana.

"Ir a NYU." dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a su novia. "Estudiar como cualquier otro universitario."

"Entonces, vamos a tener que seguir con esto a distancia, hasta que las dos estemos en el mismo estado de nuevo" dijo Santana.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel ilusionada

"En serio" dijo Santana sonriendo. "¿Qué es lo qué tienes que hacer para el traslado a NYU?"

"¿No recuerdas que mi universidad a distancia ya es NYU?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, pero...¿Cómo tienes que hacer para poder estudiar de forma presencial?"

"¿Crees que no lo sé?"

"Creo que si lo sabes, por eso te pregunto"

"Tengo que ir a NYU, después de sacar unos turnos. Ellos van a hacerme unos exámenes, y después deciden si me aceptan o no como presencial o sigo a distancia" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y sacaste turno?"

"Si, me voy la semana que viene. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? De paso podemos recorrer la ciudad."

"Y buscar un departamento" dijo Santana

"También. No quiero quedarme en el Campus"

"Entonces, nos vamos a NY." dijo Santana antes de besar a Rachel.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_A pesar de que me siento arder por la fiebre y estoy buscando a mi garganta que huyó apenas comenzó a doler, vuelvo con este capítulo. Si es muy malo, atribuyan el hecho a que no me siento bien. _

_Pero solo quiero que comience a cerrar la historia y en mi mente tenía que pasar todo lo que pasa en este capítulo para que comience a tener sentido los que siguen._

_Sin delirar más y confundirme o mezclarme con lo que quiero decir, me despido._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows.!_

_**AndruSol: **si, por lo menos se arreglaron antes de la universidad, y ahora solo pasó un año más, esperemos que sigan bien. Muchas gracias por la review! Besos! _

_**Mrs Michele:** no te preocupes, no va a salir todo mal. Ya superaron un año de distancia, ¿no?. Muchas gracias por la review! Un abrazo!_

_**Eli: **aunque no están mucho tiempo juntas, pasan las vacaciones y comienzan tres meses más de vacaciones. Espero que estés bien! Saludos y muchas gracias por la review! _

_**VickyAgron: **espero haber manejado la distancia bien, espero. Muchas gracias por la review! y creo que ya era tiempo de que se dijeran que se aman! Saludos Vicky!_

_Gracias por animarse a leerlo!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	8. NY, NY

******Título:** Extraño Corazón.

******Capítulo: ****7 – ****NY, NY**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ****5**/?

******Palabras: ****4,122**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:** Rachel Berry es la nueva estudiante de McKinley High. Manejando una Harley Davidson y siendo amiga de Noah Puckerman, es lo primero que hace llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Es el último año de la mayoría y Santana López se siente atraída por la nueva chica. ¿Cuáles son los misterios que oculta Rachel Berry? ¿Cuál es el futuro que pueden tener en un mundo como Lima?

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:********Pedido por lizzie19189. **

******En este capítulo hay muchos saltos en el tiempo. Se acerca el final así que seguramente este es el anteúltimo capítulo.**

******Fecha de Publicación: ********14/10/13**

* * *

******NY, NY**

Rachel y Santana pasaron una semana en NY, después de lograr que la pequeña morena entrara en NYU.

"Ahora se nos va a complicar vernos" dijo Santana mientras dejaban sus cosas en la casa de la latina.

"Pudimos hacerlo mientras yo estaba en esa gira extraña. ¿Por qué no ahora?" preguntó Rachel

"Vas a tener exámenes parciales, finales. No vas a viajar tan seguido" dijo Santana

"¿Crees que vamos a separarnos después del extraño año que tuvimos?" preguntó Rachel. "Yo creo que pasamos una prueba"

"Espera. ¿Cómo hiciste con las sesiones con la doctora de Columbus?" preguntó Santana dejando a mitad de camino lo que iba a hacer.

"No las hice" dijo Rachel.

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces voy a tener que ver si las puedo volver a hacer en NY"

"Oh...pero...¿cómo que no las hiciste?"

"No podía estar viajando a Columbus una vez por mes si quería ir a verte y no podía ir a Columbus cuando me pediste que no viajara a verte porque no quería estar tan cerca de Lima sin ganas de irme hasta Louisville."

"Tienes un extraño lado romántico. Es tu salud" dijo Santana agarrando el rostro de Rachel.

"Pero..."

"¿Vas a volver con las sesiones?"

"Si"

"De acuerdo, es todo lo que quería. Ahora tendremos que planear como vamos a hacer para vernos. No puedo pedirte que estés viajando todos los fines de semana a Louisville. "

"Podemos viajar un fin de semana cada una" dijo Rachel.

"Probemos con eso, mejor" dijo Santana. "Por ahora"

"Por ahora" dijo Rachel besando a la latina antes de dejarla continuar con lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

* * *

No supieron como explicar que habían pasado un año viajando entre Louisville y NY, y después a Lima para las fiestas u ocasiones especiales.

Como el cumpleaños de Quinn o el de Brittany, como cenar con los padres de la latina o simplemente pasar un día o dos lejos de una gran ciudad.

Lo que si podían decir, cuando el nuevo verano las encontró abrazadas en una cama, que parecía que esos 3 meses los iban a pasar completamente durmiendo a pesar de que sus conocidos quisieran hacerlas levantar.

Pero a veces tenían que hacerlo, como viajar 3 días por mes a NY, para los tratamientos de Rachel.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más la van a tener así?" preguntó Santana mientras esperaba que Rachel se vistiera y mirando a su doctora.

"Queremos sacarle la mayor cantidad de piel quemada que tiene en el cuerpo. Ya casi no queda nada, pero es un proceso muy lento. A veces los nuevos injertos que le ponemos no quedan en su piel." dijo la doctora.

"Oh" dijo Santana mirándose las manos.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Rachel saliendo del vestidor que tenían en el consultorio donde se hacía los injertos y Santana asintió.

* * *

Para el tercer año de universidad de las dos, Rachel tenía el promedio perfecto y Santana, aunque cerca, seguía manteniendo su beca en Louisville.

Sin embargo, Santana había encontrado la forma de viajar a NY para estar con Rachel en todas las sesiones con su doctora. No porque desconfiara de Rachel, ya que la doctora era una hermosa mujer, sino porque quería demostrarle a su novia que realmente estaba dispuesta a todo.

"¿Qué haces acá?" preguntó la pequeña morena cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y se encontró con Santana. La latina se sorprendió por la sonrisa que Rachel portaba. A pesar de que solía reír mucho, Rachel no solía mostrar sinceras sonrisas.

"Generalmente cuando hacen esas preguntas es porque están ocultando algo" dijo Santana inclinándose para besarla.

"¿Qué puedo ocultar?¿Una mala canción que acabo de escribir?" preguntó Rachel corriéndose para dejarla pasar. "¿No tienes clases?"

"Arreglé los horarios para que los días que generalmente tienes que ir a la doctora no tengas que hacerlo sola" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo. A todo esto ¿qué pasó con la llave que te di?" preguntó la pequeña morena caminando hacia la cocina.

"Esto no es malo" dijo Santana quien se había quedado mirando las partituras que estaban esparcidas por el living. "¿Por qué crees que es malo?"

"¿En serio lo crees?" preguntó Rachel ilusionada. Santana por un momento pensó que su novia se había tomado algo extremadamente fuerte o que se había drogado, pero simplemente era el cambio sabía que había comenzado a partir de su asistencia a la universidad. Era como que un poco de toda esa precaución que mantenía en Lima o durante la gira, se había disipado.

"Si, por supuesto. Creo que vas a tener una carrera en la música aunque no lo creas. Eso si, tendrías que registrar estas también." agregó dejándolas en la mesa.

"Si, lo sé. Hablando de registros..."

"Novedades de Puckerman, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana mirando a su novia. No era algo extraño, últimamente Rachel solía mencionarlo de vez en cuando.

"Si" dijo la pequeña morena."Quiso tocar una de mis canciones y saltó que estaba registrada a mi nombre. Le dijeron que no y me insultó por teléfono. Pareciera que últimamente no hago más que decepcionarlo. Cuando se enteró que la patente la saqué durante la gira, casi, casi, se sube a un avión y me viene a pegar"

"¿Qué más has hecho para ser una decepción?" preguntó Santana sorprendida. Ese no era un dato que tenía conocimiento.

"Oh...¿no te enteraste? Noah estuvo buscándome en Lima, hace como 6 meses, pensando que podía contratarme corista en su grupo"

"¿Tiene un grupo?"

"Si"

"¿Cuántos lo conforman?"

"1, solo él. Resumiendo, soy una gran decepción porque me vine a la gran y exclusiva ciudad. Igual ya se le va a pasar"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, cuando esa pelirroja con la que andaba descubra que anda con otras más."

"Estamos hablando de Puckerman. Era obvio. Bueno..."

"Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué pasó con la llave que te di?"

"Si, la perdí"

"¿La perdiste?"

"Antes de que digas algo, perdí todas las llaves. Las de la habitación en la universidad, las del edificio donde tengo la universidad."

"No iba a decir nada, salvo que vamos a tener que hacer otra copia antes de que te vayas"

"De acuerdo"

Ya casi quedaban pocas sesiones, había dicho la doctora después de ese día. Santana no podía ocultar su excitación, y extrañamente Rachel tampoco. Sonrieron y rieron en todo el camino de regreso al departamento, mientras miraban hacia las distintas vidrieras.

"¿Duelen?" preguntó Santana esa noche mientras estaban en la cama.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esas sesiones."

"Si. Duelen bastante. Por eso estoy contenta de que pueda terminar con ellas."

"¿Y tú voz?"

"No creo que..."

"Pregunto porque podrías ver si..."

"De acuerdo."

"Rachel...¿estás bien?" preguntó Santana preocupada. "Antes ni siquiera hubieras querido hablar de eso"

"Estoy viendo a un psicólogo." dijo la pequeña morena mirando sus manos. "Desde hace unos meses en realidad, uno de mis profesores me dijo que era lo mejor, ya que no parecía demasiado estable. No sabía nada del incendio ni del accidente, pero según él, se me notaba en los ojos."

"¿Y eso fue lo que te hizo ser un poco más feliz?"

"¿Cuándo me ves feliz?"

"Cuando te veo. Una o dos veces por mes" dijo Santana

"Exacto. Son los únicos días en los que estoy verdaderamente feliz. Estoy contenta porque estás conmigo y recuerdo ese primer año en el que las dos estuvimos separadas, y me pongo feliz porque sé que podemos ver los obstáculos que se nos interpusieron en retrospectiva y notar que somos, juntas, lo suficientemente fuertes como para no separarnos"

"¿Cómo?"

"Me haces feliz, Santana. Después del incendio y del accidente, pensé que nadie podía llegar a lograr eso, pensé que ese pasado estaría acosándome permanentemente. Y de pronto te conocí, y comenzamos esta relación y todavía la tenemos"

"Es cierto que estas viendo un psicólogo"

"¿No me creíste?"

"¿Por qué te parece gracioso?"

"Es que era obvio que no me creerías, se lo conté al psicólogo cuando me retó de que todavía no te lo había dicho."

"En realidad es que nunca te imaginé con un psicólogo."

"Según él tengo mucho equipaje emocional. Y solo del incendio"

"Es comprensible."

"Y gracias a eso, comencé a ocultar _mi parte feliz_."

"¿Tu parte feliz?"

"Si, esa que realmente surge cuando estoy contigo. Pero como la oculto, ni siquiera eres capaz de notarla."

"¿Qué más me estás ocultando?"

"No te burles. Si quieres me coloco una armadura de hielo y te miro enojada todo el tiempo."

"Está bien. Me gusta que seas así conmigo. Porque yo también puedo relajarme cuando estoy contigo y tratar de comportarme como una adolescente enamorada"

"Creo que ya dejaste detrás la adolescencia" dijo Rachel riendo.

Santana partió nuevamente rumbo a Louisville al día siguiente, quedándose con la sensación de que a partir de ahora, las cosas iban a ir mejorando.

* * *

Rachel tenía sus razones para ir a un psicólogo, además de que se lo habían recomendado. Al iniciar el segundo año asistiendo a una universidad (sería su tercero pero ella siempre diferenciaba su época estudiando a distancia) se encontró con pesadillas referentes al incendio. Recordaba muchas veces haberse despertado oliendo a quemado, y muchas otras veces se encontró en el pasillo de su departamento esperando ver las llamas consumir la puerta.

Fue por eso que uno de sus profesores se cansó de verla ojerosa y luchando contra miedos, por lo menos le decía que podía verse eso en sus ojos.

Su primera sesión fue completamente inservible, ya que ni siquiera quiso responder las preguntas del doctor. Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba y el doctor la había logrado hacer hablar, el cambio de Rachel comenzó a notarse.

Podía pasar más de unos días sin pesadillas, hasta que dejó de tenerlas. Lo cual hacía que sus sueños fueran mucho más relajados y comenzara a soñar, realmente soñar con esto que tenía con Santana.

Había comenzado a ser un tema recurrente Santana en sus sesiones. Pero nunca se había puesto en duda lo que sentía por ella y no se iba a poner. Tanto ella como su doctor estaban de acuerdo que lo que sentía por la latina era algo que no se podía discutir.

Así que comenzaron a hablar de los sueños que comenzaban a aparecer. Sueños de un futuro junto a Santana.

* * *

Santana no estaba segura hasta que punto ese año comenzaría a cansarse de viajar solo ella. Pero Rachel, como siempre volvía a sorprenderla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y la vio del otro lado. Era viernes al mediodía y Rachel estaba ahí, sonriendo.

"Me parecía que era bastante injusto que viajaras a verme y yo no viniera, así que una vez por mes voy a venir" dijo Rachel

Santana la abrazó y la hizo entrar en la habitación.

Pasaron el fin de semana hablando y durmiendo y caminando por el campus. Rachel incluso asistió a una de las fiestas.

Eventualmente todos se acercaron a hablar con la pequeña morena al saber quien era realmente y Santana estaba orgullosa.

Se podía ver en el futuro junto a Rachel. Disfrutando de la vida, de un trabajo que hiciera que ambas regresaran a la noche a cenar o uno o dos hijos.

"¿Santana estás bien?" preguntó Rachel. Estaban volviendo a la habitación de la latina y ésta no había hablado desde que dejaron la fiesta.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Santana y siguió mirando hacia adelante.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel preocupada. Algún pensamiento se le había cruzado a Santana por la cabeza que la había dejado completamente concentrada y buscando una explicación, la conocía bien.

"En serio."

"De acuerdo"

"Se vienen las vacaciones de Primavera" dijo la latina tratando de cambiar el tema. De repente su mente estaba plagada de bebés con la piel color caramelo y el pelo negro.

"Si, ¿quieres hacer algo?" preguntó Rachel. "Podríamos hablar con Quinn y Brittany y nos vamos todas juntas a lugar."

"Eso me gustaría" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo" dijo la pequeña morena.

* * *

Efectivamente, para las vacaciones de primavera se encontraron las 4 en Lima y partieron hacia Florida.

Santana sabía que podía contar en que Rachel no bebiera y ella tampoco iba a hacerlo así no perdía de vista a su novia.

Pero Quinn y Brittany, esas dos si que se tomaron todo lo que encontraron.

"Hasta el agua de los floreros" dijo Rachel cuando las llevaron la primera noche al hospital. Hospital en donde pasaron dos noches más y tuvieron que regresar cada una a sus universidades, prácticamente sin disfrutar nada.

* * *

Para el comienzo del cuarto año de ambas, Rachel sorprendió a Santana con una nueva visita, la primer semana de clases.

"¡Rach!" dijo la latina abrazando a su novia, otra vez. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Venía a darte un par de noticias" dijo la pequeña morena entrando a una nueva habitación. La universidad de Santana la cambiaba de edificio todos los años, así que Rachel tuvo que avisarle que estaba en el campus porque solo sabía que tenía otro edificio pero no cual.

"¿Vas a dejarme?" preguntó Santana mirándola sorprendida.

"No" dijo Rachel

"Estaba haciendo una broma." dijo Santana. "Aunque ahora que lo pienso no fue tan buena."

"No vuelvas a hacerla. Si algún día ando con dudas sobre nuestra relación voy a decírtelas"

"No puedo saber si me deja más tranquila o no. De acuerdo, ¿qué noticias quieres contarme?"

"Por un lado, me ofrecieron un trabajo. En una de las empresas de grabación de discos más famosas."

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!" dijo Santana tirándose sobre lRachel y abrazándola.

"Por otro lado...mis padres van a NY a fin de mes." dijo Rachel

"¿Tus padres?"

"Si, quieren conocerte"

"Pensé que ya lo había hecho."

"Quieren pasar días contigo y con tu familia, crear un vínculo. Por lo tanto los van invitar a pasar una semana a NY"

"¿No pudieron hacerlo durante el verano?"

"El verano los encontró navegando por las islas griegas"

"Guau. ¿Y ahora quieren...?"

"Sin opinión alguna."

"Lo siento."

"Mi psicólogo me dice que si ellos decidieron sentirse culpables y huir no es un tema que me afecte realmente. Ya que realmente pude aprender a sobrevivir sola y me críe bien en ese estado."

"¿Sigues yendo al psicólogo?" preguntó Santana. Pensó que ya había terminado con eso.

"Si, por un tiempo más aunque sea. Me hace realmente bien"

"No voy a decir nada sobre eso" dijo Santana. "¿Más noticias?"

"Vendí las canciones. Las que tocábamos con la banda. Así que ahora tengo mis propios ingresos." dijo Rachel sonriendo, lo cual produjo otro abrazo por parte de Santana y un poco de sexo de celebración, interrumpido por la nueva compañera de habitación de la latina.

* * *

Una semana con los López y los Berry, fue suficiente para las dos morenas. Por un lado, porque siendo una relación que ya tenía muchos años, sus padres comenzaron a pedir nietos. Por el otro, porque parecía que los Berry querían comprobar de ciencia cierta si Santana era la persona ideal para que saliera con su hija.

Cuando se lograron quedar a solas, Rachel cayó cansada sobre su cama y miró a Santana desvestirse para acostarse.

"Me cansan mentalmente" dijo al ver la ceja inquisitiva de la latina.

"¿Por qué te miran así?" preguntó Santana

"Es la culpa. Ya pasaron años y yo estoy bien. Ya no tengo que ir para los injertos de piel. Pero ellos siguen pensando que es su culpa que yo haya salido lastimada. Por lo tanto, cada vez que me miran recuerdan esa noche."

"Podrían gastar un poco de dinero en buena ayuda. Me pusieron nerviosa y eso que a mi no me estaban mirando"

"Me acostumbré a ignorar sus miradas. Son constantes. Aunque con el paso de los años se acrecientan y me miran más fijamente. Mientras yo sigo avanzando con mi vida, ellos se quedaron estancados mentalmente en esa noche. Si yo me hubiera quedado estancada ahí, seguramente ni nos hubiéramos conocido."

"¿Y por qué ahora quieren nietos?"

"Te recuerdo que esa idea la dijeron tus padres"

"Cierto"

"¿Y por qué ahora quieren nietos? No es que nos hubiéramos casado"

"Creo que consideran que ese paso es el siguiente, entonces como no vamos a hablar de ese tema con ellos, creen que hablar del que viene después es lo mejor"

"¿Por qué no hablaríamos de ese tema con ellos?"

"¿Has pensado en casarte?"

"¿Contigo? Si"

"¿Por qué lo dices tan...?"

"¿Relajada?¿Indiferente?"

"Indiferente"

"Creo que es porque es el paso obvio. Digamos, no es que...tengamos demasiados problemas en nuestra relación. Y por lo menos, de mi parte, no se me ocurre que tuviéramos alguna razón para terminar. Digo, hemos estado juntas hace ya 5 años, y los últimos 4 nos la pasamos yendo y viniendo entre universidades y ciudades del país. Creo que logramos algo que no cualquiera logra. Y eso es mantener una relación a distancia."

"Lo sé"

"Por eso yo creo y ellos también, que es más que obvio que el siguiente paso sea nuestro casamiento"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Y ya que no te opones..." dijo Rachel levantándose y metiéndose bien en el fondo del armario y sacando una caja roja y grande. Santana por un segundo pensó que Rachel tenía el anillo de compromiso ahí (se había ilusionado con la charla) pero la caja era demasiado grande como para serlo.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó intrigada.

"Ábrelo" dijo Rachel poniendo el paquete al frente de ella.

Santana lo abrió despacio y lo primero que vio fue una campera de cuero negra, con el símbolo de Harley Davidson en una de las puntas.

"Es cuero sintético." dijo Rachel. "La vi en una tienda cuando estuvimos en Los Ángeles con la gira y pensé que se te vería bien."

"Gracias" dijo Santana sonriendo y probándosela. Fue ahí que lo vio, al fondo de la caja. Un pequeño anillo suelto brillando con la luz. Pero Rachel fue mucho más rápida y lo agarró antes de que la mano de Santana lo alcanzara.

"También lo compré en el viaje." dijo mirándolo. "Pensaba pedirte casamiento o por lo menos usarlo como anillo de promesa después de que terminaras el primer semestre. Pero después pasó esa separación entre nosotras, que aunque no fue una separación emocional, fue un poco de separación física. Nada más."

Santana miraba fascinada la luz en el corte de la piedra del anillo.

"Así, que..." dijo Rachel arrodillándose en la cama. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Si" dijo Santana sonriendo y estirando su mano izquierda hasta que Rachel ubicó el anillo y se tiró sobre ella. "Ahora podemos esperar hasta que nos recibamos y ya no falta nada" agregó Santana besando el rostro de la pequeña morena.

"Ahora podemos esperar" dijo Rachel "y vamos a esperar poco tiempo"

"Es verdad" dijo Santana besándola. Tratando de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, mientras Rachel respondía de la misma manera.

* * *

En vez de llevarse todo a Lima después de que recibió su diploma y limpió su habitación, Santana se dirigió directamente a NY.

Rachel la esperaba, ansiosa. A pesar de que había ido a la entrega de diplomas de Santana y había estado con ella hacía dos días atrás.

"Bienvenida" dijo la pequeña morena abriendo la puerta del departamento, con algunas de las cajas que bajó de Santana. "Ya te hice lugar en el armario, en la cómoda, y en el baño."

"Podría haberlo hecho yo" dijo Santana

"Es más rápido así, quería que estuvieras rápidamente ubicada. Tenemos que viajar a New Heaven a la graduación de Quinn."

"Sip. Después tenemos que volver con Quinn a la graduación de Brittany y listo."

"Listo"

"Y después tu graduación"

"Y después libres por fin"

"¿Te dan tantos días libres en la discográfica?"

"Son 4, San. Quieren que tenga el título"

"Eres buena. Por eso te dan todos los días libres que quieras." dijo Santana caminando hacia la pequeña morena y agarrando su cintura, uniendo sus caderas. "Creo que si algún día llamas..." dijo acercando su boca al oído de Rachel "y les dices que quieres quedarte teniendo sexo con tu hermosa y sexy novia, seguramente te dirán que si"

"Tenemos que terminar de bajar tus cosas" dijo Rachel pasando sus manos por el cuello de Santana y agarrando el cabello de Santana. Pero en vez de separarse, unió sus labios y empujó a la latina hasta la pared más cercana. Besó unos momentos su cuello hasta que posó sus manos en el pecho. "Después podemos continuar, mucho más intensamente"

"Me gusta esa idea." dijo Santana dejando un nuevo beso en su boca y soltándola finalmente.

"Me parecía" dijo Rachel. "Además tengo que pedirle al portero la llave del garage así guardas tu auto, que nos hará gastar más que lo que vamos a gastar viviendo. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que pienses que vamos a hacer con eso"

"¿Tanto cuesta mantener un auto en NY?"

"Si, bastante. Sabes que el dinero no es problema, pero no sé si vamos a soportar tenerlo cuando no lo vamos a usar. Yo tomo el metro hacia mi trabajo."

"Está bien." dijo Santana sonriendo.

* * *

"Creo que está consumiendo drogas" dijo Santana en el oído de Rachel mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba estacionada la Harley Davidson.

"Es tu amiga. Está feliz. Tu también parecías drogada cuando recibiste tu diploma" dijo Rachel

"¿Recuérdame porque vinimos en la moto?"

"Porque es más fácil sacarla, consume menos gasolina, y no tenemos que pagar impuestos por usarla en la ciudad"

"Cierto."

"Santana..." dijo Rachel deteniéndose a unos pocos metros de la playa de estacionamiento.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina.

"Deberíamos hablar de la boda"

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Santana mirando a su alrededor.

"Tienes razón" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué boda?" preguntó Quinn quien había seguido a sus amigas. Contenta como estaba por su título, quería saber si iban a ir al día siguiente a la graduación de Brittany

"Estamos comprometidas" dijo Santana mostrando el anillo.

"¡Fiesta!" dijo Quinn abrazando a las dos morenas. "Pero mejor que escuché eso." agregó al separarse. "Quiero pedirle casamiento a Britt después de su graduación y me gustaría que nos casemos las 4 juntas."

"Vamos a pensarlo" dijo Santana notando la cara de Rachel que estaba como pensando en algo.

"Genial." dijo Quinn abrazándolas de nuevo. "Nos vemos mañana"

"¿Sobré que querías hablar hoy?" preguntó Santana cuando estaban cenando.

"Sobre la boda" dijo Rachel antes de tomar un sorbo de agua.

"Si, sé que dijiste que era sobre la boda."

"Lo siento. Quinn me sorprendió en el momento en que habló."

"Pensé que le habías dicho. Eso me sorprendió a mi."

"Hablamos poco durante el año y cuando lo hacíamos me contaba de los anillos que había visto para Brittany. Dice a veces que no la dejo hablar, pero me gana."

"Es cierto. Entonces...¿qué es lo que quieres discutir sobre la boda?"

"Quería discutir que tipo de boda queríamos."

"¿Cómo qué tipo de boda?"

"Si. Santana, yo no quiero una boda demasiado grande." dijo Rachel mirando a la latina. "Mi familia, tu familia y nuestros amigos. Nada más y nada menos. Algo que pase desapercibido para el resto del mundo"

"Es comprensible. ¿Vas a invitar a Puckerman?"

"No creo que responda mi llamado."

"¿Sigue enojado?"

"No. La pelirroja le dijo que esta embarazada y desapareció del mapa. Pero desapareció en serio. Su celular lo encontró en un cajón de la habitación que compartían en el hotel. Así que llamó a la madre en Lima."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, pero ella no sabía nada"

"¿Qué va a saber si al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de Puckerman?"

"Más allá de lo que pasó entre él y yo, estoy segura de que alguna razón tiene para huir de esa mujer"

"Si, debe ser una loca. ¿Sabes algo de Azimio?"

"Supe que fue padre de un varón, pero a esta altura ese bebé debe tener como 4 años."

"¿Cómo Puckerman tuvo una relación de tanto tiempo con una mujer?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"¿Crees que fue fiel?" preguntó Rachel. "Yo no lo creo. Creo que esa era una de esas que se enamoran y creen querer cambiar a una persona"

"¿Y de Karofsky?"

"Sé que se peleó con Kurt"

Estas conversaciones no solían suceder muchas veces. Las dos habían dejado de lado el pasado, para no preocuparse por el futuro y, cuando lo hacían las descartaban rápidamente.

"Volviendo al tema de la boda..." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana, quien se había quedado pensando en alguien más que preguntar.

"Cierto" dijo Santana prestando atención.

"Es probable que mis padres...vaya a saber si vienen."

"Eso lo sabemos bastante bien con ellos. No entiendo cual es el problema, Rachl. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Quiero que estemos casadas, nada más"

Santana asintió y se quedó pensando en que era lo que apuraba a Rachel a casarse. Pero sabía muy bien que no podía hablar con Quinn o Brittany, ya que habían hablado poco. Y aunque quizás no fuera nada, tal vez tendría que preocuparse.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Bueno, verán...es como que esta historia se me complicó. Sobre todo porque no me acuerdo de que se recibió Santana._

_Es un capítulo más largo que otra cosa, simplemente porque pasan unos 3 años dentro del mismo. _

_Dejé ahí en la preocupación de Santana, simplemente porque tengo que pensar ciertas cosas sobre el capítulo que sigue, pero, no hay nada para preocuparse. _

_El próximo es el final. Así que ya nos estamos acercando al mismo. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Eri:** me alegro que cada día te guste más la historia. Espero que estes bien! Saludos y muchas gracias por la review!_

_**Eli:** espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Y Rachel dice: pasaron una prueba o algo así al comienzo de este. Nos estamos leyendo! Saludos y muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Mrs Michele:** no sé, acá se lo nombra, así que no se bien el futuro de Puck. Espero que estés bien y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** mmm como explicarlo...ni yo sé como explicarlo. La historia tenía un camino y me desvié y mucho, por eso me está costando mucho cerrarla. Pero bueno, vamos a ver como la termino. Muchas gracias por leerlo! Besos! _

_**BelleBerryD:** jajaja generalizaste. No hay problema que no hayas comentado, realmente. Gracias por leerlo y por la review. Si, lo sé. Pero me fui perdiendo bastante de la historia. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos._

_Bueno, antes de despedirme, quería decir algo más._

_Me fui perdiendo mucho de la historia (si, sé que lo respondí en algunas reviews), tenía la cabeza en muchos lugares. La verdad comenzó bien, pero sé que en la mitad se complicó. Y realmente, me parece que caí en algunos lugares. Por lo menos no traje de nuevo a la ex de Rachel del accidente, cuyo nombre ni me acuerdo. _

_No me gusta estar llevándolas a la felicidad y de golpe que surja un ex o que se yo, así que no va a pasar. Una vez hablando con alguien le decía eso. Esas historias que son buenas y cuando ya parece que todo termina feliz, resulta que algo pasa. Bueno, no va a pasar acá. Ya está bien marcado el camino para el último capítulo._

_No aburro más._

_Gracias por leerme, Kitties!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore._


End file.
